Life Goes On
by Dobby96
Summary: The war was nearly a year ago and Harry has begun to pick up the pieces. Ginny is pregnant and Ron is arguing with Hermione. Follow the Weasleys and Potters as they move on from the war. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know this is the second time this chapter has been published but I wanted to say welcome to any new readers as I presume you are all going to start reading from chapter 1. Anyway I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. Oh and please review!**

**L x**

Chapter 1 Life Goes On

Harry picked up his suitcase and opened the bright blue cottage door. There his saw Ginny, who was tending to the lily garden that they had planted that summer in memory of his parents. She looked divine, her bronze red hair flowed down her, the gleam in her eyes and the clear white skin he had always liked. Then he looked to the ever growing bump emerging from her torso under the blue pinstripe smock. Two weeks, and his first child would be born.

"Now you look after yourself, love. You may be the boy who lived but somethings gonna kill you someday" Ginny said sweetly in her soft delicate voice.

"Its only a week, what could go wrong?" Harry chuckled as he replied.

"And then we'll be back together. Do you really have to go?

"Unfortunately" Harry replied to his wife, "Theres some things that need to be dealt with like Grimmauld place needs sorting and I do have  
>the Auror interview"<p>

"Yeah but you should be decorating your child's nursery, not cleaning up after a war"

"Ron said he would help, and I have next week after the one year memorial service at hogwarts, dear." Harry clasped his pregnant wife into a tender hug.

"Oh okay, but I wish you would tell me and Hermione what you were up to, she still worries herself to death since you have the tendency to get into possibly fatal situations. You better survive!" Ginny said in her authoritive voice.

"I better or else I'll be on the wrong end of one of your bat bogey hexes!"Harry laughed as he reminisced about the time when he and Ron decided to tell the rest of her teammates in her short-lived quidittch career about her and Dean Thomas (now very slimy) , then ended up drenched in sticky thick goo, That was the first time since the battle they had kissed, and two months later Ginny fell pregnant and Arthur Weasley whisked his daughter down the aisle.

As he gave her one last loving kiss, he strode away to the car that was parked in the driveway. Even though he had got over the sick feeling of apparating, Harry liked to cruise the roads to clear his mind. He couldn't believe it was a year, he'd spent it looking after Ginny, finding a nice home and giving frequent accounts of the battle to the quibbler and the daily prophet. He hadnt dealt with finding a job and clearing up after the war, and he needed to apparently sort out dumbledores remaining things, write some sort of summary for the memorial service and clear up Sirius' old stuff at Grimmauld place all in a week. And he knew one thing; he had to do it himself.

Soon he was well on his way to London. He had stopped off at a muggle service station, which he hadn't been to since going to the zoo with the Dursleys before Hogwarts and bought a sandwich. It had been three hours and he already missed Ginny's cooking.

It was dark when Harry parked his car a few streets away from place. He walked silently across the courtyard with the dim streetlights glowing. Harry watched the old, tall townhouse of his deceased Godfather Sirius Black emerged in between the muggle homes.

He had warned the grumpy house elf Kreacher that he would be staying at Grimmauld place and would need a bed. As he entered the hallway, the small figure with big eyes and a crooked nose was ready to take his coat.

"Master, you're supper is ready in five minutes" exclaimed the elf

"Since when did you call me Master"Harry observed the elf who was annoyingly always loyal the Black family, but not Sirius.

"Since I realised that since I have no Blacks left to serve. I decided to find a new famous wizarding family. And what families more famous than the Potters, according to the Daily Phophet, Mrs Ginevra is expecting a child, so they are also ever growing aswell."

"Thanks Kreacher, we will be sure to find something for you to do, although our permanent residence does not need a house elf" Harry replied.

"Well what are you going to do with Grimmauld place?" Kreacher queried and Harry could see that he was anxious about leaving his home that he had lived in since what seemed the dawn of time.

"We'll be using it when we need to be in London, or for large family gatherings. You should be expecting to serve some Weasleys along the way."

"Well any friend of Master Potter is someone I would be happy to serve." Kreacher made sure Harry understood his intentions.

Harry chuckled as he found the elf surprisingly adorable. He reminded him of Dobby, and Harry felt a glum feeling in his stomach as he thought at how loyal the elf had been and how he had died for him. Many people had died for him: Dumbledore, Snape and even Lupin. But most of all his parents, the people he grieved the most after the battle. A world without Voldemort should be a world with them.

Harry wolfed down the beef dinner Kreacher had made him and trudged up the bed to the room that was prepared for him. He slipped on his sweatpants and a white t-shirt and climbed into bed. He glanced over the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year like he had done every night since his second year and kissed the photo of Ginny, while whispering "Night love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, another chapter that has been corrected and is hopefully a bit more readable. Hope you are enjoying my story!**

**Please review, **

**L x**

Chapter 2 Life goes on

Ginny awoke blissfully on that Tuesday. She looked to her side and saw no Harry, no one sleeping peacefully that has his arms curled around her bump so tight that she would strain her back trying to wriggle herself out without waking him. Harry slept with no trouble, considering all the nightmares he had during Hogwarts. She drowsily wandered into the bathroom and looked at her red lion mane of a hair. She reached for her hair band and grasped it into a messy ponytail. She managed to brush her teeth before she heard a sudden bang at the door so loud the ground thudded.

Slowly running down the stairs, Ginny opened the door in a white camisole and some checked shorts to her brother Ron and his fiancé Hermione.

"What time do you call this? You could have least of waited till ten." Gin said angrily to her brother who had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Gin sis, it's eleven, god you've actually started a normal sleeping pattern." Ron replied as Ginny looked suddenly startled.

"Gin, you looked a mess, what happened to your hair overnight? Oh and where's Harry?" Ginny should've have known Hermione would have had a string of questions waiting for her. Even though she knew vaguely where Harry was, she knew he would never forgive her if she set Hermione off searching for him, so she kept quiet.

"Harry's tending to some business; he has some stuff to sort out." Ginny replied knowing that Ron would have that brotherly instinct that she was lying. Ron could understand though, as Hermione could be very nosey and slightly scary at times.

"Urgh, it annoys me so much when Harry becomes secretive and independent, he should have grasped the content of trusting other people by now!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Cool it Hermione, I'm sure Harry's not going to the forbidden forest preparing to die." Ron replied.

"I'm going to get ready, I don't know why you two are here but I'm pretty sure you're not planning on leaving, and I should at least make myself look decent." Ginny left the conflicting couple in her kitchen while she sighed and climbed the stairs. Why hadn't she guessed, Harry had obviously invited friends over to occupy her when he was away, all she wanted was a day alone.

Shoving on a white lounge t-shirt and tucking it into some beige trousers which were one of the only trousers that she could really wear, Ginny flicked her wand which fixed her tangled hair. She placed on some flip-flops, grabbed her wedding ring and returned downstairs.

"Ah you're ready, coffee?" Hermione offered

"Yeah, please." She plugged in their Muggle kettle and Hermione started to boil the water. She went through the door to find Ron reading the Daily Prophet from three days ago sat in Harry's armchair. "Oh hey sis" Ron said glancing at the bump. "How's the pea-sized Potter doing?"

"Not too bad, I think he or she is missing their Dad though."

"Speaking of your new arrival, have you thought of a name yet?" Hermione strode into the living room with three mugs of coffee.

"No, though Harry hasn't given it a thought yet." Ginny twirled the spoon in her coffee mug and sipped the hot liquid. "I thought of Evan after Lily Evans, but Harry thinks the name isn't magic enough"

"God, he picked the wrong time to leave you, Ron wanted him for best man stuff too. Oh and Gin, I've left the dress fittings for two months for the maid of honour, so you should have your normal figure again and Baby potter should be fine with Molly."

"Mum will love that, she can't wait for your little bundle of joy. I hope it has ginger hair." Ron said smiling; "It will be brought up in true Weasley fashion, what with George looking for a new sidekick!"

"Yeah well I'm sure Harry will make a great father as soon as he gets his act together. And plus, we might have our own children when you stop being such a git Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Ginny chuckled as she stroked her bump when Ron replied "Yeah he's that git you've agreed to marry love."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is not in bold anymore, which is probably a good thing. Anyway, enjoy reading it!**

**Please review**

**L x**

Chapter 3 Life Goes On

Harry woke up in an old unfamiliar bedroom that morning in Grimmauld place. He checked the clock and it was just past eight. His Auror interview at the ministry was at ten.

At that thought Harry threw on a hoodie and descended the stairs to a Kreacher cooking him pancakes.

"Good morning, master" Kreacher smiled as he saw Harry in the doorway. Unfortunately as well as Ginny, Harry was a frequent sufferer of bed hair. He went to sit at one of the chairs in the long kitchen where the Daily Prophet was lying. As usual, Harry Potter was front page.

"WILL POTTER'S BABY INHERIT THE PART OF VOLDEMORT'S SOUL ENCASED IN HIS FATHER?" Harry sighed, the part of Voldemort was dead inside, and he wasn't even able to speak parseltounge now.

"Ah, you've seen the headline, Interesting isn't it?" Kreacher enquired.

"No, it isn't really, any part of Voldemort's soul died a year ago, including my part." Harry corrected the house elf.

"Oh so my master does not have a connection at all." Kreacher looked surprised, the Daily Prophet had made the connection a big story last week, Harry hadn't told them that there was no connection.

"Kreacher, not everything you read is fact. I am no longer connected, even my scar is fading." Harry had told many people this, but not many had absorbed it.

Kreacher left the kitchen to clean the house after glancing at the faint bolt of lightning on Harry's head. it had faded. Harry left at that point and slipped into a navy suit ready for his interview. He slipped his brand new wand into his blazer pocket which Ollivander had made him after the war, and left for the Ministry.

After the tube journey, Harry found the muggle telephone box he had used in his fifth year and was taken to the foyer of the ministry. The statue of mud bloods was gone and a memorial fountain was in place. Harry strolled up to the desk.

"Harry James Potter, Auror Interview," Harry announced at the desk. Harry glanced around as people stared at the famous boy who lived. In the middle of crowd was Arthur Weasley, who was waving enthusiastically.

"Harry, fancy seeing you at the ministry, a year ago this would have been fatal you coming here!" Arthur shook his hand grinning.

"Yeah, crazy isn't it? I'm here for a job interview." Harry replied.

"Ah you're thinking of being an Auror, saw it in you since you saved my little Ginny in your second year, how is my girl?"

"She's good yeah, busy getting ready for the arrival. Two weeks now." Harry told the nearest thing he had to a father figure, even when he wasn't married to Ginny, he had always been welcomed into numerous Christmases and Weddings. Arthur thought of him as a son as well, as he had always thought of Harry as more as Ron's best friend. He couldn't think of a better person for his only daughter to marry, as Dumbledore said "Harry is our only hope, trust him." And he was right, they had let Harry do his own thing that year and reach the wanted outcome. Harry had been hurt so much, he couldn't hurt Ginny.

"Yeah well, Molly's excited too. She misses the children when they were little." Arthur said, "Anyway I'd better be going, Kingsley wants a meeting. See you at the memorial" He strode away towards the minister's office. It had been a difficult year with losing a son, Arthur had concentrated on Fred getting used to it. Harry could see that Monday would be a difficult day.

Four hours later, Harry entered the familiar telephone box. Not only had he got into the training, he was to skip it and start the post in six weeks, considering since there was a lack of aurors as people such as Tonks had died, and the fact Harry had defeated the darkest wizard and saved the wizarding world, Harry was automatically a successful applicant. The other three and a half hours were spent with Kingsley, the new minister of magic who was always pleased to see Harry and found him a intriguing person to talk to, like the rest he wanted to know how it happened and how Harry did it. Although Harry didn't know, he was going to try and find out this week.

Harry went to Gringotts next, and withdrew 300 galleons to buy baby stuff with. When he got back to Grimmauld place; he owled it to Ginny along with a chocolate frog using his new owl, Firewhiskey. Then he decided to plan his week out:

Wednesday: clean up Grimmauld place for it to be used as a second home, make it satisfy Ginny's standard and try to remove any traces of the Blacks (apart from Sirius even though he was going to create a new bedroom out of his room.) He also had to make sure it would be suitable for Christmas, as the Burrow was becoming too cramped.

Thursday: Visit Godrics hollow, find out more about it's history and visit his parents grave. Harry always wanted to know more and more about his parents past.

Friday: finish Grimmauld place and start the journey to Hogsmeade. Staying with Aberforth.

Saturday: meet Neville who is now a professor of herbology at Hogwarts in the three broomsticks, then a late afternoon quid ditch match.

Sunday: meet Mcgonagal at Hogwarts. Sort out Dumbledore's stuff and write at speech.


	4. Chapter 4

**My correcting skills aren't proving to be that good, you'll most likely still find mistakes. **

**Please review!**

**L x**

Chapter 4 Life Goes On

Harry found himself with Kreacher staring at the old Black family tree which was permanently stuck to the wall. "You got any ideas, elf?" Harry glanced at the elf. "No magic can rip this tapestry off this wall."

"That's it!" Harry grinned, "We'll have to cover it muggle style! I'll be off, see you later." Harry rushed out the house. He later arrived at the muggle wallpaper store near Little Whinging, should he pay a visit to his beloved aunt and uncle?

Anyway, wallpaper first. Harry strolled up and down the aisles looking for something for Ginny would like. He came across a simple stripe pattern in crimson and cream, perfect for a regal townhouse such a Grimmauld, and it would give the room more light. He wandered over to the till, and handed over a handful of muggle notes before driving across to the old house, Petunia would be in.

Petunia was just finishing her Womans Weekly magazine when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to her nephew, who she hadn't seen in two years, Lily's son. Even though she had hated having him for the majority of his childhood, she had wished he had survived the war, as Lily would never forgive her if she had let her son die.

"Hey aunt, long time no see." Harry greeted her.

"Bit unexpected, but you always were like that, even when you were left as a baby. Glad to see you alive." Petunia gave Harry a friendly smile.

"Yeah I survived, my life has changed a lot too." Harry smiled as he thought of Ginny and the bump.

"Yeah, ours has too. Want to come in?" Petunia gestured to the living room and Harry followed her. "So where you living then Harry?" Petunia knew this would be awkward so she tried to make it easier. "In Cornwall, me and my wife have a cottage there." Harry replied watching the surprised expression of Mrs Dursley. "You're married?"

"Yeah just after the war, but we had a wizarding wedding, and you and Vernon don't like that stuff." Harry made the quick excuse of why they hadn't gotten a wedding invite.

"Oh so she's a witch then?" Petunia queried. "Yeah she is a good one, a pureblood, my best friends sister." Harry told his aunt.

"Oh that's good, so you two are happy then? You and Hermione?" Petunia queried as she remembered the names. "Her names Ginny, and we're very happy and expecting too."

"Wow that fast?" Petunia was surprised to say the least.

It wasn't exactly planned, but I'm sure things will work out, two weeks he will be here!" Harry announced.

"Oh wow, Dudley isn't married but he has a nice girlfriend. Since his education was disrupted by your lot, he's become a builder. Makes money and can help us to put together the house after it was destroyed in the war. Vernon's company let him come back, although he has a lower position."

"I'm sorry, a lot of people are recovering from it, some of my friends died because of me. But if you had been in that house, well you wouldn't be here." Harry added.

"I never realised how scary it was for Lily until they came for us. She was at home, not in hiding. I regret it more than ever, losing my sister before she died because I couldn't accept who she was. I also realised, that if we had died and she was left with Dudley, she would have treated both of you equally. I'm sorry Harry, Vernon doesn't know, but I can't forgive myself." Petunia had finally told the truth.

Yeah well Vernon wouldn't understand. And we all have a regrets, it was my fault the one man who would have helped me died, Dumbledore, my fault my Godfather died and my dad's other best friend, Remus. Even Lily sacrificed herself for me." Harry felt that he needed to comfort his aunt.

"What?"

"Well, a prophecy was made about me, one saying I could end all of it. And well Voldemort wasn't happy so he hunted us down. My mother died protected me, the curse rebounded off me because of her love, and that's why I survived. Even when he tried to kill me last summer, the love was still there."

"That sounds like Lily; I never even went to her funeral or visited her grave." Petunia had found herself crying, she had never known the truth behind Lily's, and she had never known why her son was so important.

"I'm going there tomorrow, do you want to come?" Harry felt sorry for his aunt, and he felt this would make it better.

"Oh no, Vernon has a day off and were going shopping, and I wouldn't want to go anyway. I don't want to even see the house." Petunia assured Harry.

"Well you couldn't, because it is invisible to muggles, but ok, I'd better be off, I have some jobs to do." Harry made his way to the front door "Bye aunt, thanks for listening."

"Harry!" shouted Petunia and he turned around "Lily would have been proud, she always wanted grandchildren. I hope you get everything you want, and I'm sorry."

Harry left his aunt, who was drying her eyes. He had felt a connection between them, he felt sorry for her. But he felt similar considering the fact that he had never seen his mother before she died.

"Sorry Kreacher, I got held up!" Harry entered the hallway "I've got a solution though. Muggle wallpaper!"

"Master Harry, how nice to see you again, Mrs Potter has just sent an owl." Kreacher offered Harry the piece of paper:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you are still alive. Hermione is worrying of course. Ron wants to talk to you about being best man and everything else is fine._

_Thanks for the money, baby Potter is fine_

_Love you and miss you_

_G x_

Harry smiled. He spent the rest of his night fixing the wall and then slipped into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for all the subscriptions and favourites, my story has only been up one night! Anyway, here is the next chapter, and there are three more to come! Oh and by the way, this chapter is just to introduce Teddy and to show you what the Potter residence is like. Please review, I'm open to more ideas and feedback.**

**L x**

**P.S Sorry for the bold writing, I am new to this site ;))**

Chapter 5 Life goes on

"Ouch!" Ginny woke up wondering if her baby had kicked his or her way out of her stomach. She forced herself to a sitting position, and again, the same as the past two mornings, she felt the empty side next to her, no Harry.

Yesterday she had spent the day on her own, first day in a year. Even though it took them a month to get together, Harry was someone she would talk to about Fred.

She plodded down the soft carpet stairs to the kitchen in her dressing gown and pyjamas, missing those tiny nightdresses that Harry loved and she looked reasonably decent in. Urgh, being pregnant meant it was so difficult to be pretty.

As soon as she had slipped on some grey sweatpants and a purple t-shirt, there was a knock at the door. Ginny sighed, she knew it must be another family member but was shocked to see Andromeda Tonks with Harry's toddler godson on the doorstep.

"Oh hello, Ginny. Is Harry about?" Tonks enquired. "No, he's away till Tuesday why?" Ginny replied.

"Well, I need to sort a few things out today, and, em Harry said anytime I needed someone to look after Teddy, he would be happy to."

"It's fine, I'll look after him, it'll be good experience." Ginny felt she should offer, as Harry may find out and be ticked off she didn't offer.

"Oh thanks, here's some toys and other stuff. Oh and I have some of his old clothes that I thought you could have. Just baby grows and blankets." Andromeda passed over Teddy to Ginny, "Just alert me if you need me, I will be back soon."

Ginny looked at Teddy. He had cute violet eyes, that most probably were inherited of Tonks, and soft brown hair which waved, Lupin's hair. He chuckled as he bounced him up and down.

She took him into the bedroom while she finished getting ready. "Hmm, how do you entertain a tot?" She thought to herself, and scooped him up back into her arms; Ginny supported him on top of her bump, as it was comfy, and headed towards the garden.

Teddy toddled around the grass while Ginny tended to the large garden, she found it amusing to watch him fall over every now and again, although she worried the first time, she breathed a sigh relief when he laughed and immediately jumped up. Once she had finished it was lunchtime, and she soon realised that she had nothing to feed the infant with. She eventually thought of soup, and took Teddy to the kitchen.

Teddy sat on the bench while Ginny had made the lunch. She had taught him how to shell pea pods, and that had occupied him so much that the amount of peas would have fed the Weasley family for a month. She fed it to him carefully, making sure she didn't spill any on his dungarees, even though they were grass stained. In the afternoon, Ginny had found in the bag that Tonks had given her the Tales of the Beedle and the Bard. She read Babbity Rabbity to Teddy while stroking his hair, when she realised that Teddy had drifted off in her arms. Ginny thought of the child she was just about to have, and how she would be in two weeks reading to her child. She was eighteen, barely old enough to be out of school, and yet she was pregnant.

Ginny gently stood up and placed the sleeping toddler back on Harry's armchair propped up on pillows. She pulled the sofa throw over him and admired how adorable he was sleeping. Then she climbed the staircase, and entered Harry's office. It was at the front of the old Victorian cottage. They had bought it after Harry's reward from the ministry. It had a living room with high ceilings and a cozy fire, a dining room that had a round table where they held family parties and gatherings, a kitchen with oak cupboards and a big breakfast table where Ginny and Harry would greet each other at breakfast. Upstairs there was a spacious master bedroom, a large family bathroom which felt peculiarly empty to Ginny since she had shared with 8 people before, and 3 other bedrooms, one waiting to be turned into a nursery and Harry's office, a room where he had studied for the newts he never got, but had decided to learn the required knowledge invade he needed it in the future, the room where he kept track of accounts but most of all, Harry tried to make sense of his life. Ginny found him staring out the grand bay window looking into the sky. She never had disturbed him, Harry needed some time alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again, chapter six is here! This Chapter is a bit more interesting, for once, there is a new character. I'm hoping to make more of her and include more little anecdotes and memories from the Marauders age. Anyway, enjoy reading and please review!**

**L x**

Chapter 6 Life Goes On

Harry woke up to Daylight blinding him in the eyes. He grabbed his glasses and his blurry vision started to focus. Harry descended the stairs, where Kreacher was cooking bacon sandwiches in the recently cleaned kitchen. Grimmauld Place looking actually a great deal cleaner, and the living room was looking a lot more homely since the family's tree with ex death eaters was covered.

After breakfast and reading the absurd stories in the Daily Prophet, Harry left the house in a navy sweater and cords, ready for Godric's hollow. He quickly apparated to the small village and walked down the sunny street towards the graveyard. It had been Christmas eve since he had last been here, and when Nagini had attempted to attack Hermione and him.

Harry stopped at the graveyard gates to find a middle aged woman standing at the grave that looked similar to his parents. He walked over to find it, and realised they were both staring at the sign which read his parent's names.

The woman glanced at him and gasped: "You look just like James!" Harry was shocked to see the woman he had just heard make the comparison between him and his father. He couldn't find an words to say to her, his mind was just blank. Who was she? How had she known James? "You have Lily's eyes though."

"Plenty of people say that, I'm sorry but have we met?" Harry had found the words to say to her. "No I don't think you do, I know you're Harry Potter though, it's obvious looking at your face, it's like James and Lily merged into one. I'm Pippa by the way, I was Lily's best friend at Hogwarts."

"You were best friends with my mother?" Harry had never thought that apart from Snape and the marauders, Lily could have friends that were girls. "Yeah, we had a laugh!" Pippa replied.

"I never knew, do you wanna get a coffee?" Harry wanted to know more about Lily when she was younger, he was always intrigued to hear stories from his fathers friends even though the marauders were all dead now. But since he had seen Snape's memories, his mother's past intrigued him more.

"Well, why not! I could take you to the nearest one, but mind, I may cry because that was where I used to meet your mother when she moved here. She brought you along once too!" Pippa felt a grim feeling thinking of Lily. She was so full of life, laughing about how time would fly by and soon her baby would be a teenager. And here he was, not just any teenager, Harry was the boy who lived.

They settled down in Coffee Cottage, the local muggle cafe. Harry ordered a cappuccino, as he had quite liked his short experience after the wedding until the death eater attack. Pippa had a macchiato and she began talking: "It was always obvious, Lily and James. Although we all thought she might have fallen for Severus Slug."

"Severus loved my mother, he never showed it but I found out during the battle." Harry replied.

"Harry, Lily was loved by many, she was so kind you couldn't hate her." Pippa replied. Harry had decided not to argue with her, even though he knew that Snape's feelings were deep. "Yeah, I've heard."

"I remember when Lily used to hate James though, it wasn't till the sixth year they finally hitched up. She hit him over the head with her Potions book once. We had to work in pairs and Lily was amazing at potions, that's why Slughorn paired them, James was Useless. Anyway he added 30 unicorn hairs, when Lily told him 13, he was in the hospital Wing for three days and Lily had her first and last detention."

Harry chuckled and sipped his coffee. "She sat there for most of time because she felt so guilty, and after that they were going out, nobody knew how. James had always fancied her but she had loathed him. They used to use the broom cupboard to make out!"

"That tiny cupboard? Rita Skeeter inteviewed me there in my fourth year, it really smelt." Harry replied.  
>"Yeah, James was such a flirt and he used to woo Lily in there."<p>

"Of course, Sirius and I used to take the absolute mick out of them. I went out with Sirius in my sixth year, though it didn't last long. I always quite liked Remus, although he wasn't interested in girls." Pippa told Harry, who was twirling his spoon grinning.

"I knew Remus and Sirius, before they died. Sirius was my godfather!" Harry said.

"Oh yeah I knew that, Lily asked me to be godmother but due to death eater threats I went into hiding and never got to reply, Lily was gone and you were in the muggle world." Pippa wiped her eyes as they began to water.

"My mother would have understood, both wars were scary times." Harry comforted Pippa.

"She would have loved to see you now, all handsome and grown up. You're married with a child now, aren't you?"

"We got married eight months ago, just after the war. My wife Ginny, is due in two weeks." Harry told her.

"Aw, Lily would have been a grandmother, I hope it all goes well. I have to pick up my nephew in ten minutes, I never had children. I'd better be off."

"It was nice meeting you, I will owl you sometime, maybe after the new arrival."

The two adults hugged and Pippa departed the coffee shop. Harry couldn't believe it, his mother's best friend.

Harry wandered back up the road to his old house, where he spent a happy year with his parents. He decided to go in, it was his house after all but it had been left as a memorial. He opened the door and entered the dusty hallway. On the carpet was a pair of round rimmed glasses, which had probably belonged to his father, and had fallen off when he fell.

He opened the door to the living room. It was small but cosy, with a fireplace and deep red armchairs. On the coffee table was a Daily prophet, the day that they had died. The article was about the Longbottoms being tortured. Harry took and kept it to show Neville on Saturday, he would want to see since his parents died two months ago. There was a photo in a gold rimmed frame of James and Lily on their wedding day.

She was wearing a white dress and her hair was red loose curls while James had combed hair for once and was wearing a simple black suit. Both of them had pearl white grins. Harry also took the photo, he would have it for the photo album Hagrid had given him. He found the plates from that day left on the table, the food weren't mouldy due to someone's preservation charm. There was also a polka dot high chair which had obviously belonged to him. There was more photos on the wall, the photo of him whining around on a broomstick, when he was just a few days being cuddled by his parents and one of him in a garden swing being pushed by him mother.

He crept upstairs next, the hallway was similar to Snape's memory, he knew exactly where his mother had died, just in front of the cot where he lay. Harry surveyed his old nursery. The small mobile of birds and aeroplanes, the baby blue blankets in the cot unmade, the animal rug. He looked at the sign on the door: Harry's room.

Harry was overcome with emotion, the his old room was beautiful and had probably taken his mother months to decorate. He picked up the door sign which had stars and a broomstick and one of the old battered teddys. Entering his parents room he found more photos, of just Lily and James. On the bedside table was a wedding album. The front image was of his parents and Sirius and Pippa, obviously maid of honour and best man.

Grabbing the album and a few more pictures, Harry descended the stairs, gave the house one last glance and apparated back to London.


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Chapter for tonight! May be a couple of days before I finish chapter eight, due to a busy schedule. Anyway, I know I switching between Harry and Ginny here, but the stories will eventually merge in a few chapters. Please read and review!**

**L x**

Chapter 7 Life Goes On

Ginny woke up to her owl Nutmeg pecking her on her forehead "Ow" she moaned while she covered her eyes from the daylight. She picked up the note Nutmeg had dropped before returning to her cage:

Ginny dear,

Your father promptly forgot to tell me that you were alone this week. He met Harry at the ministry on Tuesday. What is so important for him to leave you?

Anyway it would be great to see you today, floo or apparate over for lunch

Mum x

Ginny smiled, her mother's food would cheer her up, after a few days alone she missed Harry, so it would be good to have her mother fussing over her. She drew the curtains and went back to bed.

When she woke up she realised it was eleven thirty. Blimey! Her mother would serve lunch in half an hour!She hastily grabbed her dressing gown and slippers and headed to the bathroom. Ginny brushed her mane and cleaned her teeth. She had decided not to wear makeup after all it was her old home.

She opened her wardrobe, and realised that there was nothing that she was really in the mood to wear. The rest of her pregnancy clothes were pretty smocks and blouses or summery floral dresses, so she looked through Harry's remaining clothes instead. She found his old grey hoodie, picked out her red sweatpants and another large t-shirt and slipped them on. Then she apparated to the Burrow.

"Hey mum, I'm here." Ginny shouted waiting for a reply. "

"Oh so you are" Molly glanced at the clock where she saw her daughters hand pointing at home. "Hey sis." George appeared from the stairs, "My God your massive, I mean Hagrid massive!"

"Well I am due in a week and a half, hey bro." Ginny laughed at her brother's sarcastic comment. It had been a while since her brother had been funny. He had moped around the Burrow for a year, trying to move on from Fred. Arthur an Molly were trying to coax him back to his flat and shop on Diagon Alley, but progress was slow.

"Gin, you do realise that's a man item of clothing, get the wrong wardrobe this morning?" George had already seen it on Harry a few year ago."No actually, I'm running short of things to wear that will actually accommodate the bump."

"Well I did knit you a baby jumper Gin, but then I got the proportions wrong!" her mum turned around, "You look tired love, not long now."

"Yeah, so everyone says, but then it'll be sleepless nights." Ginny replied, at the sound of it she wouldn't be getting a good night's sleep for a year.

"The soups just ready, set the table George and sit down Ginny, standing up isn't good for your back." Ginny realised the one thing she didn't miss, her mother's nagging.

"So Ginny, what are you going to do after the baby is here, I mean, you can't go back to quidditch!" Molly asked her daughter.

"Well I guess I can't go back to it, I mean it would mean I would be away from home and I probably won't be as good as I used to be. I haven't really thought about it. Harry and I are just gonna wait and see what the future brings us. I mean, if Harry gets the Auror position, then we're pretty secure money wise." Ginny said.

"Talking about the future mum, I was thinking, you wouldn't mind if I went to live back in London, would you?" George piped up. "Oh George that's great news! I mean stay as long as you like, but you should be thinking towards moving on now, your 20 now!."

"Yeah, well I'm thinking of charming women and, saying you live with your parents is a tad bit embarrassing! I think the shop may be also easier to run from the flat too." George said "I don't think Fred would want me moping about either, he would want me to move on."

"Bro, I think that's the most serious but yet sensitive thing you've ever said." Ginny chuckled.

"Sis, if you weren't knocked up right now and look as if you were about to give birth to a blue whale, you would be on the floor fighting me now!" George said.

"Lucky I am then." Ginny hadn't fought with her brothers for ages. She was pregnant and they all acted like she was a very thin sheet of glass. They had also matured during the war with nobody really noticing. Molly had realised this too, she wasn't a mother of seven now, and she was already a grandmother to Victoire and now her little girl was having her own bundle of joy.

That afternoon, Molly sat knitting while Ginny and George looked over his new suggestions for his shop. He was starting up a new area of his company: Fred's factory in memory of his brother. George looked over the ideas that Fred had left him and decided to have a go at making the products.

"So in this corner we have our famous skiving snack boxes, and in this one the Pygmy puffs. Stop cooing Ginny, there just fluff with enchantments to make then look cute, they don't really exist." George told his sister.

"You never told me that when I bought one! And I paid full price!" Ginny looked shocked, she thought Arnold was real. "Yeah well if I told you that, you wouldn't have bought it!" George defended himself.

"Well I demand a refund!" Ginny shouted back at him. "Gin, you bought it decades ago, the puffs not around anymore!" George laughed at his stubborn little sister.

"I guess so, but remind me never to buy a Weasley product again." Ginny told him, "Mum it's about time I get going, I need to go and get some things from the shops."

"Ok darling, remember to take care love." Mrs Weasley shouted across to her departing daughter as she flooed home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! I've managed to write a chapter today, it's not bad. Oh and sorry for the bad grammar and spelling in the other chapters, I'm really bad! But anyway, I've triple checked this one, but you will probably find one mistake in it.**

**Oh and this is the last chapter with Kreacher in it for a while. Shame, I quite liked the house elf! :D**

**L x**

Chapter 8 Life Goes On

"Morning Kreacher" Harry greeted his own house elf as he came into the kitchen. "Oh Master Harry, good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did since I fixed that bed; I think the house is a lot better since everything is fixed. Oh, and Kreacher, I'm leaving today, I must be at Hogwarts for tomorrow."

"Oh I didn't realise, I will make you some sandwiches for the journey." Kreacher looked surprised to see that Harry was leaving, even though he had been out all day doing jobs, Kreacher had enjoyed making meals and Harry's company, which included being greeted in the morning and having a genuine conversation.

"I will be apparating to Hogsmeade actually, though I would like you to return my car to Swallows Avenue, where Ginny and I live. Although I am staying for the rest of today, I am going to clear Sirius' room and turn it into a spare room. If it's ok with you, the same needs to be done with Regulus' too, but can you fill a box with any important documents that I may want to read later. Ready to start?"

"Yes, master Harry, and I will make sure your car is returned safe and sound, Master Regulus' room will  
>make a nice spare double bedroom for a guest." Kreacher left the kitchen with a broom, to tackle the old dusty room of a previous death eater.<p>

Harry entered the old bedroom of sixteen year old Sirius Black. He looked around at the various quidditch posters, the girl modelling magazines and the Gryffindor banners. He started to clear the walls, he would sell the antique old quidditch posters and keep the banners in the spacious loft at his and Ginny's house.

Clearing Sirius' desk, he found old photos of the marauders, which he kept for later, and one letter addressed to Harry Potter, was kept for later. It said on the back: "For my godson when I'm gone, to open when he is eighteen."

He stuffed the envelope in his pocket and carried on clearing Sirius' possessions. He put the most important things in a box to keep in his office as well as the things from his own home in Godric's Hollow.

Five hours later and he had eventually finished clearing the room. He had transformed the walls from blood red to cream, and polished the wooden floors. He had also replaced the bedding with a cream duvet and put up new curtains. The room looked like it had never been lived in...

He then checked on Kreacher, who was busy with the other room. That was looking a great deal better as well. He had cleared the floor and the Slytherin banners off the walls and was busy scrubbing the windows. "Good job Kreacher, this room is a great deal better, oh and while we're at home do you fancy transforming the other rooms for guests."

"Thank you master, I had great pleasure cleaning it, and I would be happy to clean the rooms for guests." replied Kreacher.

"And we need to talk about your wages; Hermione won't let you go unpaid."

"Master, I don't really need wages." said Kreacher "I clean houses, and I have all the things I need here. But if Miss Granger insists, I will only accept a sickle weekly."

"That's fine Kreacher, will make sure to owl it to you on Sundays every week. Oh and will you please return the boxes that I will have left in the hallway to my house too, I can't take them to Hogwarts." Harry smiled at his house elf, while he returned back to his windows.

"Very well Master, I wish you a safe journey north and hope everything goes well with Mrs Potter and the baby." Kreacher waved as Harry left the room. He bundled up the boxes and carried them downstairs placing them on a pile in the hallway. Then he closed his suitcase and apparated to the hills near Hogwarts.

It was sunset when Harry arrived at the sleepy village of Hogsmeade. He couldn't remember which house was Aberforth's but then he remembered it was the pub. As he entered the bar, he was immediately was surrounded by Aberforth's arms: "Harry Potter! Nice to see you again, your room is all prepared, butter beer?"

"Yeah, I'm tired after my small stroll, how are you?" Harry enquired.

"Yeah, I'm good, business has picked up since the war, plenty of locals and regulars back." Aberforth replied while he pulled Harry a pint.

"That's good, I think things are going back to normal now, I don't think it was this good before the second war." Harry replied, "Oh, and thanks for letting me stay, I really appreciate it as if I had stayed at Hogwarts I feared I may have been stalked by a load of Potter fan girls."

"Yeah, most people have now realised you're not the type of person to soak up fame, neither was my brother. You know, you're getting quite like him now you're a man!" Harry and Aberforth shared a chuckle.

"I keep getting told that, I always idolised Dumbledore so I guess being like him isn't a bad thing!" Harry replies once he had composed himself.

"Yeah well, I never really appreciated what Albus did, I never thought that him and you could overcome it. But you proved me wrong." Aberforth replied "I think the reason why people didn't fight for you Harry, was the fact that we were all scared of making this whole world world worse."

"I know, I went missing, people thought I was dead or had gone into hiding." Harry said "But I need to work out things first." Harry informed Aberforth.

"I don't blame you, no one does, after all, you're a hero Harry!" said Aberforth.

"Yeah, so everyone says. Thanks for the butterbeer, I will pay you for everything when I leave. I should really get to bed, night Abe." Harry descended his bar stool as Aberforth winked at him, and he smiled back. The wink was similar to Dumbledore's wink, which he first experienced at his first ever feast. Harry missed Hogwarts, he missed being able to hang out with Ron and Hermione in the grounds, he missed having a school enemy such as Malfoy and he even missed being punished by Snape.

Once dressed in his pyjamas, Harry kissed the photo of Ginny again and whispered: "Not long now love, we'll be back together on Saturday, and I can't wait Gin."

**Intrigued by the envelope? Ah well, all will be revealed later. I can't wait to write the next chapter, back to Hogwarts! Anyway, it won't be submitted for a few days, seeing as I have concerts and a party.**

**Please review!**

**L x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! It's been a busy few days but I've managed to write a chapter, and it's quite a long one! Anyway I fell quite sorry for Neville now considering the Luna situation, but you will read all about it. Thanks for the subscriptions, favourite story additions and reviews. I'm really grateful for them.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing and I apologise for any mistakes in advance, I cannot spell remebrall!**

**L x**

Chapter 9 Life Goes On

Harry awoke in Aberforth's spare bedroom and was blinded by the daylight streaming in the windows. After he put on his glasses, he found that in the distance he could see the familiar castle: Hogwarts.

He was meeting Neville at eleven in the Three Broomsticks. He hadn't told Aberforth, he didn't want him to know he was going somewhere else for a butterbeer. After a massive English breakfast, Harry left saying a cheery "Bye Aberforth, I will be back tonight!"

He walked down the road where up above, you could see the Shrieking Shack where Harry had first met Sirius. It was strange being in Hogsmeade without the rest of his Hogwarts pupils crowding the narrow winding main street.

He stopped outside the Three Broomsticks and entered the pub. It was reasonably quiet as it was morning.

"Harry! Over here!" his old school friend called from the small corner where there was two old and crooked armchairs and a wooden ornate fireplace. "Neville! Good to see you mate."

"Here, I came early, so I already ordered." Neville pushed the glass of butterbeer over to Harry. "So I hear Ginny's pregnant? She must be due soon."

"Yeah she is, we have just over a week." Harry replied "It's good to see you though, we didn't get to talk much at the wedding, I was too busy conversing with the extended family of Weasleys."

"I know, I saw, but it was fine because I was dancing with Luna." Neville replied.

"Oh, how are you two? Still madly in love?" Harry queried.

"We're having problems at the moment." Neville told Harry: "I'm pretty much at Hogwarts all of the time and Luna is at work. Though Luna has met this guy who goes to find these mythical creatures with her, he's called Rolf Scamander and well, I think they might be getting a bit cosy, and well I don't know really where I stand."

"Neville, I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure Luna wouldn't do something like that. Plenty of guys fancied Ginny and they still do. It is horrible having competition." Harry tried to reassure Neville.

"Yeah, I know. I think she got annoyed when Grandma died, I never really opened up with her and I just wanted to be alone. And I don't think Luna has done anything with this guy, it's just that, well he flirts with her a lot, even in front of me."

"So you don't like him?"

"Oh I do, but that's because he is like Luna loads, personality wise. I think they are actually a good match, but I don't want to lose Luna, she still is the girl for me. I just don't want to push her away or force her to be with me, I wish we were like you and Ginny, you folks just seem to get along with it." Neville felt better talking to Harry; he was always a good listener.

"I know, it's difficult, but I've been in Rolf's shoes. Remember when I fancied Cho, I was jealous so much of Cedric." Harry reminded himself of the time he asked Cho to the ball, and absolutely made a complete utter fool of himself: "Rolf is jealous of you mate, but he might move on, I mean I did. We're still teenagers, no feelings are concrete." Harry said.

"I know he is, and I hope this is just an obstacle or a rough patch. And feelings are pretty much concrete now Harry, I mean look at you and Ginny!" Neville looked glumly into his Butterbeer and stirred it.

"Nev mate, I think me and Ginny are an exception, we spent a year apart, and well I thought my feelings would disappear, I hoped so too. I mean, if me and Ginny ever divorced, Ron would never let me survive, and neither would any of her brothers." Harry replied.

"Yeah you could see that in Ginny too, she never dated a single guy in her sixth, she was always thinking of you. I was pleased for her when you returned Harry, she missed you." Neville replied.

"I missed her too, anyway were not here to talk about girls. How is Hogwarts? I think it must be weird to be a student then a teacher in such a short space of time." Harry asked his friend, trying to move on from the sensitive subject of him and Luna.

"Yeah it's good; I have some issues with the older students in Ginny's year though. They don't respect me. And it's weird with the other professors, I mean Minevra, well I can't get used to calling her that and she treats me as a friend." Neville replied. "But I like the job, and I'm head of house for Gryffindor."

"Yeah, it must be. I envy you in a way though, I miss Hogwarts and the adventures we had." Harry replied.

Neville chuckled as he said "Remember when I couldn't do any spells for the majority of my first year!"

Him and Harry both laughed: "Yeah I remember it well, as well as that time Hermione hexed you to sleep when we were sneaking out, and the countless times we lost your toad."

"Yeah, that toad was a nightmare, I remember when you chased Malfoy for my rememberball back, and you ended up being the best seeker we ever had." Neville reminisced.

"Yeah, it was only because I flew into McGonagal's window!" Harry replied.

The two friends chatted for hours reminiscing about Hogwarts and about their lives. Harry had learned that Neville was constantly catching Slughorn stealing for potions supplies and he had set up chess tournaments for the past four weekends.

"Well Harry, the Quidditch match will be starting soon, I think it's time we headed up to the castle." Neville drank the remainder of his Butterbeer and began to put his jacket back on. Harry did the same, and the two men walked back up the street.

"Harry good to see you, did you enjoy the match?" Harry was surrounded in McGonagal's arms, barely able to breathe.

"Yeah, it was good; I would have loved to have played. Good to see Gryffindor win though!" Harry replied.

"It's great to see you, been a busy year, though I've missed you, Ron and Hermione causing havoc." McGonagal told him.

"Yeah, I've missed it too and congratulations for getting Headmaster, Dumbledore would have been proud of you!" Harry told her.

"I know, it really is a pleasure, and the children are glad of it after last year, we're back to usual. No marches to lessons and no death eaters." McGonagal replied.

"Good to hear it and I bet they are." Harry told her.

Dinner went by quite fast and Harry chatted with the rest of the professors and Hagrid. He had talked about how they had used Polyjuice potion to sneak into the Ministry and Gringotts with Slughorn, and how Hermione had used many charms with Flitwick. He left the castle to set off for the Hog's Head, waving and hugging his fellow professors then being engulfed into a massive hug by Hagrid.

He never realised how much he had missed the castle and the people in it.

**Thanks again for reading this chapter. I have an English GCSE thing this week, so I may be busy with that. But then it's Easter break! That means plenty more chapters submitted for you guys! Anyway I hoped you liked the first visit back to Hogwarts, please review my story so far, as I said, I would love some more feedback!**

**L x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, two chapters in one afternoon! Anyway, this chapter was a hard one to write, mainly because I didn't know where to focus. It's set in the Headmasters Office, and Harry is left alone for the day. Thanks for all the subscriptions, people who added me to their favourites list and reviews again!**

**L x**

**P.S Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes as usual **

Chapter 10 Life Goes On

Harry woke up for the second time in the unfamiliar bedroom. He approached the window overlooking the main street of Hogsmeade. And there they were; masses of students.

Harry had forgotten that McGonagal had told him to come to the castle early. She had organised it so Harry wasn't disturbed by fans. The younger two years were to be in dorms for most of the day being looked after by the other professors. McGonagal understood Harry needed some peace.

But how was he supposed to get to Hogwarts? You couldn't apparate there, and there was no fireplace in the room. Downstairs, there would also be students. Harry was trapped.

But then he looked at the armchair and saw his own invisibility cloak, perfect. He got changed, pulled the cloak over him and crept up to the castle.

"I told you to leave early, Potter." muttered McGonagal.

"I know, I slept in." replied Harry.

"Well anyway, I'm off to visit an old friend." McGonagal told him: "Everything belonging to Dumbeldore and Snape is still in this room, so take what you need. Oh and for your own sake Harry, stay quiet, there are still first and second years here, so if you go wandering, that cloak might be handy." She winked at Harry and left the room.

He looked around at the familiar office in which he had spent hours in his sixth year with Dumbledore. It had been two years since he had died, and Harry could've done with him being around last year, he would have helped a great deal.

He looked up at the bookshelves which were two stories high. Now, where would Albus Dumbledore hide the secrets of the war before he had died. He climbed the ladder up to the top where he found a notebook similar to the one Dumbledore always had, Harry knew his previous headmaster better than he thought.

He flicked through the book until he found the final notes:  
><em><br>__-Harry is a horcrux and he must know this.__  
><em>_-Although he must kill all the horcruxes before Voldemort must defeat him.__  
><em>_-Snape must be told this in order to help Harry__  
><em>_-Draco must disarm me to claim the elder wand, because it is almost certain that Harry will claim it from him.__  
><em>_-Snape must be the one to kill me so he gains the Dark Lord's trust.__  
><em>_-Harry must be killed by Voldemort.__  
><em>_(Harry could survive due to his mother's love)_

He shut the book. How did Dumbledore work this out? It had never really made sense to him, but it had happened.

Then he went to the back and there was a letter. The name: Harry James Potter was scrawled in Snape's writing.

_Dear Harry,___

_It may seem unusual for me to write to you, after all I have done nothing but despise you, but I wanted you to know the truth and I have written this in hope that you find it and forgive me.___

_I loved Lily and I still do. I may have been a coward and backed away from her son, but I never loved a woman again. I'm scared to love Harry, because in the end, it always seems to hurt. I wanted you to know that Dumbledore told me everything that you may have seen from my memories or from this book. And he gave me the responsibility of making sure you did know this.___

_I have tried to help you Harry, but because being Headmaster in a school crawling and infested with death eaters, it has been difficult. The sword, it was me, I knew about horcruxes and I knew, that the sword was rightfully yours. I hope that it fulfilled your purposes.___

_Do the right thing Harry, trust Dumbledore.___

_Snape___

_PS yes my patronus is Lily's doe, I hope this proves my love and Harry Potter, you have your mothers eyes._

Harry believed even more hat Snape was brave. As he had said to Neville yesterday, the worst feeling ever is to love someone else's girlfriend or wife. Snape felt this and he felt it bad.

"Ah Harry, you found my notebook, I guess my hiding place was not that good after all." Harry jumped up and turned around to see a portrait of Dumbledore: "Sorry to frighten you, I should have talked to you sooner, but I was quite contempt watching you. My, haven't you grown?"

"Dumbledore, um professor, it's good to see you, I mean in this form." Harry had gotten over his fright.

"Yes it is, I didn't want to be a ghost, but I think this picture frame suits me." Dumbledore smiled: "Pardon me for asking Harry, but by any chance is that a ring on your finger?"

"Yeah, Ginny and I, um well she got pregnant and, Mrs Weasley insisted on tying the knot." Harry replied.

"Family man in the making, bet your glad you didn't choose death after all, you're lucky Harry, surviving two killing curses. Everyone but you doesn't survive even one?" Dumbledore told him.

"Yeah I'm glad, we have a house and I've recently got a job." Harry smiled back at Dumbledore.

"Auror?" Harry nodded: "I knew it. I know you'll make a fine one too"

"I knew I would find you here" Harry turned around to see Neville. "It's eight o'clock you know, you've been here all day!"

"Blimey! Did you have a good day?" queried Harry.

"No not really, I ended it with Luna." Neville told him: "I forced her to admit that she liked Rolf more, it's over."

"Nev, I'm sorry mate." Harry sat down next to his friend, "There will be someone else."

"I know, but I guess I couldn't keep pretending, it wasn't fair." Neville said: "I realised today, that well the chemistry, it's not there anymore."

"It's for the best; shall we go for a butterbeer?" Harry invited Neville. "I've well just finished my speech and this box is to go back to my room, but I think I've done everything before I go home."

"Yeah, why not? Ginny will be glad to see you and I'll just go and get my coat, I will meet you in the courtyard in five minutes."

**Bless Neville, but I do have someone else to pair up with him. Oh and Snape's letter was really hard to write, so I hope I didn't make it too soppy. The next chapter is the memorial service, so I will warn you in advance, have your tissues ready!**

**Please review, I love to read anyone's feedback!**

**L x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Anyway, this is the memorial service chapter, where Harry will finally thank everyone. I'm really sorry for the slowness of this story, it has only been set over a week, but it will go faster now! Anyway, I don't think it will make you cry too much, considering I don't think what I wrote for Harry's speech is that good. But please read it, there is a surprise at the end!**

**Anyway, enjoy this; I hope to have another chapter up soon! And I'm sorry for any grammatical errors!**

**L x**

Chapter 11 Life Goes On

At nine o'clock, which was Harry's earliest morning in the week, he was already in a tie and suit at Hogwarts. The service wasn't until two o'clock, but Harry had offered to set up the Great Hall, after all, they expected plenty of people to come.

"Now Harry, is your speech written and practised?" asked McGonagal: "It mustn't be too short or too long mind."

"Yes, it's all sorted. I don't know how long it is, but it's fine." Harry replied.

"Glad to hear it. Now, the service will start by revealing the plaque in the hallway, then we will proceed to the Great Hall. Your speech will be last, and then we will have food." McGonagal instructed Harry.

"Okay, I think I've got it, so my speech needs to leave a good impression." Harry said, as McGonagal smiled and went to sort the house elves with the catering.

"Harry, I've missed you." Harry had never seen his pregnant wife run so fast, "That house has never been so lonely!"

"Oh Ginny so have I! I can't wait to get home tonight, just to spend a night with you." Harry hugged her and they kissed.

"The plaques just about to be revealed, I can't wait until you see it." Harry told his wife.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! What was so important that you had to leave your pregnant wife?" Hermione shouted at Harry, who forgot that his extremely intelligent best friend had quite a temper.

"Hermione, I forgot about your extremely pleasant greetings. Good to see you." Harry laughed.

"Good to see you too, though I didn't realise that you were that much of a complete utter dickhead and didn't have a millimetre of common sense. I mean, look at her, you should know better!" Hermione said angrily while she threw herself into Harry's arms.

"Hermione, I didn't realise that you thought of me as a porcelain doll too." Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah well, you're carrying his child." Hermione smiled at her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please have your attention?" McGonagal announced.

"Today, we reveal this plaque of memory for the Battle of Hogwarts. McGonagal continued: "I require Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic to do the honours."

"Good afternoon, my fellow people. Before I reveal this wonderful plaque, I wanted to describe what it means. In the centre of it, there is a phoenix, which was our good friends Albus Dumbledore's pet. But engraved in Goblin Gold it is a symbol that I am proud of. During both wars, I was a member of the order of the Phoenix which was an organisation that aimed to defeat Voldemort and worked alongside my good friend, Harry Potter. So I reveal this not as a Minister, but as a loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix. May all of these brave fighters rest in peace." Kingsley pulled off the cloth and revealed the truly breath taking plaque.

"It's beautiful..." Ginny whispered to Harry. The room was full of faces of amazement and gasps. She could see her brother's name, Fred Weasley. And below it were Tonks and Remus.

The service overall went well and soon it was time for Harry's speech: "Today, I was unsure on what to talk about, whether you wanted to hear about the war or just the people who we lost during this time.  
>I may be the Boy who lived, the chosen one or whatever you may want to call me. But I have one flaw; I can't stop blaming myself, ever! And well, for the past year I've thought of Fred, Remus, Tonks and other people, as being people who shouldn't have died, I've thought of them dying for me. But then the only person who died for me was my mother. The rest of them, they died for a greater and better cause. They died for peace, for a world without Voldemort. But I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I'm seeing George without his twin, who would have joined him whispering jokes to each other. I'm sorry for my godson, Teddy Lupin, for he is going to grow up without parents, and I can relate to that.<br>But today, as well as commemorating these brave people's deaths, I wanted to thank all of you, for your efforts during the war. I want to say thank you to my two best friends: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, for refusing to let me go alone on this one and being there for me. I want to thank all the members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and my own organisation: Dumbledore's Army, which during absence was led by Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and my wife Ginny Potter. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who fought in one way or another, for this cause.  
>But today I want to leave you with a mission. This mission is not to defeat an enemy, or a person who scares us and ruins every opportunity of happiness. I stand here a father to be, and I want to do this for my son or daughter. When I was ten, I was an orphan who thought my parents were killed in a car crash, I never knew about this world. And this world, a world of magic still amazes me today. I don't want any of you to do what Voldemort did, to use your talents for the wrong purpose. So this mission is to carry on moving on, but to also keep improving this world, for generations to come." the audience erupted into an applause for Harry, but he didn't sit down.<p>

"And if I could ask you to do one more thing, I know this is unexpected but I think it would be a nice way to finish. Could you please all in a moment, light up your wands for a minute of silence? Ron, could you please turn off the lights."

Ron flicked the switch on his delumimator and all Harry could see from the front was a sea of lights.

As they enjoyed the buffet served afterwards, Harry received countless hugs and complements for his speech. Mrs Weasley and a few others had cried, and Harry had tried to comfort them.

"Harry love; let's go home, the baby has been kicking all day!" Ginny whispered. Harry walked his wife to the gates and they apparated home. They gently guided each other into bed when Ginny announced: "Harry, help! My waters have broke!

**There is a new character in the next chapter; I think you can all guess who it is. Anyway I can't wait to write it, I think it is going to be adorable! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please review!**

**L x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Anyway, this is a chapter with a great deal of dialogue, so sorry for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think you might find the scene with just Harry, Ginny and James quite cute. **

**Please excuse some grammar and spelling, I am also thinking of replacing older chapters so they make sense.**

**Lx**

Chapter 12 Life Goes On

"Can I help you, Mr Potter?" A nurse asked Harry in the reception area of St Mungos.

"Yes, I think you can. It's my wife, Ginny, she's due next week but her waters broke and I think she's in labour." Harry told her in a panicked voice.

"Okay, I'll get the porter to take her up. Mr Potter, why don't you contact your family of hers and notify them? Oh and stay calm, she'll be in good hands. Healer Chang will be tending to her." the nurse comforted Harry.

"Thank you, I will floo home and alert everyone." Harry rushed off to the fireplace after kissing the forehead of Ginny, "It'll be all ok, I'm going to tell your parents."

"Harry, what's happened, have you and Ginny split up?" Molly Weasley hugged her son in-law.

"Ginny's in labour, can you come to the hospital?" Harry told her.

"Sure love, I'll go and get the rest, you get back to Ginny" Mrs Weasley then shouted: "Arthur! We're about to have another grandchild, get downstairs!"

"Well I'll be going, see you there." Harry returned quickly to the fireplace.

"Harry you're just in time, she's quite far on." Cho told him.

"HARRY POTTER, get your puny little arse in this room, so I can hold your hand!" Ginny screamed.

"Are they always like that?" Harry asked Cho.

"Unfortunately, they're very hormonal!" Cho and Harry laughed.

"I MEAN IT POTTER, IF YOU DON'T GET HERE RIGHT NOW, THEN I'LL FILE FOR DIVORCE!"

Harry rushed over: "Ginny, cool it, I'm here." he said "I'm always here, just push, it'll be all ok!"

"Good, I feel like I'm having a boulder not a baby!" Ginny told him and Harry chuckled.

"Ginny, only you could joke about this, I'll just go and update the family." Harry kissed her hand "They're all here, that kid has a hell of a lot of aunts and uncles."

Harry walked out of the door: "She's nearly there and Cho said she's doing ok."

"Harry!" Hermione ran over to him, "You're about to be a father!"

"I know, and I'm not even 19 yet! Anyway, I'm going back in, Ginny's already trying to kill me!" Harry returned back to the room.

"Harry, we're ready for the final push!" Cho told him. He looked at his watch, half eleven at night, so much for a nice night in his own bed.

"Ok, Gin love; please just do this, the harder you push, the less time it will take." Harry stroked Ginny's hair. It was damp with the birth; her face was tear-stained and red.

"I know Harry, it's not as easy as you thi-" At that moment Ginny screamed in pain, and Harry could hear the tiny cry of his baby.

"Harry, you are a father to a healthy bouncing boy." Cho announced as she handed him in to his arms: "Why don't you take him to see your family, while I clean up Ginny?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be back in a minute." Harry left the room again.

"It's a boy, born four minutes ago." Harry said to the anxious and eager faces in the waiting room.

"Oh Harry! And exactly a year after the war!" Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family surrounded him, with some peeping over others to get a glance at his son.

"Harry, he's beautiful." Hermione admired the tiny child Harry was holding.

"Yeah, I know. Cho just used a spell to clean him up. Mrs Weasley, do you mind taking him for a moment? I wondered whether I could have a word with Ron and Hermione?"

"Sure Harry, you don't rush back mind, you've had a busy day." Mrs Weasley took the bundle from his arms and cooed at the baby's face.

"Guys, I wondered, well whether you would do Ginny and I the honours of being godparents?" Harry asked his two best friends.

"Harry we would love to!" Hermione said, "I mean, Ron and I are really grateful you chose us."

"Yeah Harry, I mean, you have definitely made the right choice." Ron patted his shoulder.

"Thanks guys, guess I should be getting back to Ginny." When the three friends returned to the waiting room, Harry took his son from Molly and went through to Ginny.

"Ginny, you look tired" Harry greeted his wife.

"Shut up, course I look tired. Now, give me my son!" Ginny demanded.

"Oh okay, here you go." Ginny took his son and wrapped him in her arms. Harry climbed onto the bed and put his arm around his wife.

"He looks like you." Ginny said quietly. She was right though, the baby was small and had tufts of jet black hair. His nose resembled his, although like all babies, his eyes were a cute baby blue.

"Yeah he does, I think he's already handsome." Harry agreed with his wife.

"Just like his father." Ginny smiled at the face. Tears were running down her face and Harry noticed he was crying.

"Gin, what's wrong?" He pulled her closer to him on the hospital bed.

"It's just that, well Harry we're still teenagers, I mean, can we really cope?" Ginny looked at Harry. He looked at her through his glasses and brushed his hair back with his hand. "Ginny, we may be teenagers, but no matter how old you are, I don't think parenting gets any easier. Plus, we're the only parents this little guy's got, and I want him to have the one thing I wanted more than ever when I was a child: a mother and a father."

"You're right, I love you Harry Potter." Harry grabbed his wife being careful of the baby and kissed her.

"I love you too Gin, now even though Baby is a highly appropriate name and it is quite cute, I think it might be better if we thought of a name for this guy." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, and I've been thinking of one, and I think it suits him." Ginny told him.

"Go on then, spill Gin." Harry replied.

"Well you might not like it but I do. What do you think of James?" Ginny asked her husband.

"James Potter. I think that is a fine name. But I have one more addition to it." Harry loved the name, after all, the boy Ginny was holding reminded him of his father.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well, if we are going to commemorate one marauder, we might as well add another. This little guy is called James Sirius Potter."

"Perfect." Harry slipped off the bed as Ginny spoke. She cradled James for a while, while Harry dozed off. Eventually she put James in the crib and slept.

**Hope you enjoyed this, I wrote it while listening to Harry Potter in 99 seconds. Anyway, the next few chapters are just going to be Harry, Ginny and James while they get used to being a family. Oh, and even though there's tons on this website, I can't find a good fanfic to read! Please help and leave suggestions in my reviews!**

**Will update again soon, please review!**

**L x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I'm on a writing roll at the moment, one chapter a day! Until I reach some form of block and can't think what to write next. Anyway, I have replaced some of the early chapters with more correct versions, but please let me know if you want me to replace anymore. Anyway enjoy this cute little chapter, it is quite long but I have included a description of James' room. I have the next few chapters planned, so they should be up sometime soon!**

**L x**

Chapter 13 Life Goes On: Family Man

"Finally you're awake, my arms getting tired with holding this kid!" Ginny smiled at Harry then at their child, who was sleeping in her arms. "Morning Gin, James ok?"

"Yeah he's fine, just fed him." she giggled, "Let me fix your hair Harry, it looks like you've been involved in some form of explosion or other magical disaster." She whispered a spell and Harry felt his hair lie flat.

"Em Gin love, where did this blanket come from? I don't remember it being here last night." Harry asked his wife.

"My mother, she insisted that she didn't want you cold. She came here this morning, fussed over James, and then brought all this food. So I've sent her to our house to stock the cupboards." Ginny told him.

"Thinking of the house, I need to sort out the nursery for this little guy, before you leave here. Do you know when that is?" Harry stroked his son's forehead.

"Yeah, I can leave late afternoon today but only if I want to. But I think I want to be home now." Ginny said.

"Good, then I think I might head home now then come back to take you home in the car with James. Oh, and I'll get one of those muggle car seats for him." Harry replied.

"Ok Harry, love you!" Ginny shouted, but she didn't know whether Harry had heard her.

Harry was striding across the reception when he saw Hermione with a gift bag and a bunch of flowers with Ron. "Hey, you come to see Ginny?"

"Yeah, thought we'd keep sis company, and meet our godson." Ron replied: "Where you off to Harry?"

"I'm off home, James is coming home tonight and we need the nursery sorted." Harry told them.

"That's great news! You can then start being a dad instead of visiting the baby in hospital. I'm sure Ron will give you a hand decorating." Hermione hugged him again.

"Yeah, sure mate, anything for little nephew, and godson of course!" Ron told him, Harry knew he didn't have much choice in the matter, these days, Hermione made every decision for him.

"That'd great! Shall we get going, Ginny would still love to see you Hermione, I think she's becoming bored. Oh, and Ron you can see him later." Harry guided his friend over to the fireplace where they flooed back to their house.  
>********************************************************************************<p>

"Oh hello Harry, good to see you finally awake. I hope I didn't disturb you with that blanket. And Ronald, please sort out your collar, you're sometimes so scruffy that I'm embarrassed to call you my own son" Mrs Weasley said, while Harry chuckled because it always had and still made him laugh when people used Ron's full name, which was also used by Hermione when she was arguing. Ron did the opposite, and shortened Hermione's name to "Hermy" which drove her insane.

"Yes mother." Ron hastily straightened out his collar. Harry knew it, Hermione had rushed him out of bed so early this morning, he wasn't awake or alert yet."

"We'll be upstairs, Ronald offered a hand with the James' room" Harry told Mrs Weasley. Ron punched Harry, as he knew Harry was only doing it to annoy him. "I expected that of you Ron, after all, James is your godson and nephew."

"Yes mum, I knew that. Harry, can we go upstairs now?" he said as he dragged his friend up the staircase.

"It's this one Ron." Harry told him as they entered the room full of flat-pack furniture Ginny had bought earlier in the week.

"Ok, I'm guessing the colour scheme is blue?" Ron asked.

"Now that we know it is a boy, yes." Harry replied as he started to chant the charm that turned the walls a pale shade of bright blue. Then they emptied the boxes that Ginny had left, and changed more things to a navy shade that would go with the walls. On the cream carpet, they placed a navy, thick, soft rug for the baby to play on when it was older. Ron added the Quidditch mobile to the ceiling, which he added Ginny to and Harry catching the snitch. Harry added the baby blue blankets to the crib and magically embroidered James and a snitch at one corner to it. After three hours, the room looked homely and like a baby's room

Hermione suddenly entered the room where Harry and Ron were finishing off: "Wow, Ginny will be impressed. Now, Ron, what did you mention this morning about a romantic dinner tonight?"

"Oh that, um well I'm guessing we better be off. You'll be fine picking up Gin on your own Harry?" Ron asked while he hugged his fiancée.

"Yeah, we will be fine; you two go and have fun tonight." Harry smiled as he watched his two friends kiss.

"Ok, we'd better be going. Don't think about even stepping foot in the restaurant in that outfit Ronald, you are changing as soon as we get home!" Hermione looked down at Ron's outfit; he was wearing tattered jeans and a red polo shirt. Harry thought there was nothing wrong with his outfit, but then again, he was a guy.

"Yes mistress, see you soon Harry" as he rushed off after Hermione. He laughed; Hermione did definitely wear the trousers in their relationship. Ron had to do everything she said, and she was sometimes even more of an annoying mother than Mrs Weasley.

Harry cleaned up the rest of the boxes and other mess. As he left the room, he closed the door and thought he could really transform the door into something too. With a flick of his wand, the door turned blue, and then he magically painted James on the front. The whole door resembled a quidditch jersey with the star below the name, Harry grinned, and he was pleased with his work, and left his house to collect his son.

Harry was greeted at the hospital by Ginny throwing herself into his arms. "Let's get home; I'm bored out of my mind!" Ginny said.

"Good plan, I brought the car, although I parked it a few stops away on the underground so it wasn't noticed. But people saw me come here, so there may be a crowd waiting outside for us." Harry told his wife, and kissed her on the forehead. She looked a lot better, her hair was neat and freshly washed and she was wearing a polka dot smock which showed her newly flatter stomach. She was holding James, who was dressed in a striped baby gro. "That's fine, we'll just show them our beautiful son and give them something worth writing about. Here, you take James."

"Ok, are you ready?" Harry said, as he gently took his son from Ginny and made sure his head was propped up. He had learnt the trick from when he babysat Teddy.

"Yeah, let's go." The two new parents entered the old lift and Harry pressed the button for the ground floor. They left the hospital, and as Harry said, there were reporters from the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler and various other magazines.

Ginny and Harry smiled at the cameras: "Mr Potter, is this your son? What is he called? When was he born?" One reporter asked him.

"Yeah, this is my son. He is called James Sirius Potter, and he was born late last night." Harry replied calmly, while gently tipping his son on an angle to show the cameras.

"And you are happy to become a father at an early age?" the reporter then asked.

"Of course, this is my son, he means the world to me and he isn't even a day old yet. Now, if you could excuse my wife and I, we need to get home." He led Ginny out of the crowd and they set off for home.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the cute family scene. I'm hoping to include more of Ron and Hermione arguing, as they are fun to write! Anyway, any suggestions and feedback welcome as always. **

**Please, please, please review!**

**L x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, second chapter tonight because I got really bored. Anyway, this is a corny family chapter where Ginny and Harry finally spend some time alone with James. But it also has some scenes with Harry and Ginny being romantic which shows you their relationship.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**L x**

Chapter 14 Life Goes On

Ginny awoke on the Tuesday morning in her own bed. And not just her own bed, her own bed with a peaceful Harry in it. She crept out of the bed, and went to the toilet. Once she had been, she could hear James crying.

Ginny entered the nursery Harry and Ron had created the day before and peered down at her sleeping son. He looked just like Harry, his body sprawled across the mattress in the crib and his mouth slightly open showing a cute expression. But as she was watching, the screams became louder and louder. She picked up the baby, rocked it gently before heading to the kitchen.

She made breakfast while preparing James' bottle. It was Harry's favourite: pancakes with coffee. Once the bottle was ready, she propped James up in her arms: "There you go you little hungry mite." while she stroked his already uncontrollable hair flat.

"Morning" Ginny jumped to see Harry leaning against the doorway: "I smell pancakes Gin, you know me way too well."

"Well since it's your first morning home, I've decided to treat you." She pouted, which was a sign for Harry to kiss her, which he did:"Ew Harry, you have really bad morning breath, here take James, these pancakes need tossing."

"Ok, can I go and put him in the living room, I've set up the carry cot, did it after you went upstairs to sort him out and get him to go to sleep." Harry asked his wife.

"Yeah sure, just make sure you do it carefully, I don't want his neck broke." Ginny replied.

Harry placed his son in the carry cot before returning to the wrapped his arms around Ginny, hugging her waist tightly while she was trying to cook. Harry then gently kissed right down her neck whispering: "I love you."

Ginny giggled like a ten year old girl: "Urgh, Harry you're distracting me, I'll burn your pancakes."

"You better not, I'm starving!" He stretched showing his toned torso.

"You always are" Ginny laughed again, "Your son takes after you too, he was screaming for a feed this morning. Now I have two hungry men to feed."

"I know, oh and that looks done Gin." Harry told her. She plated up the breakfast, and her and Harry sat down. Harry shovelled down the pancakes, but Ginny ate hers slowly while stroking Harry's leg under the table: "Gin, please stop, if you do that anymore I won't be able to control myself, and I really don't want another James yet."

"Ok, but I like doing it, here's Nutmeg with the mail." Ginny smiled sweetly.

Harry opened the new Arrival cards one by one. They had come from all over, some from people he knew, some from total strangers. Then he found the Daily Prophet.  
><em><br>__"THE NEW ARRIVAL OF BABY POTTER._

_Exactly one year after the war, eighteen year old Ginevra Molly Potter gave birth to a baby boy, which the couple have named James Sirius Potter after Harry's father and Godfather._

_We had been watching St Mungos for a few days now, but it came to light this morning when we saw Ron Weasley and his partner Hermione Granger as well as some other Weasleys entering the hospital. But it became clear when Mr Potter himself arrived at St Mungos. As they returned with the baby in arms, we managed to get one question out of Harry about his new found fatherhood: "He's my son, and he means the world to me." But is Potter really ready to become a father?"_

Harry looked at the smiling picture of Ginny and him with James, and he had never realised this, but they looked surprisingly like James and Lily, his parents. He was holding James outside of the hospital, and he had his arm round Ginny.

"Our boy made front page love." Ginny snatched the article from him, and gave a mischievous smirk in his direction. She smiled when she saw the picture.

"For a woman who just gave birth, I really don't look bad." Ginny told Harry.

They both directed their heads at the living room when James started wailing again: "You finish your coffee Harry, I'll sort him." Ginny sighed and entered the living room, "Ew, I can definitely smell shit!"

She heard Harry's laugh from the next room. Great, his sarcastic remarks and mocking her had returned. Even though it was only for one week, Ginny had missed having the house to herself. "Potter, do want to do this?"

"Not particularly, I think James wants you to."

"Thought so, so shut your mouth while I do this horrific deed." Ginny shouted back at him.

Ginny returned fifteen minutes later while Harry was reading the rest of the paper. She leant against the worktop, twirling her red hair. "Oh, hello Mrs Potter." Harry whispered in his sexy man voice.  
>Ginny strolled over wiggling her hips and sat on his lap.<p>

"Hello to you too, Mr Potter." Ginny replied.

"Why, I do think you think you make one yummy mummy." Harry murmured.

Ginny slapped him, "Harry James Potter! Having a baby does not make me immediately thirty!" she said: "And weren't you reading that paper?"

"Stuff that!" Harry threw the paper on the kitchen floor and grabbed Ginny into a passionate snog. He rubbed her cheek: "Only you could get talcum powder on your face Ginny!"

"You better watch out Harry, with those Aran jumpers, you're heading for a mid-life crisis." Ginny giggled.

"Right that's it Ginevra Molly Potter, I'm off to my office." He kissed her once more before he jokily stormed out the kitchen and before he left the door, he stuck his tongue out at her. This was the Harry that made her uncontrollably smile.

**I hope you enjoyed this little snapshot of the Potter family in the early days. I know not much happened, but I wanted to include some romance between Harry and Ginny and how they are a really good couple! I will try to update again on Friday. Thanks again for all the reviews so far and everything else!**

**Please review my story so far!**

**L x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Nothing much happens in this chapter, as it is another family scene. Although this is the last real chapter like this for some time, so enjoy! I broke up for Easter today, so that means that for two weeks, I will be uploading more frequently. As always, I am very grateful for all the reviews I have received so far! Thanks!**

**L x**

Chapter 15 Life Goes On

A week after James was born; Harry and Ginny found themselves suffering from sleepless nights. That night, Harry climbed into bed and rolled over so he was closer to Ginny, locking her in his arms and kissing the back of her neck.

"Leave me alone Harry, I'm way too tired for this." Ginny moaned and closed her eyes again. She could see why people had said parenting was tiring, as she found herself looking forward to bed more and more every night.

"Ok, I understand. Night Gin." Harry rolled back over to his side, and he found himself soon asleep.

Around half two in the morning, Harry heard James' cry. He didn't really know what to do; Ginny always heard it first and sorted it. He gently tapped her shoulder, but she didn't stir. So Harry left her, and crept along the landing to the nursery.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's up little guy?" Harry cradled his son. He had already been to the kitchen to grab a bottle, as from his short experience, most of the crying was because he was hungry.

He switched the light off while juggling James and went to his office. Harry liked his office; the room had a very comfy armchair which he assumed would be best for feeding James. He sat in it, and propped James up as he fed him. Last week, he would have never of thought anyone could make him disturb his night's sleep, or get him up without him being annoyed, but being a father for even such a small amount of time had changed him a lot.

Once Harry had fed his son, he got up carefully trying not to hurt James. Then he went over to the bookshelf, and picked up Dumbledore's notebook again: "Now James, why don't we have a flick through this?" Harry whispered to his son.

He sat back down in his chair, book in one hand, baby in the other. He flicked through the book, some of Dumbledore's notes were pointless: "Get more sherbet lemons!" and some were the most important documents Harry had ever seen. Even though towards the end, Harry was the closest person to Dumbledore, it became apparent that Dumbledore was his own independent man.

He put the book down, and kissed James on the forehead: "You know what little guy? You and Ginny are the best thing that happened to me. You're the only family I have, and no matter what you grow up to be, just remember, I'm always here and I love you." he whispered to his son, then realised that he was slowly dozing off. He might as well go back to Ginny and his bed, but then he would be sure to wake James. So Harry found himself slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>That morning Ginny woke up and reached unintentionally for Harry. But where was he? Oh God, Harry only just came back. Harry was never up before her, and it was highly unlikely that he would have heard James cry.<p>

She checked James' room, and found herself panicking as there was no baby in the crib. She then decided to check the office. And there they were. Harry didn't stir and the door creaked open, his face hung from his neck, his eyes closed and in his arms was James.

She watched from the doorway, admiring her husband and their baby son. Until she realised James was awake, and then she gently took him from Harry's arms in fear of him crying and waking Harry up. She then pulled the blanket over him and left him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Around midday, Harry descended down the stairs, still looking sleepy. "Morning Harry." Ginny was in the kitchen and had obviously heard him walking down the stairs.<p>

"What time is it?" Harry stretched and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Quarter to twelve, I didn't want it wake you. You were lucky that James didn't end up crying during the night, He would have woken you up. You two looked so cute together this morning, like a proper father and son, how did you end up there?"

"Well I heard James' cry and you were asleep, so I fed him and then took him into the office where I read for a while then we both ended up asleep." Harry said groggily. Ginny walked up to him, clasped her arms around him waist and kissed him tenderly: "Harry Potter, you have the makings of a very good father, James is very lucky."

"We are lucky to have such a beautiful son, and I am lucky to have such a gorgeous wife." Harry dipped her romantically into a snog.

"I love you Harry Potter!" Ginny told him.

"I love you too, now I'm going to get ready, we're going to your mother's today."

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Ginny went back through to the living room where James was.

Harry pulled his t-shirt which featured the Holyhead Harpies, a gift from Ginny when they first starting dating and went downstairs. Ginny was outside watering the flowers, but he could see that James was still in his carry cot. "Hey little guy, time to go to Grandma's house. But don't worry, she makes good food." Harry whispered to his son. He should probably stop chatting to his baby son; some people will start to think he was crazy. He kissed his forehead, and then carefully placed him in the car seat.

"I can't work out how to use those straps on that seat yet Harry, stupid Muggle invention." Ginny said "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah, I have the changing bag as well with extra bottles. And I just need my shoes." Harry grabbed his sneakers, and the two of them headed out of the door. They apparated for the first time with James and arrived out the burrow. Molly came running out the door as usual, "Ginny love, nice to have you home and with James! Aw Harry, you look like a proper father!" Molly all three of them, and led them inside.

"Oh hello Harry, see you have brought my girl and grandson home." Arthur took the changing bag from Harry's arm and shook his hand. Then while Ginny and Molly were talking, he placed the car seat on the armchair and let James out of the crib. As soon as he had re-entered the kitchen, Molly immediately offered to take James from him: "Aren't you getting so big James, come on Harry, pass him over, it's about time this kid had a cuddle from Grandma." She cooed at the baby, who was wearing blue cotton dungarees and a white shirt.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Harry and Ginny were left alone, as Arthur Weasley took the car seat inside his shed to work out how it worked. Harry didn't really understand why it was so fascinating for him, but Mr Weasley was always amazed by Muggle objects. Molly Weasley was spoiling his son in the living room, so they were both left with nothing to do. They climbed the old wooden staircase to Ginny's old room, where they collapsed on the bed. "My parents seem to like having James here; it's nice to see Mum have someone to fuss over considering we have now all moved out." Ginny said quietly as she was conscious that her mother would hear through the floor. She kissed Harry again.<p>

"I remember when we played Quidditch out in your back garden when we were at Hogwarts, and yeah it is." Harry replied.

"Yeah, those were the good times, hey Harry that isn't a bad idea!" Ginny sat up, and Harry followed her.

"Seriously Gin? It was a week since you had a child; you're in no fit state to be hit by a Bludger!" Harry said.

"Not a full game of Quidditch, just a fly for fun." Ginny pouted at Harry: "And I promise to be careful, please Harry please?" Ginny persuaded him, and Harry smiled.

"Ok, we won't tell your mother, just one quick fly." Before he even finished what he was saying Ginny threw her arms around his neck. Harry smiled and said: "Accio Firebolt!" and Harry's broom shot through the open window. Ginny grabbed her old broom, and they mounted them, flying out of the window. Harry casted a disguise charm, so there was no chance they would be seen by Muggles, and they flew over the countryside, passing Xenophilius Lovegood's house.

Once they had landed back in the garden, Ginny dismounted the broom and said: "That was fun!"

"Ginevra Molly Potter! I told you not to ride a broom until you had fully recovered!" The two of them heard Mrs Weasley's voice, and collapsed on the grass laughing.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and how even though she is an adult, Ginny still finds a way to rebel against her mother. I found the first scene with just Harry and James extremely cute to write, so I hope you enjoy that too.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**L x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, anyway this is another chapter! It's Harry's first day at work and Kingsley has a big surprise in store! Anyway something else happens towards the end, and it's quite big news, but you may hate me for it!.**

**Thanks to everyone again for my reviews, it really means a lot to me as this is my first fanfic!**

**L x**

Chapter 16 Life Goes On

James Potter was now five weeks old and Ginny had already seen a change in him. He still couldn't support himself, but his clothes were getting small and he had become more alert. She had also found that her and Harry and adopted a routine for looking after their son, and with Harry doing his fair share, Ginny could clean the house and cook without having to juggle James as well.

But today was different, because Harry was starting his first day at work. The alarm clock in the bed room erupted at seven, and Ginny and Harry sleepily got out of bed. Ginny had agreed to wake up with him to cook breakfast. The baby was still asleep when she checked on him, which meant she could cook breakfast in peace while Harry showered.

Harry returned from the bathroom to an empty bedroom. Ginny was obviously cooking breakfast downstairs. He pulled on some black trousers and a striped shirt he had bought the other week for his job, and grabbed the robe to go over them. Although Harry didn't think he suited the robe, to be honest he felt like a prick in it.

"Morning Gin." Harry said as he entered the kitchen. He grabbed the Daily Prophet to read but found it rather distracting as Ginny was back to wearing her tiny and very short but cute nightdresses. "I've missed those, Gin." Harry smiled at her.

"I know you have, but don't worry, they're back now. Now shall I get ready today or shall I just do the grocery shop in this little number?" Ginny joked.

"Oh god no! Those little dresses are for my eyes only. After all you are mine, and I can't let you tempt other guys." Harry replied.

"No need to get territorial Potter, I'm only teasing with you." She turned her head back to the frying pan tossing her hair and placed one hand on her hip. Harry chuckled, Ginny acted so childish sometimes.

In the corner of the kitchen, Harry found his son in the carrycot. He scooped him up, and gently tickled him. "Harry, don't do that, he has only just had his bottle so he'll end up being sick."

"Ok Gin, anything in the Daily Prophet this morning?" Harry said while still holding James.

"Nothing much, something about you being a father, none of it was true anyway as usual." Ginny replied, plating up his breakfast.

"I won't bother reading it yet. Thanks for the pancakes love." Harry said with a mouthful a food. Ginny laughed and sat down with James and started adding milk to her muesli: "You should know better Potter than to speak while food is in your mouth. Set a good example Harry for your son and learn some manners!"

"You get more like Molly Weasley every day." Harry replied and mocked her.

"Don't you dare compare me to my mother!" Ginny jokily slapped his arm before Harry leant forward and kissed her.

"I'm going to miss you today Gin." Harry said softly.

"I will miss you too, but you need to go to work today and earn us some money so we can go on holiday this year." Ginny told him.

"On one condition Gin, that you go and buy James a toy broomstick. Deal?" Harry chuckled.

"Deal, now come on, or else you'll be late." Ginny collected his plate and Harry got up.

"Now be good Harry, and if you can't be good be careful! Oh and my dad says he'll check how you're doing a lunch." Ginny kissed him goodbye, and then climbed the stairs to go and get ready. Harry then opened the door and left the house after sneaking a wave to James.

* * *

><p>"Ah Harry, you're here." Kingsley was leaning against his desk in his new office. he was beaming at him while Harry hung his robe on the peg at his door.<p>

"Hello Kingsley, wow this office is nice!" Harry replied.

"Yeah, this office is for the head Auror of the Ministry. I must say, it would be nice to have such a comfy leather chair in my office." Kingsley said, still smiling.

"Well why is my name on the door? I'm not head Auror!" Harry looked shocked, why did he have such a plush office?

"God Harry, I don't think I made the right choice after all, you're so slow!" Kingsley chuckled to himself, while Harry still looked startled.

"You mean, I'm head Auror? But what happened to the old one?" Harry questioned.

"Well during the time you were with your son, he retired. And to be honest, for this position I need someone I could trust with my own life. And that's you Harry!" Kingsley exclaimed.

"Erm ok. I'm very grateful for this position, I mean I don't think I have enough experience, but I'll try my best." Harry told him.

Kingsley patted his shoulder: "But that's not all Harry. After your speech at the memorial, I decided to create another informal position."

"Really? What?" Harry asked, with a look of curiousity in his eye.

"As an assistant to me Harry. You saved this world, so I think you can give us some ideas on how to run it. Oh and while you're working with me, your Deputy will take charge of this department. She may need to warm to you, she was a tad bit annoyed that you got this position." Kingsley answered.

"I'll bear that in mind, do I have a choice over this job?" Harry collapsed in the chair, making himself comfortable.

"No, now there's some papers I want you to read over this morning, and while I'm leaving, I'll engrave your title on the plaque." Kingsley winked at him and left the office.

Harry touched the ministry quills and stroked the parchment. He then grabbed the pile of papers and began to read.

* * *

><p>Ginny left the lift at the Auror department. She had come to visit Harry at work. She found the offices, skipping the head Auror, she was sure not to find Harry there. But there was no door with his name on it. She checked the Deputy office, but that hadn't changed. But then she approached the Head's office and read.<p>

Mr H.J Potter  
>Head Auror and assistant to Minister K. Shacklebolt.<p>

"Harry! You never told me that this was your position!" Ginny stormed through his office door.

"I didn't know till this morning Gin!" Harry got up from his chair and leant against the desk. Ginny laid James on his desk and kissed her husband. "I brought you some photos of us to make this office look homely."

"Thanks love, are you lonely at home or something?"

"Yeah, well James doesn't really do much yet apart from cry and eat. I can't wait until he grows up and becomes someone I can actually talk to." Ginny told Harry. "But I also came to tell you something…"

"And what would that something be?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione have split up, the weddings off and they're taking a break."

**You will get to find out more about that last part in the second chapter when Harry and Ginny try to patch the relationship up. Anyway, I bought a Kindle today so for the rest of the night I will be enjoying that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I even included more of Ginny and Harry's romance because I love writing them!**

**Please review as always, comments and feedback are much appreciated. And don't worry for all you Romione fans, they are only taking a break!**

**L x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! So this chapter was pretty hard to write. Harry does over to comfort Ron, and Ginny does the same. So really, it is just the details of why they have broken up! Anyway enjoy this chapter, I am preparing a big jump in time for the next one!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**L x**

Chapter 17 Life Goes On

Harry came home that night, feeling confused over what had happened with his two best friends. They were supposed to get married and he was supposed to be best man. Suddenly an owl flew through the window:

Dear Harry

I think you might have heard what has happened with Hermione from Ginny. I don't really know myself, all I know is that deep down I love her. Anyway, I've moved back to the Burrow, but when you get the chance, come over and keep me company please.

I could do with my best friend right now

Ron

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, but he heard no reply, then he went through to the kitchen. Ginny had left him a note, explaining that's her and James had gone to see Hermione. So then deciding to go to the Burrow, he grabbed his coat and wandered over to the fireplace then he flooed to Ron's house.

"Harry, you came." Ron sprinted to the door, giving Harry a very manly hug. He was wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt, and his eyes were all red and blotchy. Harry could tell Ron was cut up about Hermione and led him over to the sofa where he could talk.

"Mate, how did this happen?" Harry asked his friend.

"I don't know, I started it. I just was so sick of her bossing me around, so I lost it. She obviously fought back, and well you know Hermione. I knew she was already upset, but I still carried on. And she called it off and I came here." Ron put his hands to his face and slumped in his chair.

"It's just a rough patch. I couldn't count the amount of times you've annoyed her and she has got upset. I know it's never been that bad, but if she feels the same as you, she will come back." Harry ensured his friend.

"Harry, could you possibly talk to her, you could always sort out some form of problem." Ron replied: "I know she will never love me again, but I just want to talk to her.

"It's all gonna work out Ron, everything does. It took a few weeks for Ginny, and we went through a rough patch when we found out Ginny was pregnant. We weren't ready to have a child, but Ron; I'm a great believer in fate. All these people who died, they were supposed to die, so that everything would work. So if you and Hermione are supposed to have some time apart, then let it happen. Enjoy single life!" Harry said.

The two men chatted for a few hours, with Ron occasionally smiling at a few of Harry's jokes. Harry thought it better to distract Ron then tell him everything would be fine. Then Ginny emerged from the fireplace: "Oh Harry you're here, I've left Hermione at ours with James, and he would have woken up if I brought him here. Anyway, you ok bro?"

"I've been better Gin, but Harry has helped loads tonight." Ron replied and smiled at his sister. He was secretly jealous of her, she had everything going for her, a famous husband who she had a perfect relationship, the cute little baby boy that everyone cooed at and a perfect family home with a beautiful garden. Ron and Hermione were trying to be like them, but it hadn't worked. "Good to hear it bro, Hermione isn't happy about it either; you know there's still a chance of patching this all up. She just needs some space."

"Yeah, I think we both do, I need to concentrate on finding a job too, she's been nagging me for months but I don't know what I can do." Ron told Harry and Ginny.

"Well Ron, considering I got head Auror today, I think I can find you a position in my department." Ron's eyes shot up at the glimmer of hope Harry had just given him.

"But you need to have NEWTS and how are you head Auror?" Ron asked him.

"Never mind that, I don't really know. And all that's changed, an Auror position is based on two things now, experience including situations which require you to be brave and courageous and whether the ministry can trust you or not." Harry told him: "Kingsley and I agreed on them this afternoon."

"Erm ok, I guess I could try that. Yeah, maybe I could show Hermione that I have a job then, and maybe she would love me again." Ron looked up with a sense of a positive outlook.

"That's great Ron, come to my office tomorrow, and we will need to write a report from your apparent interview for Kingsley to file away. Then you can have the job and start the next day." Harry smiled while putting on his coat: "We should get going Gin, I need to be in early at work tomorrow."

"Thanks Harry, for everything." Ron hugged him again as they left for home.

* * *

><p>"Harry, what you did for my brother, it meant a great deal for him." Ginny kissed him.<p>

"Yeah well, he's my best friend Gin, and he's need this job as a distraction." Harry climbed up the stairs, leading Ginny in his arms.

"I know, but well, he needs you more than ever now." Ginny kissed him again as they entered James' room where Hermione was cradling him in her arms. "Hey Harry, Ginny James has just woken up again. I'm sorry, I sneezed and it stirred him."

"It's fine Hermione, Harry and I will probably take care of that." Ginny told her friend.

"I better get going. Harry, is Ron ok?" Hermione asked.

"He'll be fine." Harry smiled at her.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know. Bye guys." Hermione pulled on her coat and swung her handbag on her shoulder and left the room. Ginny placed James in the crib and he began to fall asleep again. Then she followed Harry into the master bedroom, where they both after changing in nightwear climbed onto the plush mattress.

"So, Ron was pretty sorry for what happened today, I think he wants her back." Harry said as he gazed into his wife's eyes.

"Hermione was pretty annoyed, so it may take a while, though I think eventually they will get back together." Ginny replied.

"You know what I've noticed, is the fact that we have never gone through a rough patch or argued. Everyone wants to be like us, Neville said the same thing when I was in Hogsmeade." Harry told her.

"I know, Hermione mentioned that too. We loved each other in the sixth year, but it took a year apart to realise what we wanted." Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and rolled over so she was on top of him.

"So you're saying that time apart may make them realise that we really do love each other?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," Ginny whispered softly: "Now Mr Potter, stop being such a considerate friend and concentrate on your wife!" Harry grabbed her and they kissed.

"Gin, we can't do this, we said we would wait until James was older." Harry told her.

"I know." Ginny rolled back over and Harry switched off the light.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Ron and Hermione are both pretty upset over the breakup but I have tried to hint that they still care about each other. Anyway, next chapter I have skipped to my favourite season of the year: Christmas! **

**Please keep reviewing readers, and I'll keep submitting chapters!**

**L x**


	18. Chapter 18

**IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! Well in the story anyway, wish it was in real life. This is a pretty long chapter, probably the longest I have wrote. Anyway, the family and their friends join together to celebrate, but not everyone arrives on time and Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without arguments!**

**Enjoy reading and thanks for all the reviews again; this chapter is dedicated to all those people who have so far reviewed.**

**L x**

Chapter 18: Deck the Halls!

Christmas had crept along quickly for the Potters and the Weasleys. As their family had grown, Harry had offered Grimmauld Place for Christmas. It would be the first time Ginny and the rest of them will have seen the new decor. Also, Andromeda and Teddy would be joining them, as well as Neville, Hagrid and Hermione. Her and Ron weren't back together yet, so Harry thought a few days at Grimmauld Place would do them good. When he woke up that morning, Firewhiskey had dropped a letter on his bed from Hermione:

Harry and Ginny,

Thanks again for your invite for Christmas. Although I have decided not to join you, due to the situation between Ron and I.

I will owl over everyone's presents tomorrow morning

Hermione

XOX

"All I wanted was a big family Christmas for my son, is it that hard Harry?" Ginny said as she glanced over Harry's shoulder.

"It isn't love, it's Christmas Eve morning, and we are meeting everyone there at eleven, apart from Teddy and his Grandma who are coming here first. Let's sort Hermione out later." Harry replied, As Ginny climbed out of bed.

Ginny returned a few minutes later with their son. She sat him up on the bed. He was six months old now and a lot bigger. He smiled all the time, in fact his first smile was directed at his father which had made Harry extremely proud of and he crawled. He could also speak absolute nonsense which confused everyone greatly. James crawled up on his father's legs, while Harry was trying to read the Daily Prophet: "I give up, you menacing little guy." He tickled his son and James laughed. The he grabbed Harry's glasses from his head and started playing with them. Ginny then hauled him up into her arms, while Harry was still laughing. James then shoved the glasses on Ginny's head and laughed even more. "Harry here's your glasses, can you get James ready and give him breakfast while I go and sort out presents?"

"Yeah sure, come on big boy." Harry carried his child to his room. He looked through the wardrobe and found some blue denim dungarees and a red t-shirt. He then put them on James and attempted to choose some toys for him to take to Grimmauld place. He chose the snitch toy, the toy broomstick and some brightly coloured building blocks as well as James' teddy. Even though it wasn't much, they had bought him more for Christmas. Then he took his son downstairs and prepared some baby food. Ginny had made him a few slices of toast which he enjoyed.

It took almost an hour to get all the stuff ready. They had shoved it in a night bag with an undetectable extension charm. "Hello! Anybody here?" Harry found Andromeda and his two year old godson at the front door.

"Hey Buddy, you all ready for Santa tonight?" The toddler giggled as Harry talked to him.

"Yeah he is, he's been a good boy this year." Andromeda said.

"Oh hey Andy, and little Ted!" Ginny rushed over to hug Teddy, and Andromeda.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked taking Andromeda's bags. They all nodded, "Let's get going then, the plant pot just outside the door is a portkey that will take us directly." They all followed Harry. With just a minute to spare before it left, the three adults made sure that James and Teddy's hands were firmly on.

In a matter of seconds, the five arrived in the hallway of the old house. "Blimey Harry, this house is a hell of a lot cleaner!" Ginny looked at the spotless staircase.

"Yeah, it's all down to Kreacher. Why don't we go in the living room? Come on kids." Harry escorted everyone to the newly decorated living room.

"I must say Harry, that family tree, it's so much nicer covered up." Ginny looked in awe at the room. Earlier that month, Harry had ordered new furniture for the room. There were five sofas, needed for such a large Christmas, a big coffee table with a version of Wizard's Chess and cream curtains. Inside the cupboard were camp beds ready for extra people and space to store the presents. Harry shoved James, Ginny and his presents in the cupboard, while Andromeda followed with her bag. Then they sat on the sofa and waited for more arrivals.

"Hello, Grandma and Grandad are here!" Molly and Arthur Weasley entered the room after dumping their bags and removing their coats: "I must say Harry, this is nice, and it's definitely big enough for us this year. Hello James." Molly picked up the smiling baby and cradled him in her arms.

Next to arrive was Bill and Fleur, with their daughter Victoire who joined Teddy and James on the beanbags Harry had bought for them to sit on. Then George arrived with his girlfriend Angelina, who were followed by Charlie who had travelled from Romania. Then finally Neville, Hagrid and Ron.

"Harry where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Erm, look I'm sorry Ron, she didn't want to come." Harry told him: "Ginny is going to try and persuade her later.

Ron sat down with a glum expression on his face. The crowd were offered coffee by Kreacher, and chatted for half an hour or so before Harry got up and said: "Thanks guys for coming here today. As it is James' first Christmas, it means a lot to Ginny and I having you all with us. Now, rooms. There are eleven double rooms upstairs, so we are going to do this the fair way, each couple or single person will have a room. That will be your room every Christmas from now on, and children and extra people you invite will be allowed a camp bed from this cupboard. And also, in this cupboard is room to store presents for Santa to put under the tree tonight. So please, take your luggage upstairs when you have chosen a room and store any gifts here."

As soon as Harry had finished, his relatives and friends rushed upstairs to pick a room. He grinned then picked up James' carrycot to set upstairs.

The afternoon was filled with chatting and board games. Ginny had sent Hermione an angry letter, hoping that she would feel so guilty she would come. Molly was cooking soup in the kitchen and the men were drinking butterbeer. It was just as Harry imagined it, crowded and loud, but perfect.

Once the family and friends had finished dinner, Arthur Weasley stood up: "Now, I think you'll be wondering why I made Harry keep a room spare. Christmas is a celebration of love within a family, a time where nobody no matter what they have done should be alone. Your brother Percy, left and abandoned his family after he left Hogwarts, we haven't spoken to him in years due to the arguments that happened before the war. But now, it is about time we forgave him. So I sneaked these two people in before, say hello to Audrey and Percy, who have recently been engaged."

The dinner table was full of mixed reactions, Molly hugged her son and dished up two more bowls of soup, while George stood up and confronted him: "You know what? I don't get it Percy, a year ago your brother died and you didn't even come to the funeral. But yet you waltz in here with your perfect girlfriend pretending that nothing happened and you're innocent and perfect. Brother, you have a nerve."

"George Weasley! I didn't ask for your comments, if you have a bone to pick with Percy, then you don't do it at my table, go outside and take your argument with you." Molly shouted while Victoire started to sob. George grabbed his older brother by the scruff of the neck and dragged him into the snow. Audrey sat down awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Hi I'm Ginny, Percy's sister." Ginny introduced herself to Audrey.

"Oh, I thought Percy only had brothers, maybe I was mistaken." Audrey stared down at her soup.

"Harry, come with me and sort those two hooligans out outside." Ron gestured towards the doorway and Harry followed. They eventually got them inside and for the rest of the evening; George and Percy gave each other stone cold glances. The situation was awkward, so soon everyone wandered upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p>Around two in the morning, Ron crept downstairs to find some food to eat when he heard footsteps and a knock at the door. He cautiously opened it, wondering who it could be at this time of night. And low and behold, there stood Hermione.<p>

"Ron!" Hermione looked shocked to see him, but then she smiled at him.

"Hermione...em come inside, you must be freezing." Ron invited her in. Hermione stepped in the hallway, and followed Ron to the kitchen. He found the vanilla ice-cream and set it on the table with two spoons, then he made hot chocolate. "Thanks" Hermione clasped the mug tightly attempting to warm her hands.

"No problem. Hermione, I thought you weren't coming?" Ron asked her.

"I wasn't going to; I was worried about how you would act, and whether we would end up fighting again." Hermione replied: "But then I got the letter from Gin, and it made me think again."

"Yeah, well nobody wants to be lonely at Christmas, and it wouldn't be the same without you. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while, just to apologise." Ron twirled the spoon around the rim of his mug.

"Same here, I overreacted, I've missed you." Hermione grabbed his hand and held it.

"Can we try again?" Ron asked her.

"There is nothing I would like more." Hermione smiled.

"Well that's good, we don't have any more spare rooms, so you would have to share one with someone. And you can only choose between Hagrid, Neville, Andromeda and Teddy and me." Ron told her.

"I would pick you any day." The two made their way back upstairs to bed. Harry heard Hermione's voice and instantly knew his Christmas was complete.

**I love how this chapter has turned out, it's quite cute. Anyway, all is well again on the Romione front, yey! I will submit Christmas day tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**L x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey again! **

**Blimey chapters with the whole family in are hard work to write! Anyway, this chapter explains why Harry and Ginny aren't having marital sex. It also includes a cute Christmas proposal, you'll find out soon enough and a few family moments. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to all reviewers, this may not be an achievement but I now have 15! And excuse any spelling errors.**

**L x**

Chapter 19: We wish you a Merry Christmas!

In the early hours of the twenty fifth of December, when Harry was sure everyone was asleep and wouldn't hear him, he crept downstairs to the living room. Molly Weasley had cleared the table so it was ready for Christmas morning. He opened the cupboard, and a pile of presents tumbled on top of his head. He looked at the stacked parcels that filled the cupboard, it was eight times as big as his and Andromeda's pile this morning.

He started to carry them in small piles to the tree in the corner of the room. He thought he could fit them all under it, but soon piles were appearing on the coffee table and on two of the sofas. Before he left the room to go back to bed, he gazed at the brightly coloured packages and smiled, everyone looked like they were in for a good Christmas in terms of presents.

The next morning, Harry woke up to flakes of snow slowly making their way down to the ground from out the tall old window. He rolled over towards Ginny: "Merry Christmas Gin." He whispered.

"Where's my Christmas kiss Potter?" Ginny sleepily murmured. Harry lent over and kissed her on her lips. He looked over to see James sitting up in his cot. He went over and scooped him up: "Happy Christmas little guy." he said as he kissed his son's forehead then strolled over to the window: "Look James, this magical stuff is called snow."

"Sh" James said.

"Yeah kid, snow." Harry propped him up on the windowsill.

"Shnoww" James said.

"Gin, James just said his first word!" Harry hugged his son with delight.

"I heard him! Bring him here; I want a Christmas cuddle with my favourite boy!" Ginny opened her arms, and Harry passes James over to her.

"I'm going to wake everyone up; can you and James wait in the hallway?" Harry asked her.

"Sure, just give us five more minutes." Ginny said as Harry left the room.

"Harry!" Teddy ran to him as soon as he entered the room.

"Hey kid, Happy Christmas!" Harry took Teddy up into his arms: "Andy, when you're ready come downstairs, we're gonna start opening presents soon. Come on buddy, let's go and see Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione."

Harry along with Teddy eventually woke up the whole house and they all gathered in the hallway. All of them, especially Molly and Arthur were delighted with James' first word. Harry grinned as he turned the doorknob, and heard all the gasps from his friends and family.

The family flooded into the room and utter chaos begun. Harry stood at the doorway watching the various heads rummage through the parcels and soaked up the whole atmosphere: "Ginny this one's for you...Wow thanks Neville...Joyeux Noel as we say in France Molly." Harry listened to the various shouts coming from near the tree.

The floor was soon covered in shreds of wrapping paper. Everyone had received a Weasley jumper, from James' baby one to Hagrid's giant one. Teddy, Victoire and James were playing with their new toys next to the window, Hermione was wearing the diamond bracelet that Ron had bought him and Ginny was admiring the snitch necklace Harry had got her. George had bought Teddy some of his joke products, which would turn out to be interesting later.

Harry sat on the sofa and felt a small rectangle shape underneath him: "Hang on guys, there's one more present here!"

"Who's it for?" Ginny asked him.

"Angelina." Harry chucked the present over to her, where she sat with George stroking her knee.

"Oh my God!" Angelina gasped as she saw the ring, causing everyone to turn around. George took the ring from her hands and knelt down on one knee: "Angelina, I thought there was no one else that could make me happy after Fred died, but there was. So I never wanna lose you now, and I know it's Christmas but this seemed the right time. You're my angel and I love you, will you marry me?" Angelina burst into to tears and so did Mrs Weasley, and nodded at George who took her hand and slipped the ring on.

The morning was filled with celebrations and talk until it was lunchtime. The crowd sat down at the long table, still wearing their new jumpers and the children sat in high chairs. Mrs Weasley served two turkeys for all of them so there was plenty food to go around. They pulled crackers, made by George which when they popped displayed miniature fireworks and told jokes to each other. So far the Christmas was going well.

Ginny pulled Harry aside after dinner in their bedroom: "So, I've had a chat with Hemione this morning."

"Oh, it is great that they're together again." Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah, but it wasn't about that. I told her, well about us not being active."

"Gin..." Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No Harry hear me out. I know you're scared, I mean the contraception charm didn't work that time, and we ended up with James. But Hermione was telling me about this other form, a muggle form that will let us have sex without me ending up pregnant."

"Really?" Harry asked. Ginny slipped him the packets that contained the condoms.

"Yeah, I can't go any longer!" Ginny kissed him.

"Ok, but not here when we get home." Ginny threw her arms around him.

"Deal then?" Ginny asked him and they shook hands: "I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you too, but let's get back to the family." He led her back into the living room.

"There you are Harry, wizards chess?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah sure." Harry followed him. He saw Ginny mouth to Hermione that everything was ok and she then went down to sit next to her. Charlie was telling Fleur all about his dragon refuge he had just opened and James, Victoire and Teddy were clambering over Hagrid.

* * *

><p>Later that night Harry heard James cry. He was obviously hungry, so he carried him down to the kitchen. "Hey Harry,you on night duty?" Bill was sitting at the table with Victoire who was drinking from a bottle.<p>

"Yeah, I am." He grabbed another bottle and while it was warming he sat down opposite Bill. He was trying the catch the milk which was leaking out, as Victoire's bin didn't seem that effective: "Harry, I must say we had a great Christmas this year."

"Yeah it was good, I wanted to make it special, considering the year we've had. I mean last Christmas we hadn't moved on. None of us were really married and we had no children." Harry replied.

"Well, I think that George is a lot happier and so are Mum and Dad this year. I'm going back upstairs; Victoire needs some more sleep, night Harry." Bill left Harry and his son, when Charlie entered the kitchen.

"Harry,mind if I sit down?" Charlie smiled at him.

"No, not at all." Harry replied. Charlie sat down where Bill had previously been.

"I've enjoyed this Christmas." Charlie told Harry.

"Yeah, it's been my best one." Harry told him.

"It's made me realise Harry who you really are. I was so annoyed when I heard that you got my little sister pregnant. I lashed out on you without even thinking. But now I see Ginny happy with you and how much you care for my nephew James. So I want to take this opportunity to apologise." Charlie told him. He was the brother Harry was most wary of, the brother that was the most overprotective of Ginny. As soon as he found out about Ginny having a baby, Harry had left the Burrow with a black eye: "I understand, after all Ginny is your little sister, I guess that makes you naturally protective of her."

"It does, but I had no excuse for my behaviour. I know I'm overprotective of her, personally I would like to see her wrapped tightly in bubble wrap. I guess I still see her as a little girl, because I was in Romania I didn't get to see her grow up."

"Yeah, well I still sometimes forget she isn't the girl I saved from the chamber of secrets, she's a woman, my wife and a mother to a baby boy."

"James is adorable; I don't see why anyone could hate him in the future. Although he could do with looking more like a Weasley, he has too many Potter genes to be honest." Charlie cooed at his son who was wearing a sleep suit covered in trains. Then he left for his room.

"Thanks Charlie, that really cleared things up." Harry smiled at the tall ginger haired man who winked back at him. He looked down at his son and headed back to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed that little glimpse of the Weasley/Potter Christmas, it was quite fun to write. Anyway, my pairings are all nearly finished; all I have left is Neville! Oh and New Year is the next chapter, so that should be another eventful family gathering. Even though Harry has been part of the family for years, I wanted to show that he still had to be accepted, and Charlie a character who doesn't really know Harry was perfect.**

**Keep in tune with this story, I promise you there may be another Potter arriving soon! **

**L x **

**P.S Please review, good ones make me write more!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Thanks for all the alerts, favourites and reviews for this story, you guys have really helped me get to this point. Anyway, twenty chapters is an achievement for me, I have never written this much ever! This story is New Year's Eve, and it is set in the Burrow.**

**Hope you enjoy this, please review after! **

**L x**

Chapter 20: A New Millennium

On the morning of New Year's Eve 1999, Harry woke up next to Ginny with only a bed sheet covering them. The temptations had been there since early May, and over the course of under a week, Ginny and Harry had done it five times since Hermione had told them. It felt good for Harry, as he rolled over to stroke Ginny's hair. "Morning sunshine." He whispered in her ear.

"Leave me alone Potter, going back to sleep." Ginny moaned. Harry locked her in his arms and kissed her pale, bare shoulders. He looked out the window to see a white blanket of snow still there, and then went back to trying to wake up Ginny.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up Harry." Ginny sat up and reached for Harry's work shirt; she slipped it on, still showing him her slim, defined legs. "Gin, may I ask why you can't wear your own clothes?"

"Because I always wear your clothes after a night in bed, and plus I've always liked the smell of them." Ginny said, slipping on her underwear underneath the shirt. She wiggled her hips and winked at Harry.

"Ginevra Potter, here right now!" Harry beckoned her, and she crawled across the bed. She climbed onto his lap, and he grabbed her as soon as she was close enough, drawing her in for a kiss. "I thought you wanted me out of bed Potter, not back in."

"Maybe I should make my mind up, oh and I can hear James' cry." Harry said. He pushed her jokily off him until she was giggling on the bed and went through to his son's bedroom. "What's all this fuss about then James? Come one, let's go and have breakfast with mum." James allowed Harry to pick him up and they both descended the stairs.

"Here you go James." Ginny placed down the bowl of porridge on the highchair table. Harry pulled his chair closer to the baby and started feeding it.

"Gin, what time are we going to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Around four o'clock, then we are staying the night through to New year's Day." Harry turned back around to his son and continued to help James with his breakfast while eating his own piece of toast.

* * *

><p>Around half three, the Potter family began to get ready to go and join the rest of the family. Ginny was busy rushing around the house trying to find stuff, James was playing with his toys upstairs and Harry was trying to fit everything into one suitcase.<p>

"Harry I can't find my wedding ring! Have you seen it?" Ginny sprinted in the room; her hair had gone wild with stress. Harry was sat on the sofa with James, bouncing the child on his knee. "I swear I haven't seen it!" Harry replied. He placed James back in his playpen: "I will help you find it though; we're supposed to leave in half an hour."

An hour later, Harry found Ginny's ring inside the duvet cover on their double bed: "Gin, it's here!" Harry shouted while Ginny raced up the stairs.

"Thank god, I would have never forgiven myself if I had lost it. What would I do without you?" She placed a grateful kiss on Harry's lips: "Come on, let's go, this house is an absolute tip." Ginny led Harry down the stairs while he muttered a spell which put everything back in place. Harry strapped James in the car seat, even though they were flooing he wanted him to be safe and it would be a place to put him in at the Burrow. They grabbed the overnight bag and Ginny took a handful of powder and shouted: "The Burrow!" then disappeared from the fireplace. Harry tightened his grip on the car seat and followed her.

"Here's Daddy, and my handsome baby grandson." Molly Weasley greeted him with a motherly hug.

"Good to see you. Sorry we're late, wedding ring fiasco." Harry dropped the car seat on the armchair, and Molly followed him to coo and fuss over her grandson. "Harry!" Teddy ran over and greeted his godfather.

"Hey Teddy, how's life Buddy?" Harry asked him as he picked him up so their eyes were level. Teddy nodded, which was his usual reply. Harry tickled him and he let a cute little laugh. He saw that Andromeda was making her way over to him: "I see Teddy found you," she said: "He has been asking all week to have a snowball fight again with you."

"Yeah, the one on Boxing Day was good fun," Harry said, "Tell you what Bud, we will have one tomorrow morning."

"You sure Harry? I mean you don't have to." Andromeda patted his shoulder.

"Yeah its fine, Molly doesn't like us boys in the house while she is cooking up a big dinner." Harry replied.

"Yey!" Teddy exclaimed while Harry gently dropped him back on the floor. He grinned at him before following his grandmother over to talk to Mr Weasley. Harry found his two best friends in the corner of the living room. Hermione was perched on her boyfriend's knee, and she gave Harry a little short wave before returning to snogging Ron. Harry turned around, deciding it was awkward watching them.

"'Arry! Good te see yer. And a happeh new year!" Hagrid bellowed down at him. Harry was a full grown man, maybe a short one but he still felt like his eleven year old self looking up at the half giant. "Yeah, to you too." Harry grinned at him: "Anyway I will talk later, I think it's about time I rescue James before Mrs Weasley suffocates him." Hagrid laughed at Harry's humorous comment.

Molly handed over James to Harry and proceeded through to the kitchen to finish making the soup. Harry sat down on the sofa next to Ginny and sat James in between them.

* * *

><p>It was getting near to midnight when the adults finished talking. Teddy and the other children drifted off around ten o'clock, including James who was lying on Ginny's lap, smiling a cute sweet smile. Though they were suddenly woken up and everyone could hear Victoire crying due to George saying: "Right, everyone outside to see the New Year through. I'm testing new Weasley products tonight."<p>

The crowd rose from their seats and went through the small cottage door to the familiar garden. It was a cold night, so Harry wrapped his winter coat around both him and Ginny and took James from her. George, Hagrid and Bill started to count down the seconds to the New Year, while Molly Weasley passed out blankets for the family to keep warm. As soon as Harry's watch showed midnight, George's display immediately started. At first it just looked like normal fireworks, but then they became more extravagant. George had created faces of his family members; the first one was Arthur Weasley, with his bright blue eyes and red hair. Then it continued on to show the rest, even James' baby face was spread across the sky. Then it ended with: "Happy New Millennium! The year George marries the woman of his dreams." Harry glanced over at Angelina who had leapt onto George with delight and they were now engrossed in a deep snog. This triggered everyone to kiss everyone, bidding each other Happy New Year. And Harry knew one thing; this was the year for moving on, the year for family.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; New Year's Day is coming up. Then we will be moving swiftly through the year, as I'm going to cover the key events I have planned for it. Anyway thanks for all the reviews again, and with regards to my Kindle. I love it! Anyway, I'm not anywhere near completing this fanfic even though this is the twentieth chapter! But I do have another idea which I might start working on.**

**Please review!**

**L x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Anyway this is just a chapter I wrote for fun. It's a day that all Weasleys and Potters are just kids again. But I think that it is important to the story though, as I'm trying to develop the other characters as well as Harry and Ginny's relationship. Sorry for the Quidditch scene guys, it's not very good!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**L x**

Chapter 21: Snowballs and Quidditch.

Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked by Mrs Weasley. He felt like he was Ron's best friend, and he was just a child again. He grabbed his glasses and looked around Ginny's old room. It hadn't changed much since Harry had first seen it in his second year. On the crooked windowsill there were old childhood rag dolls and on one wall there was pictures taken from tales from the Beedle of the Bard.

Harry realised the room was empty so descended the spiral staircase. He saw everyone around the breakfast table: "Morning Harry." said various voices from around the table. He saw Ron across the table chatting to James and feeding him which was Harry's usual morning job: "Dad in the making there Ron." Harry winked at Ron and chuckled at his alarmed look.

"Yeah well someone had to sort the poor kid put while his father was in such a deep sleep he was practically unconscious." Ron replied: "And I'm certainly not father material yet Potter."

"You'll make a great father my honey badger." Hermione leant across the table to kiss Ron while the rest of the Weasley brothers and Harry gagged at the sickly sweet scene. "Here you go Harry, one bacon and sausage sandwich." Molly pushed the plate towards Harry as he began to sit down next to Ginny. His wife stroked his leg secretly as they weren't going to do their normal flirting at the breakfast table with the rest of the family. Across the table sat Teddy who was being lectured on table manners by his grandmother: "Eat your porridge with a spoon or else I won't let you have that snowball fight."

"I'm having it with Harry, not you!" Teddy answered back.

"Teddy, don't be cheeky and do what your Grandma tells you to do." Harry backed Andromeda up. Teddy immediately took his fingers out of the porridge and grabbed the spoon while Andromeda mouthed "Thank you" to Harry across the table. He continued eating his own breakfast. Ron and Hermione carried on fussing over their godson; Harry agreed with Hermione, that both of them would make great parents.

After breakfast, Teddy came downstairs in his winter coat and mittens, clutching Harry's coat and gloves as well: "Snowball fight now!" the toddler demanded.

"Ok, ok, Ron round up the others for a snowball fight." Ron pretended not to hear, being too engrossed in Hermione in their corner again. "We will join you Harry." as Harry looked towards the doorway there stood Ginny, Bill, Charlie and George.

"What about James?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Oh, he'll be fine with mum and dad, plus I deserve some fun sometime Potter. And I'm not taking him out with me; he's very chesty today, keeps coughing. Mum thinks he might have caught cold last night." Ginny replied.

"Good, we will get some cough medicine en route back home tonight." Harry put his gloves on.

"You're forgetting this Harry, don't want you catching cold either." Ginny wrapped the Gryffindor scarf around her husband and placed a sneaky kiss on his lips.

"Wait for us!" Ron and Hermione leapt up from chair and ran upstairs to grab coats. Ginny gave Harry and sly expression whilst fastening her coat: "Prepare to die Potter."

"It's on Gin. This is war." Harry replied shooting a daring look at her. They immediately started pelting snowballs at each other, being careful of the two year old who was throwing tiny bits of snow into the air as he had no sense of aim. Harry grabbed Teddy, and cupped a lump of snow in his tiny hands. He then hauled him up onto his shoulders and Teddy threw the snowball, hitting Ginny right in the face. He giggled while Harry fell into a fit of laughter. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY POTTER!" Ginny said while she took another lump of snow and threw it at him. Harry dodged it, but lost balance and Teddy and him found themselves collapsing in snow.

Soon everyone began to get cold, and their hands were numb from throwing snowballs. They all headed inside, where Arthur had lit the fire ready for them to warm their hands on. "Honestly, you are all grown men now, and women. What are you doing still playing such a childish game?" Molly said while handing out mugs of hot chocolate.

"Mother, you will never understand the man's need to be a boy again." George joked.

"Yes, I don't think I will!" She swept out of the room.

Some of the people left in the morning like Hagrid to go back to their homes, so in the afternoon it appeared to only be the Weasley clan left. They all flooded back into the cosy living room after lunch. The boys and Ginny talked about Quidditch, the rest of the girls talked about the upcoming weddings. Hermione had persuaded Ron to marry her again, and they were to get married in the summer. "Let's quit all this talking, how about a good old match in the back garden?" George piped up and the rest of them nodded their heads in delight. Ginny picked up James and handed him over to Fleur who was playing with her own daughter. Then she followed the rest outside.

"Right, so we will have Ginny and Bill as captains, and they get to pick their players." George said.

"It's a hard one, but he's the best seeker here, Harry!" Ginny decided while the men sighed as they knew it was coming. Harry joined Ginny and they gave each other a simple kiss. "Charlie, care to join me?" Bill asked his brother. The teams were sorted quickly with George, Ginny and Harry on a team and Ron, Charlie and Bill on the other team. Mr Weasley had offered to commentate of course: "George shoots the Quaffle and scores, that's 20 points to team Potter and 150-60 to them are the scores!"

It was a foggy day so finding and catching the snitch was proving a hard job for Harry, he circled the field they were playing on, watching Ginny defend countless shots. And then he saw it, and speeded towards it: "And it looks like Harry Potter has seen the snitch, he reaches for it, he's nearly there, and he's caught it! Potter wins!"

Ginny, George and Harry celebrated in the garden for a moment while the others sulked in followed by George: "I must say Potter, your seeker skills were top-notch as usual." Ginny whispered in his ear and kissed the side of his neck.

"I never seem to fail." Harry lunged Ginny into a sweeping kiss: "I love you Ginny Potter." he told her and they headed inside.

**Hope you enjoyed both the snowball fight and the game of Quidditch. I wanted to show in this chapter that even though they have a child themselves, they are just kids themselves. Anyway, it's great to know that people are following the story, so I will try and update the chapters as quickly as possible. And CathyCullen16, I know it really doesn't feel like it has been 21 chapters. I don't know at which point this fanfic will end, probably the day when I get a writer's block! Although I do have other ideas that I would like to develop into stories but that doesn't mean that once I finish Life Goes On there won't be a sequel!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep giving me feedback, and tell me when this story gets boring and I need to finish it!**

**L x**

**P.S I'm thinking of doing my own twist on a Lorpius next.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! This chapter is another jump, but it also includes some key conversations which lead onto other things! Anyway this is the second chapter tonight, and 23 will hopefully appear sometime tomorrow.**

**Thanks for everything again, please ignore any grammar mistakes, I was pushed for time!**

**L x**

**P.S Sorry for the crappy letter, I'm not good at writing emotional meaningful stuff!**

Chapter 22

It was early April, and James was nearly one. The spring weather meant that Ginny wasn't too fussed about whether James got too hot or too cold so he was able to play in the garden more. Harry pulled up his chair in his office to the large window and opened it. When he wasn't at work, Harry did this so he could keep an eye on his son which let Ginny do other things around the house. There was a great deal more cleaning on her behalf, as wherever their 11 month old child went, he caused chaos. Both of them had tried to encourage him to play in his room or in one corner of the grand living room, but James didn't and toys were strewn everywhere around the house. It was beginning to drive both of his parents crazy. Harry made sure that his son was always in sight, so if he hurt himself Harry would know immediately.

He glanced over the ministry files, Auror work proved very quiet since the war, the death eaters that walked free kept themselves low. Though the ministry and Wizarding Word still wanted justice, so it was Harry's job to try and track them down. Peter Pettigrew was proving the most difficult, due to the fact that he could transform himself into a rat. Harry was checking Magical Menagerie during his lunch hour to check for any rats with a missing toe, but there was no luck. He had told the shop owner that if one did come in missing a toe, he was to send it directly to the Ministry. The shop owner did look confused though what the Ministry would want with a rat, but Harry hadn't received any rat from him. He was also trying to make sure that no one was leaving any sort of tribute to Voldemort and his followers, anyone caught doing such a thing earned immediate imprisonment.

Harry put the papers down; they hadn't given him a lead at all, so he walked over to one of the cardboard boxes next to his bookshelf. It was one he hadn't trawled through yet, and he realised it was one which had come from Sirius' old bedroom in Grimmauld place. He sat back down in the armchair with the box in hand, and found the letter addressed to him as soon as he opened:

_Harry,_

_I don't know how long I can stay here locked up in this house, I know it's for precaution but it's killing me. So I'm writing this in case one day I do lose my mind and end up back in Azkaban with no soul or if I'm lucky: dead. But I'm trying to keep going._

_Because I have hidden this underneath everything in my desk, I realise that it may be some time before I find it or everything is good so I have destroyed it. I hope that you have destroyed Voldemort, if you have then I as your Godfather am extremely proud. But if you haven't, then keep trying; keep trying for the people that are left._

_But I'm also writing this to tell you that I wish that I had more time to spend with you. The fact is that I miss your father even though he died over a decade ago. I blame myself because I left them one night with Pettigrew and they were gone the next day. He was my best friend Harry, the person that helped me through when I ran away, and I'm eternally grateful for that. I loved Lily as well, she was always cheering me up. And you may not know it, because you never will be able to compare them to you, but you are more like them than you think, and that is why I like spending time with you Harry. It feels like my best friend is in you._

_Anyway I am drivelling on here, and you're probably asleep now. But one thing that I have learnt and the piece of advice I would like to pass onto you, is that even in dark days, remember that you are loved Harry, and never let those loved ones go._

_Good luck in life._

_Padfoot._

Harry felt a tear glide down his cheek. Sirius was family, someone who had no family like him. He knew that in the future, James Sirius Potter will know who he was named after. Harry looked up and saw Ginny, who walked over to him and placed the box on the floor next to him. She then perched herself on the arm of the chair and joined Harry who was watching his son run around the garden: "He's growing up isn't he?"

"Yeah, scary how time has flown by." Harry replied.

"He'll soon be at Hogwarts." Ginny told him.

"It's ten years away, but it will be here before we know it. Gin, what's bothering you?" Harry asked her knowing something was up, she seemed distant.

"I don't know Harry. It's just that, well my careers over, and even though I love spending time with James every day, I don't want to end up being a housewife like my mother." Ginny sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Gin, there's nothing stopping you getting another job." Harry told her.

"Yeah there is, I mean I have no NEWTS and only two Os in OWLS. The only thing I am good at is Quidditch, and they will never let a mum join the league again." Ginny fell onto Harry's lap and buried her head in his hands.

"Exactly Gin, you're amazing at Quidditch and you definitely know the game. That's why when I saw the job advert for a new Quidditch reporter for the prophet, I thought of you." Harry stroked her red hair.

"Really? But it would mean I would be away from home for international matches." Ginny lifted her head and looked at Harry.

"Gin, having a child especially my child does not restrict you from getting your dream job. No one would call you a bad mother; you don't have to spend every second to prove that you love your son. And plus I may be pretty useless, but I could definitely manage with James. And on days we both work, I'm sure your mother will gladly look after him." Harry replied.

"You're right, James will be fine. So does that mean I can apply?" Ginny asked him.

"You can definitely apply if it means free tickets for Ron and me." Harry replied.

"Once and if I get the job, I will see to that. Harry Potter, you're the best." She reached up and straightened her back and kissed him.

Later that night, Hermione and Ron came round while Ginny was putting James to bed. "He finally settled down." She said as she re-entered the living room to find Harry and Ron sitting on the sofa and Hermione on the armchair. She went and sat in the vacant armchair: "So Hermione, you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, Ronald and I are having a bit of a dilemma." Hermione told her.

"You're not changing the colour scheme of the wedding again are you?" Harry asked.

"No, it's a lot worse. She wants a kid Harry." Ron grunted.

"Oh Ron, what is your problem it won't be here before the wedding and you've seen how it has made Gin and Harry happy?" Hermione replied.

"I admit, a kid is a big deal. I mean Ginny and me didn't decide of course, it just happened. But I agree with Hermione, having a child does make you happy, it's a feeling that you never experienced before. But it does change your life, I mean you're priorities are different." Harry told them.

"I can see where you're coming from Hermione. I mean I don't regret James at all and I hope Harry doesn't. Ron, you will never be prepared for it, the parenting thing happens when you have the child." Ginny told him.

"I guess so; I mean we have the money and the spare room." Ron replied.

"Then go for it, you won't regret it." Ginny told him.

Ron smiled at Hermione: "I give in; we're having a baby as soon as possible." Hermione ran over to him and they snogged while Harry dodged the two lovers. He and Ginny smiled at each other, everything seemed to be working out.

**Hope you liked the ending; the events that happen in this chapter will be the basis for the next few. And next chapter I am jumping to James' first birthday which will be another family event. I thought I carry on with the plot in this chapter, considering the last few have just been fun scenes. **

**Thanks for reading, please review my story!**

**L x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! I know it's been a few days since I uploaded, but I've been reading the Hunger Games and developing my ideas for a Lorpius! Anyway Happy Easter to everyone who is reading this. I'm sorry for the disjointedness in this chapter, because I won't be covering the memorial service every time it happens as I want to move on to other events. Though I wanted to cover the conversation between Harry and Dumbledore and someone else requested a flashback to when Harry ended up with a black eye, so I decided this would be the best place to put it. This chapter was really hard to write, but I promise that the next one will be better!**

**Please read and review, excuse any mistakes.**

**L x**

Chapter 23: Ron and Hermione's big announcement.

It was now exactly two years since the battle of Hogwarts and the same crowd gathered in the Great Hall after the ceremony. Ron and Hermione were expecting although Ginny and him were the only ones who knew, as were Bill and Fleur but their baby was due in August. Harry had left his son with Minerva Mcgonagal who was deep in conversation with Horace Slughorn. Of course, Harry had expected him to 'collect' the son of the Boy who Lived from an early age.

While Ginny was talking to Luna and Rolf, Harry creeped away to the Headmaster's office. McGonagal had expected him to do this, so before the ceremony started she had whispered the password.

"Ah Harry, Minerva told me to expect you at sometime today." Dumbledore winked at Harry.

"Yeah, well I had to pop in and see you." Harry smiled at the portrait.

"It's always good to see you, now tell me last time Ginny was pregnant, I think by my calculations you must be a father?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Ginny had a baby boy; we named him James Sirius Potter. In fact, he's one today." Harry told him.

"I'm pleased for you Harry, that boy is lucky to have you as a father. And tell him Happy Birthday for me, I might meet him in ten years." Dumbledore seemed pleased for Harry.

"You most likely will, Teddy and him already are a handful. I have no idea what they will be like when they're older." Harry chuckled.

"Well you yourself never paid much attention for any rules broke most of them by crashing that car in the Whomping Willow." Dumbledore and Harry shared a laugh: "Now I know that look, there is something you want to ask me."

"Yeah there is, Professor why didn't you tell me you had a family?" Harry asked him.

"Well Harry that is where we differ. You now strike me as a family man, a man that would never think of leaving them and would do anything to protect them. Very much like James in that trait. But I am not, I consider myself always as a lone wolf." Dumbledore answered.

"Yeah, I kinda get where you're coming from, they're my life now. I'd better get going back downstairs." Harry told him.

"Yes, you probably should as I seem to get the impression they're missing you. Enjoy the party tonight Harry and I look forward to meeting your son. But just one small bit of advice, keep your eye on the map, it may lead to the only living marauder." He shot one last wink Harry's way before Harry left the office. Harry thought about the idea that Dumbledore had given him, if Pettigrew had become a student's pet before, what's to say he would try it again?

* * *

><p>James' birthday was the usual crowd that normally comes for Christmas. But this time they celebrated it at the Potter's home. Mrs Weasley cooked of course and provided them with a buffet. James received present after present and Ginny wasn't sure of where in the house all of the toys would go.<p>

In the middle of the party when everyone had eaten Ron stood on a chair grabbing everyone's attention: "I just wanted to say thank you to Harry and Ginny for throwing this party for my godson, I'm sure in the future there will be plenty more to come. Anyway I wanted to announce something. During this year Hermione and I have seen this little kid grow and we have also seen Harry and Ginny become parents. So this is why we have decided, well we decided a long time ago. Hermione and I are having a baby!" He got down. Molly Weasley burst into tears immediately and practically squeezed the life out of Hermione in one hug. The rest of the family began congratulating the couple on their news, but it reminded Harry of the time when he had to tell them about James:

**Flashback**

_Ginny carried her suitcase down the stairs, ready to go home. She reached the second step and her slipper lost grip and she fell. Harry heard the tumble and rushed to her side: "Ginny, Ginny are you ok?" Arthur Weasley lifted his daughter onto the sofa in the living room._

_"She's out cold, she must have hit her head." he sighed stroking his daughter's head._

_"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Harry asked him._

_"No, I'm sure she'll wake up and be fine." Harry gently lifted her head and sat down resting her on his knees._

_It was half an hour until Ginny woke up, none of the family had gone home: "Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked her as soon as she opened her eyes._

_"I think so, I think the baby's fine too." Ginny sat up and rested her head against his shoulder._

_"Gin, sorry say that again, what baby?" Bill asked her._

_"My baby." Ginny said drowsily: "I'm pregnant and I think I didn't harm my baby."_

_"You didn't wait around did you Potter, I mean she's eighteen for Christ's sake." George glared at him. He looked around and saw all the Weasley brothers had eyes like daggers._

_"Em, I don't know what to say. We weren't gonna announce it like this." Harry muttered, he had never been scared at the Burrow as it was so homely, but now he was terrified. "You shouldn't be announcing it anyway. Ginny doesn't want this." Harry noticed that it was Charlie who had spoken, and his voice had gradually grown louder and angrier: "I mean, who gives you the right to do this to her! She's my baby sister."_

_"Cut it out Charlie, my head is hurting so much it has a pulse." Ginny cradled her head in her arms._

_"You heard her Potter, let's take this fight outside." Charlie slammed the door open and marched himself outside. Harry hesitantly followed as well as the rest of Ginny's brothers._

_"What the hell do you think you were doing Potter?" Charlie asked Harry._

_"Em, I dunno." Harry told him._

_"You know Harry, when you broke it off with Gin in your second year, I warned you about hurting her again. Did you not take the hint?" Ron asked him._

_"Sorry." Harry mumbled._

_"You know Harry, I'm sick of your one word answers; I don't care anymore what you have to say for yourself." Charlie grabbed Harry by the collar of his T-shirt and threw against the wall punching him in the eye._

* * *

><p>But that was a year ago, and Harry had managed to prove himself worthy of Ginny. As the relatives led the house, Ginny put James to bed and eventually they were alone again. "Harry, how about we just sleep tonight?" Ginny asked him, she looked incredibly tired.<p>

"Yeah, sounds perfect." Harry smiled back at her.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm moving onto Ron and Hermione's wedding in the next chapter or in a few chapters. I have started a new fanfic, so please check it out! It's a Lily and Scorpius story and I'm hoping to write more chapters for both now.**

**Please review! I'd love some suggestions for Hermione's dress design and the colour scheme for the wedding.**

**Thanks for everything**

**L x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Sorry this chapter was a bit late, but it's quite a long one as it is Ron and Hermione's wedding. Anyway I've tried to describe the wedding and the dress in more detail. The colour scheme is blue and cream with white and cream roses. And I know I didn't write about it but Harry and Ginny's scheme was rose pink, crimson and white with white lilies. Anyway the chapters may take longer to write now since I am working on two now!**

**Please read**

**L x**

Chapter 24: Wedding bells.

"Hermione, wake up you're getting married." Ginny shakes her shoulder hoping it would wake her. Her hair was a bush as usual, so Ginny knew it will take Fleur sometime to get it looking pretty and neat.

"Ok, ok." Hermione sat up and yawned.

"How you feeling?" Ginny asked her best friend.

"Em, a bit nervous but I guess I'm happy it's finally here." Hermione said: "Pass me my dressing gown Gin." Hermione stood up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen and Ginny followed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Harry woke up at his house with Ron. They had decided to use it as a base considering that the girls wouldn't let them stay at the Burrow. "Ron, I'm going to get Andromeda and Teddy now, look after James and start getting ready." Harry was already in the cream shirt and black trousers so he apparated to the cottage where they lived.<p>

"Oh, hello Harry." Andromeda smiled at him standing in her dressing gown.

"Oh sorry for being so early." Harry said.

"It's fine, but I don't think I can come today. I've been ill for a week now and well the healer says I must rest." Andromeda told Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, are you ok?" Harry asked her.

"I will be, but why don't you take Ted to the wedding?" Andromeda replied.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It'll give you some peace." Harry smiled up at her: "I'll go and get him ready." Andromeda gestured Harry inside the hallway and he carried on to Teddy's room. It was a small room with a bed and toys for the toddler.

"Harry!" Teddy ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"Hey buddy, nice pjs kid." Harry looked at the room, the wallpaper was covered in multi-coloured dragons. Teddy had obviously been playing here a lot since there was toys strewn everywhere. He walked over to the wardrobe and found Teddy some brown trousers, a checked shirt and a red sweater for the wedding. Then he helped his godson get dressed.

"I'll have him home by eleven." Harry shouted as they left the door.

"Ok Harry, don't rush back." Andromeda replied.

Harry grabbed Teddy's hand and they disapparated back to his house: "Ted, go and play with James in his room." He instructed the child to do, Teddy began to climb the stairs and Harry followed making sure he didn't fall over.

"Ron, I'm back." Harry shouted.

"Good, I can't get this flower thorough the button hole, can you do it?" Ron asked him, Harry took the white rose and put it gently through the hole. Ron stood still in his suit and his hair combed to the side: "Thanks mate." He said.

"Try getting a massive lily through them, you know they should make them bigger on wedding suits." Harry chuckled.

In what seemed like seconds, Harry and Ron were standing at the front of the tent at the Burrow. Harry had left James and Teddy with Molly and Arthur. They had picked Kingsley to carry out the ceremony: "Ron, you ready to do this?" He asked.

"Yeah sure thing." Ron told him.

"Good, Harry you got the rings?" He turned towards Harry.

"They're safe and sound in my pocket." Harry smiled up at the minister.

"Well it looks like we're set." Kingsley looked towards the entrance waiting for the bride. The wedding march began to play and everyone stood up. Ginny, Fleur, Audrey and Angelina entered the tent as bridesmaids. They were dressed in a baby blue satin, with white ribbon woven into the collar of the dress. They also carried small bouquets of flowers with matching hair slides. Harry couldn't help being stunned by his wife; she looked as beautiful as their wedding day. Then Hermione entered. The top of her dress was lace and it had a sweetheart neck line with tiny pearls in cream and blue decorating the material. The dress then flowed out into pleats covering her baby bump. Fleur hadn't straightened her hair, though it was pinned back with covered in tiny pearl slides. Harry watched Ron's eyes light up when he saw her.

* * *

><p>The ceremony went smoothly and Harry and the other boys began transforming the tent for the reception. A bar covered in the same white roses was created serving butterbeers and firewhiskey and Harry had magically filled the glasses on the circular tables full of Muggle champagne. Harry and Ron loosened their ties and glanced over the tent. It was perfect, they had plenty room for guests to sit and Mr Weasley had created a platform for the bride, groom, best man, maid of honour, Mrs Weasley and him to sit on. Kreacher and some of the house elves from Hogwarts served up a three course dinner with salads, meats, vegetables and wedding cake.<p>

Then it was time for Harry's speech. He stood up and was about to tap the glass with a spoon to grab everyone's attention but then he realised they were already silent: "Thanks for attending today everyone, for joining us for another wedding and hopefully the last wedding for a while. Anyway, when I got asked to make a speech today as best man, I didn't really know where to start. So I've decided that the beginning is always a good place. I met Ron on that apprehensive first day of Hogwarts. Being a boy who knew nothing about magic, I couldn't understand how there could be a platform 9 3/4. But then the Weasley family arrived and I was soon on the train introducing myself to Ron. I remember that day like it was yesterday, when I bought the whole trolley of sweets and Ron tried to turn his rat yellow. We were best friends from there, but we never knew what was ahead of us. And then Hermione came along and we thought she was too clever and just plain annoying. Of course, she still is now, never stops nagging us. And I watched my best friends fall in love over the years without them both realising they were. The war was an obstacle we all had to conquer first. And I guess I wanted to take this opportunity to thank both of you, because without both of you we wouldn't be standing here today. We would still be all hiding. It's been frustrating watching you argue and break up over this year, but I'm really happy for you guys."

Everyone cheered and tears were flowing down Molly's cheek. Harry sat back down and Ginny kissed him tenderly. Then they watched the two newlyweds get up for their first dance. It reminded Harry of the Yule Ball in their fourth year when he first saw Ron jealous because Hermione was Krum's boyfriend. "Let's dance Gin" Harry took her hand and lead her to the clearing where they had moved tables for a dance floor. They danced for most of the night, apart from the odd break where Harry would converse with old friends and have a Butterbeer. When it got to the final dance Ginny said: "Harry can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Harry replied slowly manoeuvring them around other dancing couples.

"I was thinking, how many children will we eventually have?"

"I don't know, I guess maybe two or three?" Harry replied.

"Three would be nice." Ginny said soflty.

"And eventful!" Harry added.

"Harry, what would you say if I wanted a child now?" Ginny asked him. He twirled her and she could tell he was thinking: "I don't know, all I know is I will do anything to make Mrs Potter happy."

"So is that a yes?" Ginny gave Harry her childish puppy dog eyes to persuade him.

"Well, I guess we can start trying. Looks like James is going to have a little brother or sister." Ginny kissed him in delight. The guests started to fade away: "Shall we head home and drop Teddy off on the way?" Harry asked her.

Yeah, sounds a good plan." Ginny took her sleeping son from her mother's arms and Harry found Teddy telling Hagrid all about dragons. They gathered together and apparated to Andromeda's cottage.

"Oh Harry, thank you for taking him!" Andromeda gently took the child from Harry's arms.

"Oh, it was no trouble. My mother took care of James and him." Ginny said.

"Oh well make sure to pass my thanks to her, was the wedding nice?" Andromeda asked.

"It was great, just right really. Are you feeling better?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I think I am, it's old age you see. I'm glad Teddy has you two; it's good for him to have some younger people to look after him. He's one lucky boy for having Harry Potter as a godfather."

"We enjoy having him too, but we better get home and get this little guy to bed." Harry looked down at his sleeping son.

"I'll see you soon, thanks again." Andromeda said as the family wandered back down her garden path and disappeared into the dark night.

Harry and Ginny arrived back at their home around midnight. Ginny climbed the stairs clutching James and put him in his crib. Then she flicked the light switch and let her son sleep. When she walked through to the master bedroom Harry was lying on the bed. She stared at him and waited a little at the doorway: "Do you want a baby or not?" Harry asked her as he was becoming impatient. Ginny flicked the switch and climbed onto the bed. They didn't bother with muggle contraception that night.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope that you know what I was implying at the end. Anyway, the chapter will be a big one in the story as something big happens. I'm still unsure on how long this fanfic will be, ideas keep coming to me about how the story will pan out so when I run out that'll be probably be when I finish it**

**Please review!**

**L x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! This is probably the saddest chapter so far in the story, but I won't ruin what happens for you! Anyway, I've reached 25 chapters yey! Thanks for all the alerts and favourites although I only got one review for the last chapter which was slightly disheartening and I'm wondering whether everyone is getting too tired of this story and I've carried it out too long. Please let me know your opinion in some way or another.**

**Anyway enjoy reading!**

**L x**

Chapter 25: Father to two

"Morning love." Harry said as Ginny snuggled up to him. It had been a few days since the wedding and their decision to have a second child: "I'll be back; I'm going to check on James." Ginny slipped off the bed and walked over to Harry's side where she bent down and kissed him before leaving the bedroom.

She returned a few minutes later with the one year old in her arms. Harry offered to take him and sat James on his knee. Then Ginny climbed back into bed: "He seems bigger since yesterday."

"Yeah he does, looks less like a baby every time I see him." Harry replied while trying to stop James from eating the bed sheets.

"I think he looks more and more like you every day." Ginny said softly in his ear. Suddenly Harry's owl Firewhiskey flew in the window with a letter. Harry saw the ministry stamp and looked confused as it was his day off:

_Harry,_

_Something has happened, meet me in my office as soon as possible. It's urgent._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"The minster wants to see me urgently. I'd better get dressed." Harry said throwing back the duvet.

"Can't you have breakfast first?" Ginny asked him.

"No, I need to go there now. He wouldn't disturb me for any old reason." Harry said pulling on his work robes: "I will see you later." He kissed Ginny and disapparated. She looked down at her son and sighed, why couldn't she have a day free of events with her husband?

"Kingsley, I came as soon as I heard." Harry said panting: "What's happened? Is everything ok?"

"Harry calm down." Kingsley offered him a seat and he took it: "Andromeda Tonks died last night."

"How? I mean what would they want with her?" Harry immediately thought of death eaters.

"No Harry, she died of old age." Kingsley replied: "Now I need to discuss Teddy with you."

"Em ok, where is he?" Harry asked him.

"He is in ministry care temporarily. There is to be a meeting this afternoon to consider the options." Kingsley said.

"But can we not just take him in? What other options?" Harry panicked.

"There are three different options. First is you and Ginny, a strong option I must say considering you already have a family and a stable career. Next is Tonk's remaining relatives the Malfoys." Kingsley looked at Harry's shocked face.

"But they're death eaters?" Harry said.

"No, Draco and Lucius are. Well Draco isn't a real one considering he has never carried out the killing curse. But Narcissa isn't." Kingsley explained.

"And the third?" Harry asked him.

"That Teddy is put into the care of muggles until he is old enough to attend Hogwarts." Kingsley sighed at the last one.

"But that means I won't get to see him. So am I to attend this meeting?" Harry asked him.

"No, it's ministry officials only. Those are the rules. Of course we barely have this situation, this is only the second time we have had it." Kingsley informed him.

"Who was the first child?" Harry asked him.

"You." Kingsley told him.

"So there were other options with me?" Harry asked him.

"There were many members of the Order of the Phoenix who were prepared to take you on as their own. But Dumbledore was adamant that you would be safer with your muggle relatives." Kingsley said: "Now, I've got some paperwork to do this morning and then the meeting tonight. If everything goes well I will drop Teddy off tonight. I suggest you go home now Harry, there's nothing you can do but wait."

"Ok, thanks for telling me." Harry told him.

"No problem, oh and I'm rooting for you this afternoon." Kingsley winked at him as Harry left the office. He disapparated back home.

"What was it about?" Ginny rushed to him and hugged him. Harry told her what had happened, where Teddy was and what was going to happen. "That's terrible! They can't put him with muggles or the Malfoys."

"Exactly what I said to Kingsley. He's going to try and persuade them that it should be us. With the Minister of Magic on our side Gin, maybe we should make up a bed and stuff for him if he's going to come here tonight." Harry said.

"Ok, I'll go and do that right now." Ginny leapt up off the sofa and went straight to one of the spare bedrooms.

* * *

><p>It was now early evening and Ginny was busy cooking dinner for Harry and her. It had been a long day of waiting and Harry was busy pacing the floors. He seemed anxious and distant and Ginny was trying everything to calm him.<p>

He ran to the front door when he heard a knock: "He's all yours Harry." Said Kingsley who was standing on the doorstep. He was carrying a few bags with toys and clothes. He stood aside so Harry could see Teddy, who unlike normally looked scared and frightened wearing a striped t-shirt and navy trousers and carrying another child rucksack. But after a few minutes of realising it was Harry, he ran up to him and Harry grabbed him in his arms gesturing the minister to come in.

"They all decided that you were the best thing for him. They decided that he could be badly influenced by the Malfoys and they weren't stable enough and then they discussed the Muggle option and decided he had seen too much magic and was too old. You although they were wary of your age were the only candidate who they weren't concerned with." Kingsley smiled.

"I'm glad, I really am." Harry grinned and then put the toddler down and took the bags from Kingsley.

"If you can just pop over to my office when you're at work to fill and sign the form, then everything should be fine." Kingsley left Harry to get Teddy settled.

They entered the kitchen with Teddy still clutching his hand: "Teddy, aw it's good to see you." Ginny clasped the child in her arms: "Would you like something to eat?" Teddy nodded and Harry ruffled his hair then led him over to a kitchen chair before going back to feed James.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Harry took Teddy up to the spare room. Ginny had obviously used her wand and painted the room blue and red. Teddy smiled, he still hadn't said anything since he had arrived. Harry dressed him in pyjamas and tucked him into the bed. Then he kissed his godson's forehead: "Goodnight buddy." then flicked the light switch and closed the door gently.<p>

Ginny was waiting for him outside: "He seems so scared." She buried herself in Harry's jumper.

"I know, he needs to adjust that's all." Harry said: "It's been a long day."

"I know bless him. Kingsley suggested that you should take a few days off to make him feel at home. I think that would be wise considering as his godfather you were the next closest thing to Andromeda." Ginny kissed him.

"Ok, I'll owl him in the morning." Harry yawned and the two parents headed to bed themselves.

**Sorry for the load of dialogue in this chapter, there is really too much speech. Anyway I had planned my plot and chapters out until here. We have nine months until the next big event in Harry's life so if you have any suggestions on what should happen, or whether you would like me to focus on a character please either review of private message me! **

**Please review anyway!**

**L x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, this is a really quick update as I returned to school today. Which means that exam season is nearly here so updates over the next couple of months may be rare but I will try to supply the demand. Anyway, considering there are some pretty dedicated readers for this fic, I've created more of a plot for the next few chapters! Oh and p.s I love you guys for all your support and reviews!**

**Please read and I said this was quick so excuse any mistakes!**

Chapter 26

Ginny woke up early after a bad dream. It was a regular occurrence that she would dream of Harry back in the forbidden forest and it always crept on as soon as she woke up: what would she have done if he'd been killed? Her life would be different; she wouldn't have had James or married the man of her dreams. She would have probably lived a life of despair at the Burrow, as now she thought life without Harry was not worth living.

She looked towards the other side of the double bed and saw a peaceful Harry curled up in a mass of creased duvet. He slept like a baby, just as adorable as James. Ginny sneaked out of the room stopping at the door to glance one last time.

She passed James room and peaked in but like his father he was still asleep. She closed the door and instead of making breakfast she went along to the room where Teddy was sleeping. Again, she opened the door slowly in case she woke him. But he was sitting up looking out the window: "Ginny!" He said and smiled. Ginny was glad too, it was the first time he had spoken to him so she felt as if he felt at home now.

"Hey Ted, fancy coming to help make breakfast with me? I could really do with a hand." She offered clutching his hand and taking him down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen, she lifted him up and sat him on the kitchen counter next to the stove. Then she got out the ingredients for waffles and set them out. Ginny started to prepare the mixture but when it came to mixing she passed the bowl onto Teddy who mixed it happily.

Harry came down the stairs with his son just as Ginny was finishing cooking: "You know Harry; I love how the smell of food wakes you up." She said kissing his soft dry lips: "Your scars fading more." She stoked the lightning bolt on his forehead.

"I know, I may eventually have a normal forehead." He replied putting James in the high chair and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She smiled back at him: "It's a shame though, I've always thought your scar was cute."

"I don't think it'll ever go away properly Gin so don't worry, because it's only fading." Harry said: "Morning buddy." He walked over to Teddy: "Have you made my breakfast?"

"Yeah I made yummy waffles!" Teddy exclaimed giggling. Harry tickled him before lifting him up off the counter and letting him explore downstairs. This was a mistake on his part, as five minutes later Ginny was serving up and Harry had ended up chasing the toddler to the table. He then offered him syrup and other topping for his waffle. Teddy chose most of them and began creating a masterpiece full of sprinkles, syrup and fruit. Ginny tutted: "Now you're not having that everyday Ted, breakfast has to be a bit healthier."

Harry chuckled at her comment: "Spoken like a true mother." he muttered and Ginny growled flashing her pearl white teeth. Though when Ginny got angry, it only drew Harry in more. The family got dressed in normal Muggle clothing and began a normal relaxing morning. Harry was reading the Daily Prophet in the living room; Teddy and James played outside in the July sunshine while Ginny cleared up after breakfast and generally attempted to tidy the house. But then there was a knock at the door.

Ginny went to answer it: "Oh hello!" A young woman said shaking her hand enthusiastically: "Mona Hill, Daily Prophet please to meet you. Now is your husband home?"

"Yes, he is." Harry walked up to the doorway. Ginny turned and left him to decide what to do.

"As I was saying, I am Mona Hill and I work for the Daily Prophet. I was wondering if I might have a quick interview? There is a massive demand for one with you." She said, smiling at him. She was a fairly tall woman with dark brown hair and tan coloured eyes. He paused a bit, considering whether it was a good idea for him, then thought it would give him a chance to get things straight with the Daily Prophet: "Ok, but only a quick one and I choose the questions I want to answer." Mona nodded and grinned at him before he let her step into the house.

Ginny heard voices from the living room so she started to make cups of coffee. "Right Mr Potter." Mona sat down on the sofa and straightened up her pencil skirt.

"Please just call me Harry." Harry told her as he dropped into the armchair opposite her.

"Ok...so Harry, what did you do straight after the war?" She asked him.

"Well, I stayed with the Weasley family for a bit until I realised I had enough money to buy a house of my own." Harry replied.

"In which time you fell in love with their daughter?"

"Yes, but I loved Ginny in my sixth year at Hogwarts." Harry told her.

"So tell me about this wedding, did it happen because you were having a baby?" Mona asked.

"I knew I would marry Ginny sometime in my life. And the wedding was a small affair at the Burrow with select guests." Harry said.

"In which you didn't allow these guests to use any form of photography?" She continued.

"I wanted the wedding to be a family affair, not public so I made sure that there were no photos leaked from it." Harry sighed at the question.

"So how was this one taken?" She asked gazing into the picture of Harry and her on their wedding day. He followed her looking at the photo where they both looked extremely happy: "This one was taken by Mr Weasley, the photographer we chose."

"Ah ok, so back onto family, how about your son?" She changed the subject awkwardly.

"He's one now." Harry turned around to see Ginny clutching two cups of coffee with Teddy following her. He leapt up on the armchair and positioned himself on Harry's leg. James toddled behind and Harry perched him on the other side: "Oh, I can see he looks like you, do you spend much time with him?"

"When I'm not at work, yeah I like to spend time with him and the rest of my family." Harry replied.

"So it's true no that you have adopted Teddy Lupin?" She asked.

"I haven't adopted him, as adoption would mean he would become Teddy Potter." Harry stated.

"And why would you not like that?" She asked him.

"Because Lupin is a name that Teddy should be proud of, and I want him to always know what kind of man his father was." Harry replied.

"Oh em ok. But you think as his godson you should bring him up?"

"Yes exactly. He may not be mine but I love Teddy as much as I love James." Harry told her.

"And how does it feel to go from being a lone boy with no family to being part of such a big family like the Weasleys?"

"The Weasleys accepted me as their own ever since my second year. And I guess I would have gotten through it without them or Hermione."

"Right, I think I have enough for family now. What about your work?" She said.

"Well, I've had my job for nearly a year now and it's going well I guess." He said.

"And could you confirm for our reader your position at the ministry?"

"Head Auror and assistant to the minister." Harry said.

"So you became head Auror immediately?"

"Yes, Kingsley didn't offer me it, he forced me to take it."

"Ah yes, first name basis with the minister. Now I've heard rumours of your closeness, is it true Kingsley and you are good friends?"

"We are being past members of the Order. He also seems to trust me a lot more than he should." Harry chuckled.

"But as a teenager how does it feel to be one of the most influential and powerful people in the magical world?"

"Sorry? The most what?" Harry asked her seeming confused about her question.

"I'm sorry Harry, but have you not realised that you are extremely popular and Kingsley even created a position for you?"

"I've never thought of it that way. Em I think you've had your quick interview." Harry said hinting that he wanted her to leave.

"Yes I think I have, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter." She shook his hand but Harry noticed that she was wearing the same ring and Rita Skeeter wore. How peculiar?

**I hope you liked that little interview for the Daily Prophet and the little cliffhanger that I left at the end, but don't worry because I will reveal that in future chapters. I've decided to continue on with this fic indefinitely for the moment as I'm getting plenty alerts and favourites. To be honest I would love as many reviews as them. So I may sound desperate but I am pleading you to review with your feedback, ideas for the story and comments!**

**Thanks for everything, there will be a new chapter this week!**

**L x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Sorry it's been a long time for this update but it was my first week back at school. And also I got my results for maths and science so I've been busy celebrating! Anyway, this is two events kinda merged into one with a slight twist and cliffhanger at the end. It is set at work so no cute James or Teddy! But it took me awhile to write but this sets up some plots for later chapters and some more ends to tie yey! This means that this fanfic will be longer! (Although I haven't planned the full plot.)**

**Thanks for the alerts and favourites, and also the review I got for the last chapter. Unforntunaetely you were right!**

**L x**

Chapter 27: Ginny's big news!

Harry sat down in his office chair and stared at the photo of his parents and him. It was mid-morning and it had been a busy one. He had told Ron to alert McGonagall about suspicious rats, and for her to reply urgently if anything concerned her about the safety of the school. He had made sure the map was clear on his desk, Pettigrew may be able to deceive most people but his true identity would always be revealed on the map as Harry has discovered in his third year.

He had also been summoned by Kingsley to discuss post war laws that needed to be introduced. The minister had set Harry to write 10 suggestions for new laws to prevent a war like this one again. But after a hour and a half, Harry was still tapping his pen on a blank piece of paper.

"Thinking are we Harry?" Hermione stood on the doorway.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

"Do I need an excuse to pop in on my best friend at work?" Hermione replied.

"Em no, well I guess not." Harry said: "Well do you wanna sit down?" He looked at the chair on the other side of his desk offering Hermione it. She dropped her handbag on the floor and sat down. "There's something I need to ask you Harry."

"Oh ok, if it's about being godfather to your child then I will by the way." Harry said.

"No it isn't about that although we have decided we want Ginny and you as godparents. Harry, did you let yourself be interviewed by Rita Skeeter?" Hermione asked him.

"No, I told you Hermione I would never let the woman step foot in my office. She's bad news." Harry said in surprise, what Hermione had asked him meant that whatever had happened didn't sound so good. "Have you let any other journalist though?"

"The day after Andromeda died, I answered a few questions for Mona Hill who was writing for the Daily Prophet." Harry said.

"Em Harry, there is no Mona Hill working for the Daily Prophet." Hermione admitted.

"So who was she?" Harry asked.

"That's where I did my research. You see after we used polyjuice potion in the hunt for horcruxes, we kinda demonstrated the benefits of it. So people have started selling it in Knockturn Alley." Hermione said.

"You mean, people are using it now to disguise themselves?" Harry said alarmed at the information.

"Pretty much, there are plenty of people using fake names to cover it as well." Hermione said.

"Ok, well I'm going to tell Kingsley to do something about it even if the potion ends up being illegal. I don't want a dishonest society." Harry said: "I mean who can you trust anymore? I would never have let that woman in if I knew who she was."

"I know you wouldn't, and I do think something needs to be done. Harry, there's something else." Hermione pushed what looked an advert.

_The Boy who's Living, the life of Harry Potter by Rita Skeeter.___

_In this book, we look at the tale behind high school sweethearts James and Lily Potter's son and Dumbledore's trusty sidekick. But what mysteries lie under that scar? How did Potter survive the killing curse not once but twice? All is revealed...___

_But the big question is, what does the boy who killed the Dark Lord do now? Does he soak up being a hero? Find out about Harry Potter as a father, a son in law, a god father and a husband all in two years.___

_This book includes interviews with family and close friends as well as one exclusive one with the man himself._

"Oh dear God, why can't she just leave my life alone. My story doesn't need to be told." Harry lowered his head to the desk while Hermione sighed.

"I thought it would be better if I told you." Hermione said.

"I know, but I wish no one had to tell me. What am I going to do Hermione, I've just granted that bitch access to my whole life." Harry said moaning.

"I don't know yet Harry." Hermione said as she tried to come up with ideas on the spot: "But I will try everything to stop her."

""I'm going to speak to Kingsley to see whether this is a violation of privacy and if there is a wizarding law. I only know of a muggle one." Harry said.

"Ok, as soon as any one of us works it out, we owl each other. Deal?" Hermione picked up her bag.

"Deal." Harry agreed: "And Hermione, you're getting quite big now!"

"I know, it's such an inconvenience." Hermione smiled and closed the door.

Harry looked back down at the sheet of paper. He decided that it could wait and before he made new laws he had to study the old ones as well as search for a law he could accuse Rita Skeeter of breaking.

"Hey handsome." Ginny leant against the office doorway. Harry didn't normally get that many visitors apart from Kingsley and other Aurors, so today was quite a busy day. "Oh hi." Harry said still feeling down about the book.

"Hermione told me what she's done, but cheer up Harry. I mean your wife has come to have lunch with you." She walked over to his desk and placed her sandwiches down. Then she stroked the photo of them on their wedding day and grinned: "That was the best day of my life, and the prettiest I've ever looked."

"Gin, you look like that to me every day." She sat down on the chair and passed Harry his lunch. He shoved five thousand page book to a side and they both began eating. Ginny didn't usually do this; she worked at the Daily Prophet a few streets away from Diagon Alley so she normally stayed at work for lunch or met George.

"These sandwiches are good love." Harry said still chewing his mouthful.

"I think it must be this muggle bread. Anyway I came here to tell you something. Something that might brighten your day." Ginny smiled thinking about the news she was going to tell him.

"Shoot." Harry said intrigued.

"You know how a month ago we started trying for a bay then stopped because of Teddy coming to live with us?" Ginny asked him

"Yeah at Ron and Hermione's wedding, do you wanna start trying again?" Harry replied.

"No, we don't need to try anymore." Ginny told him.

"You mean we're, I mean you're..." Harry said shocked by the news.

"Not definitely, we need to go the St Mungos. The symptoms are definitely there and I'm late..." Ginny said.

"That's great news! We're having another child." Harry stood up and Ginny did the same. They hugged each other and lovingly kissed.

"I can get an appointment for tomorrow, and I've cleared it with Kingsley for you to have the day off. Maybe we could take the boys out somewhere?" Ginny suggested.

"Great, thanks for doing that. I'll probably still have to work a bit though." Harry told her.

"I know, I'm just glad you're happy." The two spent another half hour together. Harry locked his door so no one would walk in on them kissing. For once, he loved the fact that he was boss and could do this a work. Later, Ginny packed up the lunch and left the department. Harry picked up the book again and started scanning the front page. But there was another knock at the door.

But this time, with his platinum hair flopping over his forehead stood Draco Malfoy...

**Hope you enjoyed reading and you'll have to wait until I update again to see what Malfoy wants. I'm looking forward to reuniting old enemies. And for those that suggested Ron and Hermione's baby to be born soon, it will be pretty soon within maybe five chapters? I will see how it goes. Please review with ideas for the Potter/Malfoy dialogue going on in the next chapter, I'd love some input from my readers!**

**Please review, as I said good ones make me write more!**

**L x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, sorry it has been awhile! Anyway thanks for all the reviews, I received more then I usually do and bar one all of them were nice! It means a lot to new authors when you get some good feedback. Anyway, I've had a really stressful week so this chapter has been delayed until I've had the time to write it. I hope you like the outcome of the Malfoy/Potter conversation. I'll see what feedback I get and then I might make it better because I'm not too sure of it.**

**Anyway to the anonymous reviewer that complained about times, and even though you won't read this as you've given up on my fanfiction, I just wanted to say that I know my timings are wrong with JK. Rowling's. She has written the best books I have ever read but this is my story and I've chosen them to be this young. And anyway, who says you can't be pregnant at 17? So I'm not going to work on my timings as these are the ones I've decided and as the author this is the story I have decided to tell. It's an insight to my imagination.**

**Anyway rant over, sorry about that :S**

**Thanks **

**L x**

Chapter 28: An awkward reunion.

"Afternoon Potter." Malfoy said harshly still standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped back wondering why his worst enemy since Voldemort was gone wanted him.

"Cool it Potty, I'm not here for revenge or to hand you over to death eaters. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be here awhile so I'll just take a seat." Malfoy said chuckling at Harry's old nickname.

"That's a change ferret." He reminded him of the time Professor Moody transfigured him. It was hilarious, though maybe a bit too cruel for a fourth year. "Let's stick with our actual names Potter, now I need to discuss something with you."

"Suits me Malfoy, ok I'm listening." Harry leant back in his chair and focused on Malfoy's cold grey eyes. Malfoy leaned forward and clasped his hands together: "I've been meaning to speak to you for a while Potter, but I haven't got round to it. Then my mother lost Teddy."

"Your mother didn't lose Teddy, this wasn't a battle." Harry corrected him.

"Of course Potter we all know that, but things aren't as happy in the Malfoy household as they are in yours." Malfoy immediately replied defending himself.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him.

"My mother loves my father unconditionally, but she has never loved the fact that he was a death eater. She went along with it because she didn't want to lose him; she sacrificed her life for a darker one for him." Malfoy admitted.

"Ok, I can understand that." Harry said.

"I don't really know why I'm telling you the full story. Anyway, my mother gave up that life the day the war ended, when she saw me wanting to be on your side Potter. And the fact that she couldn't bear to see you die. I know what she did Potter, she saved your life. You owe her." Malfoy said.

"I've never realised it, but yes I do owe her and the fact that she saved me creates a magical bind between us. How about your father Malfoy?" Harry said trying to keep it on a professional level.

"He's a coward and he always will be. I don't know why I aspired to be like him. To be honest I'm glad he's in Azkaban, it keeps him from trouble." Malfoy replied.

"It protects society for a while too, he'll be out of Azkaban in eight years though." Harry agreed with him.

"It gives my mother and I some freedom too, and that's why I need to speak to you. Potter, I want to become an Auror." Malfoy said.

"Are you sure? I mean can we trust you Malfoy and will you be much use?" Harry was alarmed at the fact Malfoy wanted to fight dark magic.

"I am sure for one thing Potter, my father would have never agreed to it before. And I ensure you I'll be more use to you than any of the order members you've hired." Malfoy replied.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Potter, for a start I know a great deal of dark magic my aunt Bellatrix taught me last year that I could counteract or at least identify. And the second thing, I was there Potter, in the same room where Voldemort was planning attacks. I know how a dark wizard thinks." Malfoy persuaded and let out a kind smirk that Harry had never seen before. He had only seen Malfoy smirk over what he had achieved in terms of bullying gryffindors.

"I'll consider you Malfoy, you may have a point. I need to speak to Kingsley first though, he needs to make the final call." Harry sighed and jotted down some notes.

"Yes, I know procedure and all that jazz. That's what the ministry's about these days. Doing what's right. And of course, the fact I'm an ex death eater doesn't help my case." Draco replied.

"Well then we'll get back to you then. Anything else?" Harry had been surprised at how relaxed he was during this conversation, this was a first for the two men. The coffee trolley and a plump witch came so they took two cups. "There is one thing Potter, it's quite a big favour."

"Ok, let me hear it then." Harry sipped his coffee.

"Well, Aunt Andromeda just died. I didn't know her of course, her and my mother never spoke. But now my mother feels guilty for it." Malfoy said: "I think she wishes that she had the chance to talk now."

"Right." Harry prompted Malfoy to carry on explaining.

"So I was wondering, just to make her a bit more happy. Could she see Teddy Lupin sometime?" Draco said: "It would mean more to me than a job."

"Sure, I mean you're family to him, we can arrange that." Harry agrees to it.

Malfoy downed the rest of his coffee and gulped: "Thanks Potter, I'm glad I came."

"Please, call me Harry now we're kinda friends. Fresh start?" Harry smiled and held out his hand. Draco shook it and smirked back. It was a turning point in wizarding history the fact that they were civil to each other now: "It's been a pleasure then Harry." He turned to leave for the door: "I'm glad you defeated him in the end."

**Hope you liked this little reunion. I've decide to portray Malfoy as a good guy who has changed since the war but still with his bad reputation and his cheeky smirks. I made Harry deal with him quite well, but wait until Harry tells Ron! Anyway the plot in the future is going to include more of Rita Skeeter, Malfoy, some of the death eaters and more family and friends scenes (it's good to have a balance.) I hope to update early next week, possibly Monday or Sunday if you're lucky. My first summer exam is in 2 weeks! :S**

**Thanks again to all fans of this fic, and please review!**

**L x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! Sorry it has been so long, I hate revision and my first exam is a week on Thursday nooooo! Anyway I apologise for the slow pace of this story, I wanted to return to the family theme this chapter before carrying on with events and the plot. This chapter will lead on to just a Harry and Ginny chapter, which I'm looking forward to writing!**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors, please read!**

**L x**

Chapter 29

Harry woke up feeling fresh after yesterday's antics. Ginny was still fast asleep with her ginger straight hair flowing freely down her back. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, and this was what made Harry feel so lucky to have her. It was hard to believe that a stunner of a woman could have fallen for a humble man like him. "Harry, stop stroking my hair." Ginny murmured in her sleep.

"But it's so soft." Harry replied continuing to drift his fingers through the strands.

"Urgh Potter, I hate it when you watch me sleep. It's why I always get up before you." Ginny sat up and stretched: "Come, we've got to be a St Mungo's in two hours and there's the boys to sort."

"Right ok, I was thinking Gin, could the boys sleep at the Burrow tonight?" Harry asked her.

"Why?" She darted a glance at him.

"It's awhile since we had some time to ourselves, and I was thinking that it might be fun to do something." Harry leaned forward and kissed her cupping his hands in her cheeks. She embraced herself in him and Harry slid his hands down to her waist. Ginny ruffled his hair and grinned: "What's so funny Gin?"

"I'm sure you mutter spells of destruction while you're asleep, your hair is sticking up in every direction possible." She giggled and gazed into his emerald green eyes. He gazed back into her chestnut brown eyes and the corner of his mouth rose: "Let's not do this now, we have a schedule."

Harry woke up Teddy and got him dressed while the toddler groaned and yawned: "Harry it's too early, too early for me." Harry chuckled and pulled his sweater over him. It was routine now for Harry to dress Teddy, while Ginny dressed James: "You can sleep at Grandma's house?"

"Are we going to be there all day?" Teddy asked.

"No Buddy, Gin and I have a special treat for you and James this afternoon, but we need to go out this morning." Harry said guiding the toddler down the stairs.

"Can we come with you?" Teddy asked him.

"No, we're planning a very special surprise for you and James in a few months time." Harry said.

"Cool!" Teddy ran to the kitchen and took his usual spot next to the high chair. Ginny was serving James porridge and trying to teach him how to feed himself, although he had got the hang of covering himself in it. "Here you go Teddy, dragon toast." Teddy smiled and stared and the dragon shaped pieces of toast. Harry pulled up a chair and sat down with the Quibbler, he had already automatically binned the Daily Prophet but it felt wrong not to read something.

An hour later Harry flooed the two boys over to the Burrow and then set off with Ginny to the hospital. The last time they were there was when they left with James. Today though, there was no sea of reporters or cameras, just them and the building.

"Hello, Ginny Potter here to see a healer." Ginny said at the front desk.

"Go right ahead." a voice spoke from beyond the desk and the couple left for the maternity ward. Ginny clenched Harry's hand but Harry let go and wrapped his hand around her. "Ah, Harry and Ginny, good to see you again, what can I do for you?" Cho Chang spoke up as soon as they entered the room.

"Hello Cho, and I have a feeling I may be pregnant again." Ginny said.

"Ah ok, well we'll prop you up on this bed and find out!" Ginny clambered onto the hospital bed and Harry on the chair next to it with his hands clasped. Cho grabbed a few things from across the room: "Ok, this is a charm that will detect a heartbeat. But first I need you to drink this so it will ignore yours. If the ball of light burns blue, you're pregnant." She handed Ginny the vial and she downed the liquid in one, then Cho whispered the charm.

A white ball of light appeared just above Ginny. It turned red and Harry sighed but Cho told him to wait a minute. It evolved to pink, then to purple and Ginny jumped in glee when it became blue: "Oh my Godric Harry, we're having another baby!"

"That's fantastic Gin, three children!" Harry leant over kiss her lovingly. They were barely adults, but the thought of another child was not daunting for them. They loved their family and wouldn't have it any other way. It had become now a trend for witches and wizards to marry younger due to Harry and Ginny tying the knot two months after the war. Harry though didn't regret it now, he knew that Ginny was the one because she was all he could think about in the Forbidden forest. "Thanks Cho, oh and I hope everything works out between you and Blaise Zabini." Harry said as they prepared to leave.

"It's been a pleasure, and I hope so too, I think he may be possibly the one for me." Cho said.

"Well if he is, then my advice is not to wait around, I mean if I had left it up to Harry he would still be only flirting with me." Ginny laughed.

"I will never understand males." Cho laughed and waved the couple off. They flooed back to the Burrow.

"Hey Mum, Harry and I have the afternoon off work do we've decided to take the boys out." Ginny said. Her and Harry had decided it would be best for them to cover up what they had being doing, they would announce when it was more obvious that Ginny was pregnant.

"Hey Mum and Dad." Teddy ran into the room with James toddling behind.

"Dad? You've never called me Dad Teddy!" Harry was startled by Teddy calling him Dad.

"Well you are my parents now, so that makes James my brother and Ginny my mum and you my dad." For a four year old, Teddy was clever for his age.

"I guess it does, now how does the park sound for this afternoon buddy? We could get ice-cream?" Harry asked him.

"Yey! Bye bye!" Teddy ran out the door and the adults laughed.

"Mum, any chance of the boys staying here tonight?" Ginny asked picking up James and trying to force his shoes on although the one year old wasn't having any of it. "Yeah sure love, we'd love them, what are you two doing tonight?"

"Harry has plans." Ginny said smiling at the fact she was spending the night with just her husband. Arthur and Molly smiled as they waved the couple off, their daughter was so happy.

The young family had a great afternoon. Harry had chosen a muggle park so their faces would not appear on the front of the Daily Prophet the next day. He also noticed that Teddy was acting like a big brother to James, by helping him up to steps to the slide under Ginny's supervision and cheekily pushing him down the slide into Harry's arms. They then went for ice creams, although James wore his like a face mask and Teddy's ended up in Harry's face. Ginny cleared up her husband and the four headed back to their home. "Ok Harry, I'm going to have a shower while you pack the boy's pyjamas, and then get ready yourself." She pecked him on the cheek before sweeping off to the bathroom.

**Hope you enjoyed that little family chapter. I think it's cute how Teddy is calling Harry Dad now! Anyway, sorry for the crap pregnancy thing, it sounds really cheesy. I wanted to pair Cho Chang with someone, but I didn't know who. Although now I think her and Blaise make quite a sweet couple. Anyway, suggestions for any future chapter and comments on the story so far are welcome in the review section!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**L x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey! It's been a while due to exams but this is a little something to keep you going. I mean it doesn't add anything important to the plot, to be honest I'm just playing with the relationship of Harry and Ginny. But I think these chapters are still important as I am trying to get a balance between plotlines, family scenes and romance. I hope it is working!**

**Anyway just to let you know, I only have 3 exams left so the end is near!**

**L x**

**PS I REACHED THIRTY CHAPTERS! YEY!**

Chapter 30

"Ginny are you ready yet?" Harry shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah, nearly have you dropped the boys off?" Ginny shouted back.

"I did about half an hour ago." Harry replied.

"Ok, well I'm coming now." She left the bedroom flicking her wand to clear up the mess she had made getting ready and carefully mastered the stairs with her heels on. Harry gasped, he was speechless at the sight of her. She was wearing a light peach dress that had a lace bodice with tiny pearls and sequins encrusted on it. Then in flowed out to a big skirt that ended just above her knees. Her hair was loosely curled and the front parts were clipped back with pearl slides. As usual she wore little makeup, but her skin looked flawless.

"You look..." Harry said trying to think of a word but Ginny cut him off with a loving kiss: "Let's go Gin." He whispered guiding her out the door and they apparated.

Ginny didn't have a clue where Harry was taking her, she hoped it was good though. They ended up in a back alley with rubbish bins scattered across it and graffiti on the brick wall: "You've really outdone yourself Harry, I mean this is scenic."

"Hush, this isn't the place I just apparated here so muggles wouldn't see." Harry replied, Ginny stayed silent and grabbed his hand following him out of the alleyway. The surprise was killing her.

"Hermione told me about this place. She used to come here with her parents. It sells italian food." Harry said looking at the sign which said: "Firenze" in Italian lettering. It reminded him of the centaur and it looked like Ginny was having the same thought. She took Harry back by the hand and grinned as the two walked into the restaurant. "Um... I have a reservation for a table here."

"Your surname?" The waitress asked.

"Potter." Harry said. The waitress lead them over to a small table by the window. They were handed the menus and Ginny looked shocked when she glanced over it: "Harry, I don't what any of this food is?"

"Neither do I, I mean I've had pizza and pasta before but never this much choice. Hermione said we should get a garlic bread to start." Harry said.

"Oh right, guess we will then. I think I might have the Carbonara. I like bacon." Ginny said feeling unsure about her decision.

"I'll have a Spaghetti Bolognese I think." Harry said. Later he ordered the food and the couple began to have a nice meal. They chatted about the family, work and anything that really came up in conversation. Ginny laughed to know that Kingsley often drank Firewhiskey when he had to work through the night and Harry was pleased when she said she had persuaded her boss to let them have free tickets.

"That was great Harry, we should do it more often." Ginny said as they apparated back into their hallway.

"I know." Harry said wrapping his arms around her. They collapsed on the sofa and Ginny snuggled up to hr husband while Harry loosened to buttons on his shirt.

"I mean, we never really dated like that. Shame we missed out." Ginny sighed.

"I would have loved to have been a normal couple too, but war doesn't allow ordinary life like that."

"I know, can we do it more often?" Ginny asked turned her head and looking in to his bright green eyes.

"Sure can do. But you know Gin, tonight isn't over yet." He gazed back then pulled her chin so they were closer. He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She returned it and smirked as if she was plotting something. Ginny suddenly stood up and Harry wondered what she was doing, but she ended up guiding him to the bedroom.

She collapsed onto the king sized bed that Harry and her shared with her hair sprawled over the pillows. Harry grinned at her squeals as he leaped on top of her with his faced directly opposite her. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips against her while pulling the straps of her dress down with his hands. Hey parted and Ginny helped Harry to get the dress off guiding it down her pale, slim legs. She was wearing a peach bra and knicker set with lace trims. Her stomach looked as toned as it was in her quidditch days and it wasn't obvious that she was pregnant. The corners of Ginny's mouth turned upwards and she undid the buttons to reveal Harry's slim chest. It was not as toned as other guy's from her team days, but Ginny didn't care. She knew that Harry was too busy to train or work out.

More items were thrown off the bed as Harry and Ginny began to strip. There was only Ginny's knickers left and Harry had already begun to slide them down her thighs. Once they were off, he began to press into her in his usual way. She spread her legs out wider and wrapped them round his. They had both missed some time dedicated to themselves, as Teddy and James could easily walk in on them and Ginny was too worried to cast a silencing charm or lock the door in case the boys needed her.

A while later, Ginny whispered in his ear: "That was good, I mean really good."

"I know, I forgot how much I loved it." Harry replied back.

"It's only good with you." Ginny told him: "I love you Harry Potter."

"I've never loved a person more than you Gin." Ginny leant against his chest burying her naked self against him.

"Me neither, you know my teenage crush never disappeared." Ginny admitted.

"Well it has now, I'm all yours."

"No it hasn't, when I see you every night I still get the warm feeling in my chest. You have no idea how you make me feel." Ginny said as she hovered over him.

"Neither do you." He kissed her lovingly, and the two cuddled up together.

**Hope you enjoyed the love scene and that I didn't make it awkward. My next exam is a week today, then I don't have another one for a few weeks. I'm playing with the idea of making this a trilogy of events. The first one being just after the war, the second one when the children are a bit more older, then the final war towards the end of their lives. What do you think?**

**Anyway, please review! I'm gonna be mean and say I won't update until I am satisfied with the number of reviewers. So any comments or feedback are welcome.**

**Thanks **

**L x**


	31. Chapter 31

**It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I've returned more to the family theme again as I think it's cute to focus on the children and the next generation. Anyway thanks for all the reviews! I've had quite a lot of feedback! Hugs all round!**

**L x**

Chapter 31: The ever growing Weasley family.

Ginny and Harry entered the small tea shop in the Muggle side of London. It was early December and the air had grown frosty. They were meeting Neville and his new wife Hannah Abbott. They both knew from Hogwarts and had attended their wedding in the summer. "Oh hey you two, how are you doing?" Ginny greeted them.

"We're doing pretty good, Hannah has some news." Neville replied. Ginny had noticed that his face was a warm colour and he beamed compared to his sad state when Luna had left him. She had grown quite close to him during their last year at Hogwarts as they were lost with out their friends. "Guys...I'm pregnant!" Hannah grinned and Neville hugged her.

"Oh congratulations! When did you find out?" Ginny said in a gleeful tone.

"Four days ago when we went to see Cho!" Neville gestured them a seat and Harry moved his towards Ginny's

"Of course it isn't far on as yours Ginny, I mean you have quite a bump now." Hannah smiled looking down at Ginny's swelled stomach.

"You should see Hermione, she's massive. And she has a really small frame for a woman so she's struggling with her back at the moment." Ginny explained thinking back to how Hermione had looked so tired last time she saw her. She really had got herself exhausted. "Oh it's so sweet that we all seem to be starting our families now, how many grandchildren does the Weasley family have now?"

"Well there's Bill's girls Victoire and Dominique, then there's James and Teddy. Angelina, Hermione and Percy's wife are all expecting too." Ginny explained.

"Wow, that's a lot. There's talk of this being a baby boom." Hannah replied.

"We've heard. Apparently Ginny and I have shown that you can marry and have a family so young." Harry sighed thinking of all his followers. He sometimes thought he didn't deserve them, after all he was born to do this.

"I've always thought of your relationship as adorable." Hannah giggled and both of the sighed. She could be annoyingly enthusiastic at times but Neville was crazy over her. "So Harry, how's the job treating you?" Neville asked him.

"It's good, Kingsley's flexible int eh way he lets me work so I'm still getting time to spend with Ginny and the kids at home." Harry replied, "Though I wish we had some sort of lead over where the death eaters were hiding out."

"Don't blame you mate, the sooner justice is served the sooner this place becomes safer." Neville smiled.

"I know, but it's the fact that they could be hiding away plotting revenge somewhere." Harry said warily of who could be listening. Suddenly a puff of green smoke erupted from the fireplace and Ron entered. "Harry, Ginny quick! There's something wrong with Hermione! She's in hospital."

Ginny leapt up from her chair and Harry followed: "Let's go straight there. Have they done any tests yet?"

"No but it's her stomach, the baby." He looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Go straight there you two. And don't worry about us, we understand this is a family thing. Send Hermione our love, and we'll catch up later." Neville patted Ginny on her shoulder and persuaded her towards the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry joined the rest of the family waiting in the hospital relatives room. Hermione had been taken away for tests and Ron was nervously pacing the floor. Molly had her head rested on Arthur's. They had brought Teddy and James along as they had been looking after them that morning. Victoire and the boys didn't seem to understand the tense atmosphere, so became annoyingly bored.<p>

"I'm going to see what's happening, they must know by now." Ron said: "Harry mate you coming?"

"Yeah I will, you'll be alright with the kids Gin?" Harry stood up and stretched his back.

"Course I will, keep us posted though." Ginny hauled James up on her knee and cradled him. He looked up to his father with his chestnut brown eyes which he had inherited from Ginny and beamed at him. Harry flashed him a toothy grin and waved as they left the room.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione shouted from the bed. She was pale in the face and was wearing a white gown. Harry had never seen her look that bad. Ron rushed over and kissed his wife on the forehead: "What's happening? Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Do they know what's wrong yet?"

"Let the woman speak!" Harry said and chuckled to himself.

"I'm in the early stages of premature labour. But it's okay, the baby has a heartbeat and the intensive care unit are on standby." Hermione said.

"Good old St Mungos, where would we be without it. Oh god I'm going to a father. Blimey, I'll have a son or daughter!" Ron brushed his fingers through his hair.

"A daughter, they had to use one of the muggle ultrasound machines to find out the size. She's big for her age apparently." Hermione smiled.

That's good, oh Merlin. We need a name for her."

"Stop panicking Ronald, I've already thought of that." Hermione said.

"Well what do you suggest?" Ron asked her.

"I want our children to have names with a meaning, like how Harry and Ginny named their son after his grandfather. But I still want something original. So how about something beginning with our initials?" Hermione suggested.

"You're a genius Hermione, I love it and I love you." Ron kissed her lovingly.

"So we'll name this one with a name beginning with R and the next one H. Any ideas?" Hermione asked the two clueless men.

"Ronalda, Rita?" Ron added. Harry burst into fits of laughter.

"You're trying to ruin the poor girl's life before it's even started!" Harry said smirking.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any suggestions." Hermione snapped.

"Ok, let's see...What about Rosie?" Harry asked.

"Rose, Rose Weasley. I like it Ron, I like it a great deal!" Hermione smiled.

"My daughter Rose, it's perfect." Ron sat on the edge of the bed and placed his manly hand on the emerging stomach of Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hours flew by that night as the family eagerly waited to meet the new Weasley child. James and Teddy fell asleep on Harry and Arthur's knees. Ginny rested on Harry's head and dreamt peacefully.<p>

Meanwhile in the early hours of the morning, seconds after she was born, Ron cradled his new daughter and whispered: "Welcome to the world Rosie."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry it's not as long as James' birth but this is a Harry and Ginny story! Anyway I have 2 exams left which are geography and German then I am all yours and I will be writing like crazy! Apart from when I'm in Germany. Thanks for waiting so long, I'm so happy there are fans of this story! I'm in a really Potterhead mood as in two days I'm travelling to London (which takes me 3 hours on the train as I live up north) and...I'm going to Harry Potter Studios yeyeyey!**

**Thanks for all the support, let's try and get 50 reviews for this story. That would make Lynsey very happy!**

**L x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, it makes a writer so happy when you know your readers like what you write! I'm really busy at the moment so I also apologise for the delayed story update. This is quite a cute chapter (well I think so). It's a family moment with an outing to Hogsmeade. I'm going to keep adding these snapshots and normal family life as well as the unfolding plot and the post war world.**

**Thanks **

L x

Chapter 32: First Time Flying.

It was late January and the Potter family were visiting Hogsmeade. They had a quieter family Christmas this year. The set up had been the same, apart from the new additions Dominique and Rose and the lack of Andromeda. Harry had also rested up from work and now was enjoying life in the New Year. Ginny was due around March with their second child and they couldn't wait for it.

"Dad, what's Honeydukes?" Four year old Teddy asked. He was getting more like his father every day with his wispy brown hair though the tips changed colour which was obviously Tonk's genes. Harry found the bond between them special, it was just like Remus and his in his third year when he used to tell him stories about the first James. When Teddy grew up, Harry would be sure to tell him about the marauders as well as how his parents sacrificed themselves for Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew is the only marauder left, and since he betrayed them Harry decided he didn't count.

"It's a sweet shop kid, why don't we get some?" Harry said.

"Yeah!" James and Teddy chorused. James was less chubby now; he still had his messy black hair and a look of Harry though. His hair wasn't too much of a problem, most people thought it cute. But he would have some trouble in the future. Harry led his two sons as well as his pregnant wife.

"Hmm, I think I'll have a liquorice wand, and your mum will want a chocolate frog." Harry pondered over his choices.

"Can I have some chocoballs Dad?" Teddy asked reaching for the top shelf. Harry stood up on his tiptoes and put them with the other sweets they were buying. "What do you want James?" He asked his son who seemed to be amazed by the jars of sweets.

"Jelly Jugs." James replied flashed a persuasive grin. Harry looked at him in confusion, there was no such thing as jelly jugs. He reached for another jar of chocoballs when Ginny stopped him: "Harry, he wants Jelly slugs."

"Ah ok, well let's go and pay." He hauled James up onto his shoulder when Ginny tried to calm Teddy. They exchanged a few sickles and walked out with a large bag full of sweet treats. "Harry I'm thirsty, Three Broomsticks?" Ginny suggested

"I think we should go to the Hogs Head, it's quieter and we can visit Aberforth." Harry replied. Ginny nodded and they plodded on in the snow towards the pub. They found a table for four far away from the door and Ginny stripped the boys of their coats. "Harry, my old man! Good to see you! This must be Teddy and James. And Ginny, you look well!" Aberforth greeted the family. Harry had noticed a change in him since the war, he had got a sense of life back.

"Good to see you too Abe, and yeah this is my godson and my son." Harry ruffled Teddy's hair: "Two butterbeers and two pumpkin juices please."

"Coming right up!" Aberforth left as Harry opened the jelly slugs and chocoballs and handed them each a handful. They sat silently and ate them while Harry and Ginny had a conversation. Aberforth soon found himself loving the two young boys and was playing with them behind the bar. He was definitely good with children and Harry saw an essence of a Grandfather in him. It gave him some time to relax until the family left the Hogs Head.

"Why don't we make for that hill?" Ginny suggested looking up at the hill in the near distance just before you get to Hogwarts. Of course, they weren't going to visit there. "Yeah sure." Harry smiled and took the boys by the hand leading them out of the village.

"Mum, can I have a piggy back too?" Teddy asked.

"No, it would hurt my back too much. Maybe soon once I'm better." Ginny replied. They hadn't told the boys about their new little brother, Ginny didn't want to as they were too young to be told if something went wrong. "But James gets one!" He replied holding his head down grumpily and plodding slowly up the hill.

"He's younger than you though and he can't manage it, why don't you try and beat Dad though?" Ginny suggested motivating the young child.

"Ok." He rushed ahead with his scarf flying and scrambled up to the top. "I'm here! You guys lose!" He stuck his tongue out and Harry laughed. When they reached the top, Harry transfigured a rock into a bench for Ginny to rest on and put James next to her.

"What we going to do Dad?" Teddy asked scanning the area: "Snowball fight?"

"No, I have something better." Harry replied smugly. Ginny smirked and reached into her bag which had an extension charm on it while James and Teddy drew closer intrigued. She pulled out two small but long brown paper packages: "Belated Christmas presents." She said handing them to the boys.

James started to try and rip his package while Teddy briefly examined his first. Harry hadn't been able to  
>get them for Christmas as they were out of stock. Teddy gasped as he revealed his present: "They're junior and baby firebolts, we thought we house start training for real brooms." James didn't understand what his father was really saying but Teddy who had a fascination for flying did.<p>

Harry made Teddy's broom hover first and guided him in the air. It only rose to two or three feet but it was enough for Teddy to enjoy himself. He was a bit unsteady at first but he soon got the hang of it and was lapping the hill only with Harry following him in case he hurt himself. James had a small turn too, but he was slow and he couldn't understand the technique very well. It only hovered so James could have more practice in the house at a later date.

They started to get very cold on the exposed wintery hill, so Harry apparated his family and him back home. It was too long a drive being in Scotland but they were happy to get home so quickly. Ginny made the Weasley favourite: hot cocoa with homemade cookies and served them by the living room fire. The cottage was especially cosy at winter time and had a homely feel to it with toys scattered around.

* * *

><p>Once the boys were in bed and settled, Harry returned to his wife in the living room. "Hermione wrote Harry," Ginny told him: "Rita Skeeter's book is out next week. She's coming round tomorrow to suss a plan."<p>

"Oh god, I thought it would take longer than that." Harry said.

"Hemrione thinks she's been writing it for a while knowing it would make her millions. There's a letter here as well, it has the house of Malfoy stamped on it." Teddy, Harry immediately thought. He knew the Malfoys had changed and Draco was due to start his job as an Auror, but he was reluctant to let his godson walk into that cold dark mansion where crimes such as murder and torture took place.

Dear Mr Potter,

Thank you very much for your offer to let me visit my nephew. It is much appreciated. I apologise for the long time it took to reply, my son and I have been rebuilding our lives. We have refurbished the manor, it is now a red brick building with green gardens and bright, airy rooms. I've made sure to make it a safe haven for the child.

I will be coming next thursday afternoon to your home. I understand that you will be at work but I assume your wife will be at home and able to discuss more arrangements.

Hope all is well,

Mrs Narcissa Malfoy.

"Narcissa Malfoy is coming to see Teddy here next Thursday. I'm at work so will you take care of it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I guess so but what needs to be done?" Ginny replied.

"Watch her with him, I need to know whether she trustable. I don't know yet whether she has changed her ways, and with her not getting Teddy and we got him, I'm just hoping she's not coming here for reasons that are bad." Harry sighed.

"Harry, when will you learn to trust people? I mean you seem to think the world isn't safe?" Ginny said pulling him into a hug, "You spend way too much time worrying about us."

"I know, but it isn't. There's still evil, still death eaters out there. All they have to do is gain strength and that's it. We have more fighting to do. And I don't want that, we have a great life and the boys are going to need protection. I mean James' surname alone makes him vulnerable." Harry said.

Ginny had never realised how much Harry got himself stressed. He had such a kind heart, and wanted to make the world a better place, "Look love, you've saved the world once, why don't you let someone else have a go. You have no trail on Pettigrew, and as soon as he appears I'm pretty sure he'll be captured. Chill Harry." She kissed him on the lips. In effect Harry's tense shoulders relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She was right, he didn't need to worry about these things all the time. This was work worries, leaving them behind and going home to relax was a much better tactic.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter and how I returned back to the story at the end of it. I visited Harry Potter Studios a few weeks ago and it is well worth a visit! If you have any question on what sets are there, the gift shop and what butterbeer tastes like, please leave them in the reviews section or PM me! I'm also hoping to include the next important event in the near chapters. It's pretty obvious but you can guess it!**

**Please review, help me have 50 and I'll be over the moon!**

**L x**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey! I've eventually updated this story. It's not a long one, but it's a chapter. I'm getting so much feedback lately for this story! And "Guest", as I said in a previous update I am not following J.K Rowling's plan, so it won't add up to 19 years later. I apologise if you can't read my fanfiction because of it but I tell you that the time not adding up right is not a mistake and I don't intend to correct it. And are my paragraphs that short? I think that having shorter paragraphs makes it easier to read as long paragraphs just make me depressed when I'm reading fanfiction.**

**Anyway thank you for all the reviews etc, and a shoutout to Abbie.73 who has been messaging me all week and reviewing this story!**

**L x**

Chapter 33: Another golden trio plan.

Harry rose off his chair to the door when he heard it knock. He knew it was Hermione coming to discuss a plan of action against Rita Skeeter. "Oh morning Harry!" Hermione smiled at the half awake man. His hair was tufts of black strands sticking up in all directions and the pale red scar was showing on his forehead.

"Morning." Harry said sleepily dragging his hand through his hair.

"Harry, put a comb through your hair. You and James are so scruffy." Ginny ran down the stairs to greet her brother and sister in law. She found Her niece Rose in Hermione's arms: "Aw, bless her, she's so cute. I love them when they are that age."

"Don't say that, honestly she's the reason for these bags Gin. Keeps me up all night crying and Hermione is such a deep sleeper it's me who has to sort her out." Ron corrected her: "And the nappies, makes me sick thinking about it."

"Ronald, you've changed two since she was born. Grow some balls. And I know Ginny, I love watching her in her crib with her little fists reaching in the air." Hermione smiled down at her daughter. Harry had to admit, Rose was an adorable baby. She was chubby unlike James, with tufts of ginger hair that were beggining to curl as bright blue eyes stared up at her mother. Ginny had grown jealous of her best friend, she always wanted a daughter. It would be embarrassing dressing both boys in pink.

"Ron, even I did it more time then that. You get used to it you know. I'll be back doing it in a few months, doesn't bear thinking about." Harry sighed. Ginny was growing bigger every day and she was due in four weeks.

"Harry, I'd rather hold a conversation with Lucius Malfoy again then change my daughter. I don't understand it, for a thing that small, I thought it would be a lot less and less frequent." Ron replied.

"Get over yourself, anyway, coffee Hermione?" Ginny asked an Hermione nodded: "I expect my dear brother wouldn't mind one either."

"Yeah, that'd be good." Ron replied. Ginny walked back to the kitchen and Harry led his brother in law and his wife into the living room. Toys were scattered everywhere: "Don't mind the mess, one of Teddy's imaginary games I presume." Ron and Hermione sat down on the sofa and laughed as Harry found a dragon rattle underneath his seat.

"Harry, I think we should just cut to the chase." Hermione: "Rita Skeeter's book is being printed page by page right this minute. It'll include scandals about your family, work and past."

"I think when Rita Skeeter writes about me I already know it's going to be something false and negative." Harry replied.

"You've got a pretty good reputation Harry, this could ruin it. I mean this book will sell out, everyone wants to know more." Hermione told him.

"What do you suggest?" Harry asked her.

"I'm thinking along the lines of marketing the real you. Maybe doing a few public talks at the ministry, Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. Sort of correcting her story." Hermione suggested.

"No, definitely not. I may be famous but it doesn't make me a good public speaker. Yes, a few announcements time to time but not talking to total strangers." Harry disposed of the option almost immediately.

"Well what else? There's no laws we can use against her. If we hide it completely and give them nothing they're gonna think that you have something to hide and conceal." Hermione said.

"Hermione's right, we can't stop the publishing. But we need to save your image. But you're not a great person of words Harry. I say maybe marketing you in a different way." Ron joined the conversation.

"Like a poster?" Hermione asked.

"I think Ron might mean something else. A poster won't sell my husband or convince them of the real past." Ginny told them.

"Yeah, that's the idea. I say maybe we get a good honest book published. Including most of the true stuff, but leaving out some things that we shouldn't reveal. Such as horcruxes, and Snape and Lily. We could write about Dumbledore's army, the real Sirius Black and how werewolves aren't interpreted well." Ron suggested.

"I don't know, the war is still a controversial issue." Harry doubted him.

"Harry love, people's image of the war isn't right at the moment. It's tainted with gossip and lies. The best thing would be a bit of honesty." Ginny sat on the arm of the chair stroking her husband's hair.

"It doesn't have to be a book about you, it could be for the deceased Order of the Phoenix members. Sort of like a tribute." Hermione suggested: "C'mon, you're always saying we should never forget them so why don't we let the world know what it's like to know such influential wizards."

"We could integrate a section on Dumbledore's work and the Maruaders." Ron said: "And how the alive members have moved on."

"I guess it could counteract it." Harry smiled. The three friends were so relieved they had persuaded him.

"One question, who writes it?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you were the brightest witch of your age, isn't it obvious." Ron grinned at his wife: "Come on, you've always wanted to write books. This can be your first."

"Yeah, I guess so." Hermione said: "Right ok if Rita Skeeter's book is out tomorrow, then we need to start marketing. Harry speak to Kingsley, get the ministers input. Ginny, get this in the Daily Prophet by next week."

"Little Miss Beetle won't know what's hit her." Ron chuckled.

**This chapter was intended to be longer but I thought this ended up the best part to end it. The next chapter will be awkward Malfoy/Potter interaction. I know that seems to be a favourite part of this story. I've introduced the book idea to this chapter, and I think that it would be also good if I included extracts in later chapters to make it more interesting. And Potter no 2 is nearly here! As I've said before, I am planning a sequel for this story, and the cut-off point and the end is decided but it's a secret!**

**Will update ASAP. Please review!**

**L x**

**P.S if there is a demand for it, I will do a question and answer session about myself and my fanfiction!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey! I'm not too happy about how this chapter has gone, there is way too much conversation. Sorry for the big delay, I've had it finished for days but I couldn't remember to upload it. The start bit is the worst, but I decided that Harry should be opening up to Ginny more and as the story goes on he will tell her the full story.**

**Reviewers: you've been too quiet this week, was my last chapter that bad? But that's for the few I got anyway!**

**L x**

Chapter 34: Narcissa Malfoy

"See you tonight Gin," Harry grabbed his suitcase and kissed her lovingly: "Good luck with Narcissa, I don't know what she'll be like, I've never held a conversation with her."

"Harry, why are you letting her see Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"I owe her," Harry sighed: "I owe her my life, literally."

"Why? When did she save you?" Ginny looked shocked to know there was something she didn't know.

"I was lying in the Forbidden forest, pretending to be dead. Narcissa was called to check whether I was alive. She asked me whether Malfoy was alive and I nodded. So she told Voldemort I was dead so I could catch him off guard." Harry explained.

"So she saved you to save her son?" Harry nodded.

"Above all those bad things, Narcissa is a mother. She'll do anything for her child." Harry smiled.

"So would you for Teddy or James," Ginny kissed him one last time, "Now go before you're late."

"I can never be late, I'm the boss." Harry chuckled and left the kitchen. Ginny sighed at Harry's arrogance, she always thought it brought out the Slytherin superior side to him. He was a true Gryffindor, but he definitely had a Slytherin side.

* * *

><p>Just before twelve o'clock, Narcissa Malfoy arrived on the doorstep of the Potter home. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by a young red haired woman. "Ah, you must be Ginevra Potter."<p>

"Please to meet you, and call me Ginny Narcissa." Ginny smiled back.

"Only if you call me Cissy in return." Ginny gestured the Malfoy into their house. She had aged since the war and her blonde hair was slowly turning white. Ginny rushed to the kitchen to make tea while showing Narcissa to the living room. She served the tea to her and sat down. "If you don't mind me asking, where is Ted?" Narcissa asked Ginny.

"Oh right, I'll go and get Teddy for you, he's playing with his brother upstairs." Ginny stood up and placed her teacup on the coffee table.

"Brother? My sister only had one grandchild." Narcissa corrected her.

"Yes, you're right. But Teddy belongs to this family. I see him as my son, and James sees him as an older brother." Ginny explained.

"Ah ok, what with Ted being an only child, it will be good for him to have a sibling even if he isn't biological." Narcissa replied.

"Teddy does know that we're not his real parents and James is not his real brother. But James is too young to understand." Ginny said. She left the room and carried James leading Teddy down the stairs.

"Teddy, say hello." Ginny prompted him.

"Hello, who are you?" The Four year old boy asked. Ginny sat down with James on the sofa.

"I'm your Aunt Cissy." Narcissa smiled down.

"Are you coming to live here?" He asked.

"No but I will be visiting." Narcissa replied and Teddy smiled: "He has the Black smile, just like Draco."

"Oh that reminds me, Harry told me to tell you that he has a job for Draco at the Auror headquarters. Of course when he is ready." Ginny told her.

"Oh, I'm guessing he won't be needing it for awhile. I haven't seen him for months." Narcissa grinned as Teddy sat down next to her. She had been worried that the boy would not like her.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why haven't you seen him?" Ginny asked.

"I guess I should explain so you can pass the information to Harry. Do you know Astoria Greengrass?" Narcissa sighed.

"Yeah," Ginny stroked her bump, "We were acquainted at school, she was nice but I mostly stuck to my Gryffindor friends."

"Yeah she is," Narcissa stared down at Ginny's rounded stomach: "When are you due?"

"6 weeks," Ginny replied: "But knowing me it might be early."

"Yeah the papers said James was early. Astoria is due in August." Ginny gasped in shock.

"Is it Draco's?" Ginny asked her.

"Yes, they were engaged but well Astoria found out she was pregnant. Draco can be a coward, so he ran off." Narcissa said: "He owled me to tell me he was fine, but I don't know where he is or when he will come back. Did Harry get scared when you told him?"

"No, Harry stood by me. I guess with all he's been through, he always had a desire for a family. He's a great Dad too, even with being so young." Ginny explained.

"Yeah, I guess with all he's been through he must be strong. Draco isn't a bad man, he's just not ready. But with Astoria due in August, and she's so upset, I was hoping Harry might help finding him." Narcissa stared down towards the homely carpet of the living room.

"I'll ask him, I'm sure he'll be happy to help you." Ginny reassured Narcissa by smiling.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Later on, once Narcissa had left with the optimism of a visiting nephew in the future. Ginny started to cook dinner. She didn't know how Harry would react, so she had put the boys upstairs. When she heard him come through the door, her stomach churned. She had promised a woman that had no one but a sad pregnant girl carrying her first grandchild.<p>

"Hey Gin." Harry pecked her on the lips: "How was Narcissa?"

"Oh Harry, that family is in such a mess. I'm sorry, but I've let Narcissa see Teddy regularly." Ginny apologised.

"It's ok love, tell me what happened." He led her over to the dining table.

"Well I told her about the Auror position, but then she said that she didn't know where Draco was." Ginny sighed.

"How? He told me he wanted the job, what's made him disappear?" Harry asked.

"Astoria Greengrass his fiancée, she's pregnant with his child." Ginny explained: "He's scared."

"Oh God, I wouldn't have thought he would have dealt with something like this in that way." Harry looked surprised.

"Narcissa wants you to help find him. Astoria can't do it alone, she needs Draco." Ginny persuaded him.

"I know Gin, but it's their family business and Draco and I have never been on the same page before." Harry doubted the fact of finding Malfoy in his own mind. As well as being sneaky, Malfoy was clever. If he had any common sense, he would be using protective charms and making sure no-one could find him. "Oh come one Harry, if it was Ron you'd be there at his side bringing him back to Hermione."

"Ron's my best friend and my brother in law. Malfoy is an old school enemy." Harry stated.

"Harry, he's Teddy's cousin. That means technically he's family. Just do this for me, I'll love you forever." Ginny kissed his cheek, and gave him puppy eyes.

"I'll try, but I was hoping you'd love me forever anyway" Harry chuckled. Ginny grabbed Harry and wrapped him in her arms, kissing him lovingly."

"Ginny." Harry said in the middle of them kissing.

"What?"

"The pie's burnt."

**Sorry about this, I don't think there is a full paragraph in the chapter! I think Scorpius would be the same age as Albus in the actual epilogue so I had to announce the Malfoy's pregnancy soon! Fatherhood is becoming a big theme in this story, as it starts with Harry preparing to become a father. Therefore I decided that Draco should take it badly and show that not everyone is ready to be a young Dad. It leads nicely into the next chapter as well. You've probably realised that I like writing about the Malfoys. I think they are an interesting family.**

**Anyway I have been very busy. Last week I went to Amstrdam with my family and I also camped out with my friends. I'm also trying to find time to read all the Harry Potter books, as well as update my other story. My head hurts thinking about it!**

**Please please please please please review, they make me write faster. Oh and try and guess where Draco Malfoy is hiding, all will be revealed next chapter!**

**L x**

**P.s All reviewers will be thanked at the end of the story.:)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! This is the big Malfoy/Potter chapter. It's when we see Malfoy really open up to Harry. Also I have included a fun ending to it! Anyway sorry for the long wait, I've been in Prague on holiday. Anyway, I've been reading more Harry/Ginny fanfics as well to find out how other people portray the relationship.**

**Thanks for all the reviews etc, hugs all round! Keep it up guys**

**L x**

Chapter 35: Back to the castle

"Harry, I think you should see this." Ron said walking into his office. He handed him the infamous marauders map and he immediately saw the footprints belonging to Draco Malfoy. "He's in the grounds then." Harry sighed.

"On the edge of them it looks so. The boundary is here, he's near where we met Sirius at Hogsmeade. Harry, what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I'm gonna go there and hear him out. Ron, can you watch the department and inform Kingsley I'm out?" Harry replied.

"Ok, but it's Malfoy, he might not want you specifically." Ron told him.

"Narcissa asked for my help. It's the least I can do. Plus, I can always give it a shot." Harry took his coat, smiled back at his best friend and left.

He apparated to the quiet high street of Hogsmeade. The students were all up at the school and villagers were working. If he had the time, he would pop in and say hello to Aberforth but Malfoy could end up moving further away. Harry crept silently up the hill and found a hunched over figure on a rock.

"Potter, why are you here, how did you find me?" Draco glared at him.

"I'm just out for a stroll, you know. Great hill, this is." He smiled broadly.

"My mother put you up to this, didn't she?" Malfoy sneered.

"She may have told me about your hill, or should I call it a mountain? Are you having trouble climbing it?" Harry implied that Narcissa had explained the situation.

"My mother told you didn't she?" Harry nodded: "I knew she would, can never leave me alone."

"She cares about you, and she's obviously worried." Harry told him.

"Yeah well that's parents for you." Malfoy coldly replied.

"What brought you here then Malfoy?" Harry asked changing the subject. Draco brushed his hand through his platinum blonde hair and turned to gaze at the familiar castle. "You weren't the only one that saw Hogwarts as a home, it was somewhere I could retreat to. When he took over my home, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was being watched all the time, couldn't play piano, couldn't send owls and I couldn't even fly around the grounds."

"You never were a death eater, were you?" Harry asked him.

"I wanted to be one, but it hit me when I was standing on the astronomy tower. I wasn't cut out for it." Draco admitted: "Do you miss it Potter?"

"Hogwarts?" Malfoy nodded: "Yeah, but I couldn't go back now. The night Dumbledore died left too many scars around. It'll never be the same."

"Still McGonagal will be an ok headmistress. I mean Snape never really showed his true self." Malfoy replied: "I know what he did for you Potter, I know about Lily."

"He told you?" Harry gave him a shocked look.

"Snape was my godfather, the only death eater that knew of my doubts. In return, he told me his true alliance." Draco told Harry: "In a way, he was more of a father figure than my real father."

"He wouldn't have wanted you to walk out on the woman you loved either." Harry added trying to get back on the subject.

"You're right, I always planned to come back. I needed to work things out you know?"

"Your fiancée needs you, and your mother will never have a goodnight's sleep while you're missing." Harry said.

"Too right she won't." Draco chuckled: "Is it hard, being a Dad?"

"Don't worry about that. The parenting thing comes naturally. I remember when James was born, he was so small with 10 tiny toes and 10 perfectly formed fingers. I was so scared to pick him up, like I might break him. But I gave it time and now, I don't even think about it." Harry smiled thinking back to his son.

"So it just clicks like that?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I mean some things are harder. Don't even ask me about muggle car seats." The two men shared a laugh.

"Can I still be an Auror?" Draco asked.

"As long as you don't run off again and I can have your full trust, then yes." Harry smiled.

"Great," Draco replied: "I'd better be going home then. Thanks Potter." He got up off the rock and started to descend the hill.

"Monday morning, my office!" Harry shouted back.

He looked back at the castle. A few years ago, it was his home. It seemed like a lifetime away. He reminisced on that spot about how he used to visit Hagrid on summer evenings, play chess with Ron at Christmas and his old beloved headmaster who cared for him so much.

There was a mild chill in the air that Harry felt running down his spine. It could be compared the coldness of a dementor. He shivered at the thought.

* * *

><p>"Harry, you're late. Where we're you? I tried to contact you at your office." Ginny rushed to her husband at the door.<p>

"I was out for the day. I've persuaded Malfoy to come back." Harry smiled at his achievement.

"That's brilliant! Is there anything you can't do?"

"Plenty, but I can do this." He swooped Ginny into a loving kiss on the doormat.

"Yuck." Teddy exclaimed standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sounds just like my brother." Ginny sighed at the four year old who trotted back upstairs.

"Mind you, I did hate it when it were kissing Dean." Harry replied.

"Is there a hint of jealousy in this air?" Ginny smirked.

"Don't let me remind you of that major crush you had on me." He smirked back: "I'll always remember that shocked first look you gave me in the kitchen."

"Don't push it Potter."

"You would have given an arm and leg to have been married to me." He laughed.

"Don't you want dinner?" She flounced off back to the kitchen. Harry headed back upstairs. He entered James' room, where he found his son playing with a sponge snitch trying to throw it of the wall.

"If you don't mind kiddo, I prefer my house still standing." James turned around shocked to find his father.

"Daddy!" James ran and hugged his leg. Harry picked him up. He was more grown up now, but his hair was sticking up cutely all over the place. His eyes had turned a honey brown, the same shade as Ginny's and he now had an resemblance of his grandfather Arthur Weasley. Nowadays, most people did not think James was the spitting image of Harry, as he was more of a mix of both parents.

Teddy however looked like Remus. His hair delicately changed shades when he felt an emotion though, but he mainly kept it the sandy brown of his father's. He had the bright, violet eyes and Dora Tonks, and the Black family smile.

He rounded up both sons and took them downstairs for dinner. Ginny whispered in his ear: "It's time to tell them." and Harry knew instantly what she was talking about. They wanted to make sure the pregnancy was a success before telling the two children. Even though things still could go wrong, it seemed right to let them know what was happening.

"James, Ted, your mother and I have something to tell you." Harry started.

"Are we going to Hogwarts?" Teddy asked excitedly. He had been obsessed with the school since Harry had took him to the memorial.

"No, it's better than that." Harry replied.

"You're both going to have a new brother or sister." Ginny announced. Teddy and James looked shocked.

"When?" Teddy asked. James looked confused. He didn't really know what was going on. He was too young to understand. Harry hoped when it was born he would twig. "Next month."

"Cool!" Teddy smiled back at James.

**Sorry about this chapter, again I don't think it has a single paragraph. Although, I think sometimes long paragraphs tempt you to skim over the chapter to the most important parts. Well no-one guessed really where Malfoy was! I thought I'd give him some common ground with him and Malfoy to begin a conversation with. Anyway, I go back to school in a few weeks which means that final exams aren't far off. They start in November which means it looks grim for updates. **

**Thanks for reading, please review! It's the only payment us fanfic writers receive. And if you don't like this story, then please tell me what is bothering you! I am open to ideas (apart from the timing for 19 years later, that was deliberate.)**

**L x**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey! This chapter has been a joy to write, I'm pretty sure you will enjoy it. The feedback and reviews form last chapter have been great, you guys ask a lot of question (hence the answer section at the bottom of this. Anyway every time I have turned on my phone there has been alerts from Fanfiction, thanks guys! It's reminded me to write more chapters as well as making me extremely happy!**

**Thanks again!**

**L x**

**P.S I try to answer all your questions via PM, but some of them are anonymous, that's why just before you get to the chapter I will answer some of your feedback!**

* * *

><p><em>Answers: <em>

_Fred : Yes, Draco was a death eater and I have just read the books again (finished them last week), but he didn't have the guts to kill Dumbledore. That makes me think he wasn't totally evil, just influenced by his father. So the reformed Draco is my creation yes, but considering he had a son Harry's age I'm guessing he wasn't in Azkaban. So J.K Rowling herself did not think of Malfoy as a bad person. Thanks for the review!_

_Lolzberg: Here's your update, thank you! I don't know about Harry Potter world in Florida, I've never been to USA. But the studios in London are amazing!_

_Guest: Thank you and wow! You live in Brazil!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Waiting.<p>

Harry sat looking over reports in his office. It was midday and the morning had been uneventful. March had been a slow month and it was now early April. This could only mean one thing, his second child was late. The pregnancy had gone well up until recently. Ginny didn't have morning sickness like she had with James and there had been no complications. But now, Harry could see it in her eyes that she was tired. The bump was still growing and she couldn't wait much longer.

"Ah Harry, thought I'd pop along to see you." Arthur Weasley opened the door to his office.

"Oh, take a seat." Harry smiled up at him.

"I'm not interrupting things am I?" He asked.

"No, it's been a slow morning."

"Yes, our department too." Arthur replied: "is Ginny still fed up?"

"Unfortunately yes, I've tried to cheer her up but she just can't wait any longer." Harry sighed.

"Charlie was like that, had Molly six weeks late. She was at the end of her tether. That lad has been lanky and big since he was born. But Fred and George, well they were tiny." He told him.

"Well I guess for you six births is enough to watch in a lifetime!" Harry chuckled.

"They would be fine if you could only silence your wife during it." Harry and Arthur shared a laugh.

"Mr Potter, St Mungos have just told us your wife has gone into to labour. The Minister expects you to leave work immediately." Harry's secretary popped her head round the door.

"Speaking of the devil." Arthur grinned: "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine. If it's anything like the pregnancy, it'll be a while. I'll be in touch when the birth is closer." Harry grabbed his coat.

"Good Luck." Arthur shouted as he watched his son in law leave the office. It didn't seem like moments ago he was doing the same thing watching his wife give birth.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Harry asked her rushing into the delivery room.

"It's just contractions at the moment." She sighed: "Let's just get this over with."

"Don't worry Gin, it will be over with soon." He kissed her forehead and Ginny jumped with pain: "Shhh, it's ok I'm here."

"Teddy and James are with Mum."

"Good, they can come in when it's born." Harry assured her.

"I don't want any family to come yet." Ginny told him.

"When you're further on, I'll tell them then. Arthur already know you're in labour, he was in my office when I got the message." He stroked her hair lovingly.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's Mum. She'll just fuss over me like there's no tomorrow. Dad's always been pretty calm and relaxed." Ginny explained.

"Shall I fuss over you instead?" He asked her.

"Hm, I guess I could do with a foot massage." Ginny joked, but Harry took her seriously. He worked his hands from her heels to her delicate toes.

"Harry stop, you're going too far. We can't do this now." Ginny groaned.

"Sorry, I haven't massaged feet before. Even like this you look beautiful, almost irresistible." Harry smiled and gazed into her deep brown eyes.

"Ah, so you're naturally talented at something else apart from defeating dark wizards."

"Hey! I can fly a broom." He added.

"Too right you can." She giggled.

Harry talked to Ginny for another three hours while she was having further contractions. The baby was nowhere near but he was keeping her entertained.

"You know, I don't know what I would have done if I had done this on my own." Ginny admitted.

"You're never going to have to do this on your own." He smiled.

"You know, when I realised I was pregnant, I was so scared. I didn't know what you would do. I thought maybe after all you've been through, you would run." Ginny sighed.

"I couldn't have ran, I wouldn't have lived with myself. Why does everyone say 'after all you've been through? Even today, I get sympathy."

"Harry, love people understand what happened. Mum and Dad told me after James and Lily died there was such a fuss with press and public. You made the headlines for seven weeks." Ginny explained.

"But someone had to suffer, I don't mind it being me." He stroked the lightning bolt scar on his head.

"Just because you were destined to defeat him didn't mean that people you loved had to die though. That was just bad luck." She said.

"It wasn't luck, they all defended me, they all sacrificed their own lives for me." Harry told her: "How am I supposed to tell Teddy that the reason he doesn't have parents is because of me?"

"It wasn't fault, none of it was."

"I hid when Snape killed Dumbledore, and I did nothing to stop him. I followed the fake vision to the department of mysteries and let Sirius defend me. I entered Hogwarts that night knowing all the students and teachers were all in danger." Harry felt anger burning up inside of him.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me this before? I could have helped you through it. You have nothing to be sorry or guilty for. Yes, Voldemort had a heavy conscience but you don't." Harry looked up at his wife.

"You used his name." He pointed out.

"Well now he's dead there is nothing to fear." Her eyes darted to the scar on Harry's head: "Is there any reporters outside?"

"I don't think so, I used my cloak to get in here." Harry replied.

"Good." She closed her eyes.

"Mrs Potter, I just need to check how far on you are." A healer came in: "Oh, you must be Harry Potter."

"Er yeah." He said.

"Pleased to meet you." He shook his hand.

"Thanks, if you could keep this low. You know that we're in here." Harry said worried about the press.

"Sure thing, as long as you give me an autograph. My niece idolises you." Harry looked shocked.

"My husband isn't used to fame. He likes to live a quiet life." Ginny assured him.

"You've got no chance of that." He chuckled but Harry didn't seem amused.

"Anyway, you're probably gonna be another hour before you can go into the delivery room. I'll go check outside, then I'll go and get something for him to sign." He walked away leaving the two.

"Ugh, why me?" Harry asked.

"You shouldn't go round defeating dark wizards. Harry dear, the press are eventually going to know about this." She grabbed his hand.

"I know, but can it wait?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I guess it could." She replied.

The healer came back in: "I couldn't find a single photo of you, and there's no reporters. But I've owled the Daily Prophet and they're gonna send a photo of you immediately here."

"What did you think "keep it low" meant?" Harry shouted at him.

"Sorry, I guess they know now. Never mind."

"Go, just leave and go and get Healer Chang to attend to my wife."

Ginny eventually managed to calm her seething husband down. They were rushed into the delivery room half an hour. Harry alerted the Weasleys and they all filled the waiting room. When Harry stepped out to find Teddy and James at his feet.

"Hi Dad!" James exclaimed.

"Molly, why bring them here?"

"You thought I'd miss this?" Molly told him: "Harry James Potter, if you're trying to prevent me from fussing, then you have failed miserably. Now get your bony bum back into that room and hold my daughter's hand."

"What happened? I thought you were getting some air." Ginny asked him.

"Your mother happened." He chuckled.

"Oh God, she isn't here?"

"Yeah, so is Teddy and James." He sighed.

"Mrs Potter, you're ready to push." Cho Chang said: "Time to greet your new child." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand an pulled him toward the bed. She screamed and tears ran her cheek.

At 3pm, the second Potter child was born. "It's another boy." Cho cradled The bundle and passed it on to Harry.

"Well that's our luck. We only had a girl name prepared." The two had decided on Lily for a girl but had no idea for boys names.

"Al." Harry said suddenly.

"Harry! We're not calling this kid Allan Potter." Ginny sat up.

"Not Allan, Albus."

"We'll it's different. Yes I think I like it. Albus Potter." Ginny looks towards what was in Harry's arms.

"What about his middle name?" Harry asked: "You can decide that."

"I thought about Arthur, but Albus Arthur sounds awful. You choose." Ginny sighed.

"I know this is strange, without him we don't know where we would be: Albus Severus." He stared down at his baby. He had a mass of black hair like James had and he waved his little fists in the air.

"Albus Severus Potter, you sure about this? I mean I know you want to honour him and prove to everyone he wasn't a true death eater but isn't this going too far?"

"Not at all."

"Fine, Albus Severus, yeah I like it. It's unique." Ginny took the baby from Harry's arms.

Harry left the room to announce the birth to the family: "It's a boy."

"Have you got a name?" Hermione asked.

"Albus Severus." He grinned at the creation. Some of the family looked shocked to say the least.

"Congratulations Harry." Arthur patted him on the shoulder.

"Have I got a little brother now then?" Teddy asked him.

"Yeah, he's called Al." Teddy smiled

"Is he going to share my room?"

"No, he will have the other room." Harry ruffled his hair: "You can meet him soon, once Mum is ready." He spent a good twenty minutes waiting for Ginny to be cleared up and the baby to be checked over. He returned to Ginny in a clean nightie and Albus wrapped in blue blankets. "Are you ready for the family?"

"Yeah, but just for a bit, I'm tired." Ginny sighed.

"Ginny, oh my girl well done!" Molly rushed to her bedside.

"Thanks Mum, I'm just tired I guess."

"Leave it to me, when we leave I'll tuck you up nice and proper." Molly fussed over her checking her temperature. The rest gathered round the cot.

"Harry, I thought you'd outdone yourself with James when he was born, but Blimey, you've created a clone!" Ron joked.

"You're just jealous because he's inherited my good looks." Harry snapped back smirking.

"All he needs is a scar!" George chuckled.

**Thanks for reading! I thought I would include some alone time with the two parents. I read that Albus would look exactly like his father as a child, so I thought I would joke about that at the end! Anyway, I'm back to school soon (a week on Thursday), so writing will slow down. But I will try and crack on with the story until then. The next chapter is in the process of writing, and should be ready in the next few days!**

**Please review! Any questions welcome**

**L x**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey! I couldn't wait to write this chapter. I have been planning it for a while and although it didn't work out as well as I thought it would, it's shows Harry's lack of tolerance to the press. I'm probably gonna update within a week if I can though I am back at school.**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, alerts and favourites. It means so much to me.**

**L x**

Chapter 37: Proving Rita Wrong

It had been a week since Albus Potter had been born. He was still tiny, and James still couldn't understand why he wouldn't play. Harry had to explain that he was too small to fly on a broom.

The owl flew in with the Daily Prophet while Ginny was feeding him. There was no crying from him, unlike James two years ago. Harry took a deep breath and read the first page:  
><em><br>__"FAMILY OF FIVE AT TWENTY, POTTER'S NEW ARRIVAL.___

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived and Head of the Auror department, was seen leaving St Mungos carrying yet another small bundle in his arms. He was followed by the baby's two big brothers: adopted Teddy Remus Lupin (3) and James Sirius Potter (1) but are due to celebrate their birthdays in a matter of weeks and mother to three Ginny Potter.___

_Potrer himself has confirmed that the baby is called Albus Severus Potter. Though controversial, Potter seems to think his youngest son will grow up to be proud of being named after two recent Hogwarts headmasters. What inspired him to call him this, we do not know. This seems to be a stunt performed to confirm Snape's alliances during the war. He was also named after Albus Dumbledore, who before he died defeated Grindelwald but most important of all became a mentor to the Boy who Lived and shared the infamous but yet to be revealed secrets of how to defeat the Dark Lord.___

_Rita Skeeter's new book, "The Boy who Lived On" which is the ultimate biography to the famous wizard was released last month. Due to the new arrival, she has announced an impromptu book signing this afternoon at Flourish and Blotts."_

"Oh great." Harry sighed folding the paper.

"What is it love?" Ginny asked him.

"Rita Skeeter is doing a book signing today in honour of our latest child."

"Oh dear! Why don't you go along and try and give her a piece of your mind?" Ginny suggested.

"What do you mean?" He looked stunned.

"Well I know that you're not a great speaker, but this would give you a chance to set a few people straight." Ginny said: "I mean I know you're not keen on this book idea, it's an invasion of privacy, so one talk if you think about it may not be as bad as you thought."

"I guess."

"I'm gonna stay here and look after the boys, but you need to nip into Diagon alley for their birthdays. Ron's at work, but Hermione isn't." Ginny persuaded him: "I'll offer to look after Rose and you two can go."

"Ok, I'll go in my cloak and if I don't like it I can always say something." Harry gave in, he wanted to know what was going on anyway.

Hermione wandered into Flourish and Blotts with what appeared to be no one with her. She slipped in the back of the crowd but so she could see Rita Skeeter: "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming today. For wanting to know more about the hero that saved the wizarding world, and what better place to learn from than this book. I have delved into Harry Potter's past, revealed his criminal Godfather, his lovers and his weak points. But the one question we want to know about him and Voldemort's defeat, is he truly a talented wizard or was it just luck?"

Suddenly a book dropped from the upper mezzanine where more books were held. It landed in-between the crowd and the press. Everyone jumped, and a few seconds later they looked up. "It's Potter, he's come for the book signing. Oh god, his signature worth more than the author's!" A man in emerald robes piped up.

"Ah Potter, now you'll definitely sell more copies of this." Rita smirked.

"I'm not here to sign anything." He said abruptly.

"What? Then why come here?"

Harry rubbed his scar then said: "I'm not great at improvising, but I guess it mainly saying what you feel like. I guess you all see me as some sort of public figure, someone to soak up the fame. But I'm not really, I just like to be normal. I'm only doing this for you people down there because I don't think you should learn about me from a book full of myths and gossip. As for my criminal Godfather, his name was Sirius Black" the audience gasped: "and he was a good, honest man. I thought he was out to kill me when he first escaped, but when I finally met him I learnt the truth. He tried to protect my parents from him. But he laid his trust in the wrong person, and ended up blamed. One thing that I have learnt is that bad things don't happen to bad people, they can happen to good, innocent people."

"Tell us how he died!"

"I'm not going to do that, ministry confidentiality. But I can say for the short while I knew him, he cared so much. I should really be at home today, with my three sons, but I thought setting the record straight was the right thing in the long run. There was a prophecy many years made about me, and it did include being Voldemort's match. I'm not a great wizard, maybe a great Seeker but I didn't really do any of the thinking behind all of this. It was down to one of the greatest men gone from this world: Albus Dumbledore. He told me how to defeat him, there was only one method. Although he left it in some form of riddle, something only Hermione could unravel."

Hermione joined him: "We set out on a journey with only a known ending. We had a few close shaves, like being captured by snatchers. The year gave us time to prepare for that final battle."

"But is wasn't just me that won it," Harry explained: "People died that night for a good cause. I didn't ask them to fight, but they did because they knew it would make the world a better place to live in."

"Here, read this Harry." Hermione flicked through.

"This book is filled with rumours and lies about me. Ginny isn't in love with the idea of being married to a famous person, we've always had feelings. And the Weasleys, I haven't pushed my way into the their family by bribing them with my money. The professors at Hogwarts never preferred me, even Dumbledore was only giving me support. I don't want people to idolise me and call me a hero. I didn't volunteer for this, I had to do it for the rest of you. But the worst dilemma would be a mass scandal. I may be Harry Potter, but I still make mistakes, and I don't want them pointed out to me or publicised. All I'm asking for is some normalcy in my life and some space for my three sons to grow up. Would you want your children being under constant pressure by the media?"

Everyone looked at him, and Harry didn't know whether it was in admiration or absolute disgust. One man shouted: "Well said son!" and clapped his hands together.

Suddenly the whole room started to applaud him. Harry went downstairs to greet his fans. For once, he felt he had done something that would make a difference.

And it did, for nobody bought a single copy of Skeeter's book at the signing.

**Is it bad? I hope not, but I can tweak it if there is something wrong with it. Anyway I don't have any more chapters planned (so I will have to come up with something to fill in this space.) This is about the middle of my story, if I carry on that long! I'm glad to have fans of it as well, I know some people are desperate for me to update.**

**Any questions, just ask me! Please review!**

**L x**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi, I'm back at school with big exams this term, so don't be expecting too many updates anyway! But I think that this chapter may keep you going, it has a new character! It's also kind of left of left on a cliffhangers, so sorry for the suspense!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, please help me get to 80! You will get a mention at the end of the story if you do!**

**L x**

Chapter 37

Today was Harry's 20th birthday. It had followed a long line of family birthdays including James and Teddy's. Harry hadn't realised it before but his boys were growing up fast. Soon, Teddy would have to be schooled.

Harry and Ginny had decided to home school their children. It was going to be too complicated for them to leave their muggle friends for a wizarding school. Also, Teddy had seen too much magic, he would just tell other children. Victoire and he were going to be taught by Molly together.

He woke up to the blazing sun rays of an July morning. Ginny had been watching him sleep and he jumped to find him: "You look so peaceful when sleeping, like nothing in the world could disturb you." She smiled and leant over to give him a quick kiss: "Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thanks." He replied.

"Come on, I expect James is rattling the bars of his cot. You know, we should get him one of those toddler beds. And Albus has slept all night, which is good for a two month baby I guess." She explained: "Teddy will probably be playing in his bedroom too, which is fine because as long as he doesn't hurt himself..." Harry stopped her midway in sentence and put his finger on her mouth.

"Gin, you're rambling. How long have you been awake?" Harry asked her.

"Since six, oh but it's so boring without work."

"How can it be boring with three young children?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but reading James "Where's the snitch?" six times a day does get boring." Ginny told him.

"He really does like that book." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, now come on you have presents to open. The family is coming round at two!" Ginny jumped up, realising she was more excited about his birthday than Harry was.

"Family? Aw Gin, you haven't." Harry sighed.

"It's your twentieth Harry, you need to celebrate." Ginny let out a girlish giggle and left the room. Ten minutes later he descended the stairs to the kitchen where Teddy and James greeted him. Ginny had Albus in his sling so she could cook breakfast for them. "Open them Dad!" James jumped onto a chair and passed him a present. Harry chuckled when he saw it was from James. Ginny must have decided to give him presents. Note to self, he thought, get Ginny presents from the children.

James had got him a new broom service kit which was designed especially for firebolts. Albus had got him a "No 1 Dad T-shirt" which was corny but Harry found it cute. Teddy had got him a photo of all three boys just after Albus was born. Ginny had propped Albus up on Teddy's knee and James was laughing beside him. "It's for your work desk Harry." Ginny explained.

"It's perfect." He said. Ginny handed him another parcel. It was a clock just like the Weasley clock and had all the family's faces.

"I knew you always liked the idea." But she was cut off by him kissing her.

"Ew, Mum and Dad are kissing." Teddy said. Harry and Ginny glared at him then laughed.

"Ok, so I've done bacon, French toast and scrambled egg. That ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah that's fine." He started to unhook the sling from Ginny and cradled Al. Ginny went back to making the breakfast and Harry say down with his sons.

"Happy Birthday mate!" Ron gave him a hug as he entered the house. Hermione hugged as well and passed him a present. It was a dragon hide organiser.

"I thought it would be useful to write assignments and other stuff in." Hermione smiled.

"It was her idea, but here's a crate of Butterbeers from me." Ron picked up about twenty bottles of Butterbeer from the doorstep and landed them in the hallway.

"Thanks guys!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ah Harry, Happeh Birthday, yeh? Twenty, by gum how time flies. I remember when ye were eleven and I told ye you're a wizard. 'Ere ye go." Hagrid had made him another came, although it had fifty written on it: "I couldn't remember which way the two was written ye see." He explained.

"It's still great," Harry opened the other parcel from him: "Ah, another moleskin pouch, I had lost my other one!"

The party got well underway and Harry was sitting down to have a few Butterbeers with Ron. "Harry, Mum and Dad haven't turned up yet, I'm beginning to get worried." Ginny approached him.

"They had a morning meeting with Kingsley, something urgent apparently." Ron told her.

"Oh, look they've just arrived." Harry stood up to greet them.

"Harry, Happy Birthday!" Arthur pulled him into a hug.

"Here you go, your cake is here." Molly passed him the platter. It was a plain white iced cake with "Happy 20th Harry" and a small image of him in the corner.

"Oh, I'll go and get the present from the car." Arthur left the room: "We drove here you know, in a muggle car! Took us two hours!"

Harry took a few more sips o his Butterbeer before he returned with a small puppy with black shaggy fur on a purple lead. "We were passing the dog shelter and we saw him advertised, just reminded us a bit too much of Sirius so we thought it would be good company for you." Arthur explained. Harry knelt down and picked up the small puppy. "You don't have to keep him, we can have him, but I'm sure the boys would like a pet. I was afraid he would remind you too much of well..."

"He does so much, but that's good I guess. I'll call him Paddy." Harry smiled: "Thanks."

"I'll get Molly to give Ginny the dog food." Arthur turned away. Harry introduced Paddy to Teddy and James and they immediately took him off to play with them

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I saw him when I was picking the boys up, he's been living in Dad's workshop." Ginny said: "It's such a cute idea."

"Yeah, Paddy is a good addition to the family." Harry agreed.

"Harry, can I have a word?" He turned around to Kingsley.

"Yeah, sure do you want to go upstairs?" Harry asked him. Kingsley nodded and followed Harry upstairs. He picked up a peculiar looking trunk from the hallway.

When they entered the office Kingsley sat down in the armchair. "Harry, do you know what this is?"

"No."

"It's a Significance Trunk. They were invented in the first War against Voldemort. You see, people began to prepare if they were attacked and eventually killed by Voldemort. The lawyers were inundated with wills and these objects became popular. A person could simply put objects, leave letters and photographs of some significance in here and it could only be opened by a person who it was intended for, simply by their touch."

"Oh right, so this trunk of significance is for..."

"James and Lily Potter, they knew they were marked for death so they created one in the hope that you would survive. I would have given it to you, but they allowed only a twenty year old Harry to be able to open it." Kingsley sighed.

"So, this is for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, people paid for theirs to be kept by the ministry. It could never opened by Voldemort when he had control over it because it only opens to you." Kingsley knew Harry was going to ask what happened to it during the war so he had decided to already answer it.

"I don't know what to say." Harry stared down at the trunk.

"I'm not expecting you to say anything. I've kept it safe in my office until today. Don't open it now, wait until you're alone Harry." Kingsley left him in the office alone. Harry hovered his hand over the clasp ready to open it, but then suddenly shot his arm back and returned downstairs.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked him.

"I'll tell you later." Harry muttered.

The party continued till late at night where Harry found most of his sons, nieces and nephews sleeping in one place or another. Kingsley and other friends started to leave in the evening and it just ended up with the Weasley family left reminiscing about their childhoods. Harry found himself with heavy eyelids and was glad when the drunken in laws left for their own homes.

"So, that was an eventful night." Ginny said.

"Gin, can we spend some time together tomorrow morning? Just us alone?"

"Ok, I'll ask Mum if they can come round in the morning. Why?" Ginny asked.

"I need you to help sort my parent's things with me..."

**Oh, so there's the cliffhanger! Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up in the next two weeks. The idea of Paddy suddenly came to me when I was writing this so I thought it would be fun to include! So now Harry has a wife, three children and a dog, which is kind of a standard family. I always thought Lily and James would leave Harry more than just money behind as they knew they were marked for death! **

**Anyway please review, it makes me so happy and it would get me through exams!**  
><strong> L x<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey, so this is the chapter that was probably the saddest to write. It's mainly letters and I'm sorry for that! Anyway, I don't have much else to say so enjoy reading!**

**Thanks for the huge amount of support I have received for this story so far, it means so much to me!**

**L x**

**P.S James Potter: Italic and Bold **

**Lily Potter=Italic**

Chapter 39: Lily and James' life.

Harry sat down the next morning in the living room and Ginny followed him sitting on the arm of the chair. He stared at the trunk. It was made of pine and had swirls carved into it and H.J.P engraved on the clasp. "Harry, it's like ripping off a plaster, you should just do it quickly and get it over with."

"It's just not as easy as that." Harry sighed: "What if in this trunk it's their whole life, what if it has something so shocking about them?"

"You've always wanted to know more about your parents. This is your chance..." Ginny held his hand tightly: "Come on, we'll do this together." Ginny moved her fingers to his wrist and hovered his hand over the clasp: "Close your eyes Harry." She said and his eyelids slid down gently. Then she reached for the clasp and gently made Harry's forefinger touch it.

The box slowly opened and revealed a deep tray that had drawers folding outwards. Engraved in the side was: "To Harry, our beloved and only son." Ginny felt her stomach dropped with sadness. Harry remained silent, but glanced over at the small pile of letters left for him. He opened the first envelope. It was a birthday card with an image of him printed on it as a baby and "Happy 20th Birthday Harry!" on the front. Harry opened it and it read:

_"Our dearest son,___

_Happy 20th Birthday! As a present or you we have left this trunk. We hope we will be actually around at this time and have an older image of you on the front! But if the worst happens, then you have something I remember us by, all at least learn all about us.___

_Enjoy your day, we love you forever,___

_Mum and Dad x__  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**P.S I apologise for the soppiness, your mother wrote this card."**_

Ginny wiped the tear falling from Harry's cheek with a tissue. "What if they had survived Gin?"

"Then they would have been so proud of you."

Would they? I mean that was just destiny."

"No it wasn't Harry. You could've hidden away from your fate, but you face it head on. Plus, you're the youngest Head Auror ever. That's something that no one has ever achieved." Ginny encouraged him. She passed over the next letter.  
><em><br>__"Harry,___

_I don't really know what to write as your only a tiny baby and I feel like I don't even know the 20 year old you. I could probably notice you walking down the street because you have the eyes as me and you're the double of James. So really, it almost feels like I'm writing to a stranger.___

_Anyway today I'm starting to write to you, in case the worst happens. Today was the day Dumbledore sat us down and explained the prophecy and being marked for death. We're going into hiding tomorrow and he's gonna get Sirius to be our secret keeper. I'm more scared for you then me, but that's something I'm pretty sure you'll understand. You're so small but yet so important.___

_It's so dark and miserable outside, almost amazing how a war can change one world. Your father is acting fearless as usual, but I know he's terrified and would rather hide behind a cushion inside.___

_Anyway in this trunk I am going to keep for you a few small memories as some letters for big events in your life.___

_Never forget, Harry,___

_Mum"_

"She had it all planned, every single little detail." Harry muttered.

"She knew one day that you would want to know more Harry. Let's read the next letter." The next envelope was a small brown one, but had something round and chunky in like coins or something. He opened it...

_**"Son,**__****_

_**It's your Dad here, Prongs. Don't ask about the name, Sirius should have told you by now. If not, then go and badger him.**____****_

_**Anyway I'm writing to the twenty year old you when I can see you being he in your mother's arms right now. She rocks and sings you to sleep every night. I think that's quite cute but it does take you a good hour to get to sleep.**__****_

_**We've gone into hiding now and your good old Godfather is our secret keeper. Your mother is so bored she's planning your Halloween outfit which is like in three months' time. And well, I'm missing the Auror office. And don't ever tell your mother this, but I'm actually terrified but I have to be strong and brave for you and Mum.**__****_

_**I don't know really what to say, I'll write soon.**__****_

_**Your father, Prongs"**_

"They were so brave, I mean your parents, they really did love you." Ginny admitted: "They'd rather die themselves then watch their son being killed."

"I know, listen Gin do you think I could maybe open a few more later? This is enough for now." Harry asked her.

"Sure, hey they've written a letter for everything, your wedding day, your first day at Hogwarts, your first child and there's even one written to your future wife. Can I open this?" Ginny replied.

"Yeah, but this is the last one."

_"To our daughter in law,___

_It feels weird writing to the twenty year old Harry when we barely know anything about how he grew up. And this little bundle in my arms being married one day is a scary thought, it's actually terrifying.___

_I must say though, I already know you're a nice girl because I know that Harry will have good taste in women (well I hope so). I hope that he is treating you as you would like to be and you are happy with him.___

_If James and I are gone by this time and I have never actually met you then I just want to remind you of one thing. I am only guessing that Harry has been through so much or is going to, and I know this because of the prophecy. He needs support and someone that will love him. You are his only family, so show him how to be part of a family. Show my son what it means to not be alone.___

_I'm sure you make a great wife___

_Lily Potter."__  
><em>  
>"We'll my mother's right about that last line." Harry grinned.<p>

"It's weird I've never thought about it in that way."

"What way?" He asked her.

"Well, how different would it be if they were alive? I mean can you imagine your parents at our wedding, your parents looking after Teddy, James and Albus. If that night hadn't happened, then when would we have met? I only liked you to start with because you were famous."

"What happened that night happened for a reason, by believing in fate. Voldemort was defeated mainly on her love, which I think the prophecy predicted and why I was equal."

"How were you equal?" Ginny asked him.

"Voldemort and I were orphans from a very young age but it different circumstances. He grew to be independent when I grew to love. You see, Gin, Voldemort never learned to love. That was his weakness."

**Would you like another chapter with more letters and other things from the trunk or shall I plod on with the story? I would like to write another chapter, but I won't if you don't want another one like this. I'm really busy with exams and coursework at the moment so sorry for the delay in chapters.**

**Please review, I would love to get 100!**

**L x**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey, sorry for such a badly written chapter, I tried to include more memories for you! Anyway, I probably won't update much until after my exams.**

**Thanks for everything **

**L x**

**PS. Yey 40 chapters!**

Chapter 40 : More memories.

Harry woke up a week later to find himself not being able to sleep. He hadn't touched the trunk since Ginny and him first opened it, but it had been forever pressing on his mind. He tiptoed across to the office, and opened it with more courage this time.

"Ok Harry, you can do this." He whispered. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to do this. As a child, this was all he wished for. A wish to know more about James and Lily Potter. There was still a stack of letters left in the corner of it, but Harry didn't really want to touch them. Instead he opened one of the drawers that leads to another compartment. It was their jewellery. Inside was his father's watch, a gold round face with snitches circling the number and hands in the shape of broomsticks. It had a brown leather strap with J.P engraved on the strap. Attached to it was a label: "To my only son, for his 17th birthday." He knew there must be a letter that was for his 17th so he began searching for it. An envelope was found that had written on it "Harry's 17th" amongst others for "Harry's first day at work" and "Harry's first child."

"17 year old Harry,

It's a tradition to give a young man a watch for his coming of age. But also scary the thought of my baby son being able to do magic. Anyway happy birthday son, I hope you're with friends today, because even though your Mother won't admit it, I don't think the Dursleys are going to want to celebrate this.

I hope you haven't grown up with them, but with Sirius. Petunia's okay a guess but she can be a snob, but I don't know what she sees in Vernon. Let's jump straight to the point, he's revolting. And that baby of theirs, twice the size of you! Though you are small and scrawny.

Anyway, I imagine you've had some experience with girls. Hopefully you've developed my talent of being able I woo over women. At your age though Harry, I wasn't exactly an example to follow. I treated girls like they were simply toys or almost like I could control them. It wasn't until my final year at Hogwarts I learned to love properly. Your Mother was the only girl I couldn't hypnotise into going out with me. Stubborn little Bitch she was. But eventually I learned how to treat her with more respect than I can imagine.

So if there's any advice that I could give to you on your 17th birthday, it's to realise that women are more important than you think. And if you already have that special someone, then never let go because you really don't understand how lucky you are.

Your one and only,

Dad."

Harry felt his stomach drop when he read about meeting someone special. His Dad was being honest about his love for Lily and Harry could only admire that. He then picked up a pendant of a white lily made of many tiny white crystals. On the back, it had engraved on: "My Lily forever and always." There was a few other pieces of jewellery, but Harry decided to leave them for later. He picked up the letter for his wedding day.

"Dear Harry,

Mother of the groom! How good does that sound! I can't believe you're getting married today, without your father and I. But anyway I'm sure the girl is nice and she helps you through the difficult times.

Your father and I are writing this letter to give you some advice for married life. First, don't become one of those career orientated men who passes off their wife like she is less of an importance. I'll tell you something Harry, your father has been a great deal nicer to me since he left the Auror office. Treat her once in a while, go out for a meal or sit down together with a box of chocolates and some champagne. Do whatever it takes to show her that you love her.

Hi Harry, Dad here carrying on the advice. Women don't realise, but marrying is quite a scary thing for us men. Making a commitment when you can't promise you can keep it. The only thing that gets you through it is knowing that you love her.

I don't really know what else to say, other than to complain about the disadvantages of husband life. You're tied to her constantly, you have to take her into consideration. Going drinking or staying a work every night won't please her, make some time for her. Help her out with housework, even if you do you a bit of magic (your mother insists its better doing it without.)

Stick with her Harry, through the dark times and the good.

Mum and Dad."

Harry felt a tear fall down his right cheek. Knowing how much his parents loved each other and him made him love Ginny, Teddy, James and Al even more. He reached out for another letter addressed to when he had his first child.

"Dear son,

Your mother has made me write this one, considering that I know what it's like to be a father and she doesn't. And I tell you because I hope you have experienced this, it's even more scary than your wedding. Commitment is one thing for a guy, but responsibility is another.

Anyway I don't really know what advice to give to you as I've only had experience with babies. First, your wife will probably be tired after pushing a whole human out of her so try and do more at the start. If you hear the kid crying in the night, don't just play dead and hope your wife thinks you're fast asleep, get yourself out of bed and shove a bottle in the baby's mouth. Trust me, they always need feeding.

Keep an eye on them at all times. You can turn around and the baby will have toppled over and be screaming it's head off. Then your wife will arrive in perfect timing and it'll all be your fault. They can hurt themselves on socks, so be sure to baby proof the whole house. Move to one of those Muggle bouncy castles if you can! The rest comes naturally to you.

Best wishes, you'll be a great parent!

Dad."

Harry chuckled at his father's letter. He would have never known these things if he hadn't had the chance to look after Teddy and he didn't have people like Arthur and Molly to help them out. It sounded as if his father loved being a Dad as much as he did. This made him wonder whether if they had made it through the years, would he have a little sister or brother. A little brother to mock like Fred and George did to Ron. A little sister to take care of and protect like Ginny with her brothers. He was so glad that Teddy, James and Albus would all have siblings to grow up with and if anything happened to Ginny and him, they wouldn't be completely alone. That's why the big Weasley family was such an advantage.

In another draw there was more letters addressed to Harry's children. they had really thought of everything, and how the future would pan out. When he told the story of the war to them, he could show them this letter. There was also a badge engraved on with "J. Potter, Auror." It had the old ministry symbol which was before the second Wizarding war. Voldemort had changed it during the war to something more sinister and almost dark. Though Kingsley hadn't changed it back, he had formed a new logo and identity. Something that no one could reminisce or bring back memories about.

If they had lived, he would never have met the Weasleys. Molly would have never helped him onto the platform in his first year at Hogwarts, his parents would have. He would have met Ron, but they would have just been friends. Harry wouldn't have spent summers hiding away from the Dursleys or Christmases with them. He would have never been informally adopted into their family. His parents would have prepared him for the task ahead.

Life without Voldemort would have been better still. To have been a normal child, without an iconic lightning bolt shaped scar. He would have been a normal teenager, someone who probably would have still excelled at Quidditch and Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry would have finished his events year and graduated from Hogwarts. He may have even been Head Boy.

The past, was always going to be the past. Harry knew he could never change it. All he could do was wonder...

**Hope this is okay! Here's a challenge, I want all of you dedicated fans to post their favourite line of my story on the review section. It could be a funny comment, something meaningful or one of the many cliffhangers!**

**Please review!**

**L x**


	41. Chapter 41

Hey! My first exam is in two days, ahh! So I hope this will tie you over until I can write something a bit more creative.  
>L x<p>

Chapter 41: Family.

The summer heat began to cool down and leaves parachuted down from their homely branches. It was late October and Harry now grabbed a warm drink every morning before work from the Muggle chain Starbucks. Ginny wrapped up Teddy and James in jumpers and scarves before letting them jump in the leaf piles in the street and used a blanket keep Albus from catching a cold when he was out in the pram.

The family had grown even more and now the Weasley grandchildren were multiple: James, Albus, Rose, Fred, Victoire, Dominque, Molly and adopted Teddy breathed some new life into the old family home of the burrow. Their parents would drop them off in the morning before work, and pick them up late at night to put them to bed some days. When one of the Weasley

children or in laws had a day off, they would take them all to give Molly a rest. This time, Harry found his two elder boys skimming stones next to Shell cottage with Bill. "Evening Bill." Harry greeted him.

"Oh, hey Harry! I was just teaching Teddy and James how to skim stones. They hadn't even seen someone do it before." Bill explained.

"Look Daddy I can do it!" James jumped up and threw a stone into the shallow water. It hit the bottom with a 'plop'.

"That's my boy." Harry grinned.

"Hey can I have a word Harry?" Bill asked: "Teddy, take your brother inside to see Fleur and your cousins." Teddy took James by the hand and lead him up to the house.

"So how's work? Ginny said you were busy?" Bill asked him.

"I'm not gonna lie, these final few death eaters are proving hard to track. Everyday I'm sat pondering in my office they're running further and further away." Harry replied.

"So you're stressed?"

"No not really. The urgency of this matter is increasing though, I just have to keep working harder and harder and hopefully one day it'll pay off." Harry told him: "Look Bill, you've have every right to want to know these things, but what point are you trying to make?"

"Harry, it's all very well you working hard with your career. Ask me about student accounts in September and others in Christmas and I'll say the same. But I'm worried. Teddy and James are surprised even to see you and to be honest I don't know whether you're concentrating on them enough." Bill explained.

"But surely give a few years as they'll understand?" Harry asked.  
>"We're new to this parenting thing, all of us. But you have three healthy and bright boys. Honestly, but don't tell Fleur but I wish sometimes we had a boy. With two girls you can get tired of pink and flowers quickly. That's why I enjoy having you and Gin's kids, I can share some activities I did when I was their age. They'll understand your reasons Harry, but you're not gonna get that time back. Teddy won't remain five all the time, and neither will three year old James. They'll be on platform nine and three quarters before you know it."<p>

"I know, it's scary. I just wish that I could forget all about work." Harry added.

"I know I wasn't there at the time, but Mum used to tell me by owl sometimes that you almost thought of Sirius as a father figure. You wanted him to teach you and give you advice about girlfriends. When your parents died, Sirius never had the chance to take you in as his own. And he would have done in honour of James. But you should be grateful that you have this with Ted right now." Bill advised.

"Did Molly really care that much to out this in a letter?"

"Yeah, she did. In fact she includes you in most of her letters, worrying what would become of you. Especially when Ginny was pining for you. You know, a lot of people care Harry."

"Yeah I know, thanks Bill. I'll see what I can do about work. But I better get these kids back before Ginny worries. Honestly five minutes more and she'll be putting up missing signs." Harry and Bill shared a laugh.

"Yeah, you'd better. Make time for her as well. You may be a good friend, but I have a good punch Potter. She's still my little sis." Bill smiled. Harry collected his children from the kitchen and flooed them home.

"Oh you're back!" Ginny reached out to hug the two boys then took Albus out of Harry's arms. Harry leant over and kissed her.

"They were at Bill's. Hey why don't you head into the living room and watch tv Gin? I'll cook some pasta." Harry suggested.

"Ok, if I must. But I was gonna let Teddy help tonight."

"Well he can help me instead." Teddy ran off to the kitchen and Harry followed.

"Ok Buddy, so I'll cook the pasta and you can do dessert." Harry picked him up and sat him on the bench: "Here's some muffins Grandma made. We could decorate them."

"Leave it to me captain." Ted cutely smirked. Then he began working on drawing a wonky M for Mum, D for Dad, J for James and T for Teddy. "Shall I do one for Albus?"

"No, he's too little at the moment." Harry said stirring the pasta. He added a tomato and garlic sauce before finally mixing some onions and chicken with it. Then he put a separate pan on and did a simple tomato sauce for James and Teddy. The two worked happily in the kitchen while Ginny watched a quiz show and James played in Albus' playpen with him.

The meal was a quiet family affair. Harry had a quick few mouthfuls between spooning Albus some processed baby food. By the end of it, Teddy and James had full on tomato beards. Harry grabbed both and dragged then upstairs to put them straight in the bath. "Dad it's Halloween tomorrow." Teddy said while being put to bed: "Grandma made James and I costumes but Mum has to finish them."

"I know it is. Hey, maybe I could help? What are you being?" Harry asked.  
>"A dragon." Teddy giggled: "The Hungarian Horntail. Have you seen one?"<p>

"Yeah, I have actually. I fought one once too." Harry replied.

"Wow, that's so cool! James is being a Phoenix." Teddy exclaimed.

"You'll both look great, night Ted." Teddy greeted him goodnight and Harry left the room. Then he settled into bed before summoning Firewhiskey and a piece of parchment.

"What'cha doing?"" Ginny asked.

"Asking Kingsley for time off tomorrow." Harry scribbled a note and attached it to the leg of the owl.

"What for?"

"It's Halloween of course. I want to carve pumpkins with the boys and finish their costumes. I was thinking of making Albus a ghost costume out of a pillowcase." Harry smiled.

"But the kids always go to Ron's on Halloween and we go to the graveyard."

"This year will be different. My parents memory is important to me and I want to respect it, but I think they'll understand if I don't spend the day grieving and putting my family first. I haven't been spending enough time with all four of you lately."

"Your job's been busy. We know its demanding, I don't expect you to drop every case and come home to bake cookies. We understand it." Ginny stroked his shoulder.

"Gin, you understand, but the boys don't. Another year like this and I'll be foreign to them. They're growing up and I need to spend time with them." Harry explained: "Family comes first and it always will come first."

"Marry me Harry Potter." Ginny kissed him.

"I would but unfortunately I'm taken." Harry chuckled.

"Well then she's a lucky woman." Ginny said: "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Gin." He reached over and turned off the light.

Bit soppy, isn't it? I didn't get many reviews last chapter, would you like me to delete it? Or has my story lost interest? Just let me know and I'll bring it to an end, because I don't want this carrying on too long that it becomes boring.  
>Please review<br>L x


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey sorry it has been so long for a new chapter. I've been so busy and I had about five weeks of flu! And then I wrote a chapter, got to uploading it and my laptop had been wiped. Sorry! It was the Halloween chapter and I wasn't going to write it again so I skipped it. Thanks for all the reviews, WE'VE REACHED THE HUNDRED. Yey That made me so happy.**

**Thanks again**

**L x**

Chapter 42: business

Halloween passed and Harry enjoyed his days off with his family. Teddy, James and Albus all looked adorable in their costumes and they enjoyed knocking on stranger's doors for sweets. Ginny got a few nights to herself as Harry settled the children down with a story. It worked like clockwork, but soon the burden of work dawned on him again and all he could do was look forward to Christmas.

Since the arrival of his son Scorpius, Draco Malfoy had also took on his role as a father. Harry had left the position if Auror open to him still but only if I wanted it. But soon enough, Draco did reply ensuring his arrival at the department in November.

Harry was extremely glad to have another Auror on board. There hadn't been much recruitment due to the war and how unappealing a dangerous job was in the current climate but also the fact that the feeling was that Harry was too young to be a department head and people thought he had just got the position on the fact of defeating Voldemort. Which he had of course.

So when Draco Malfoy entered Harry's office that grey Monday morning, Harry greeted him with a hearty handshake: "It's good to have you on the team."

"Thank you for the position. But let's not act Potter, we all know our relationship isn't that good." Draco said.

"Well, I can ensure you we will rectify that with many years of working together." Harry reassured him: "How is your family? Is Narcissa well?"

"Narcissa is doing fine. She looks forward to her mornings with Teddy actually. She's also hoping to introduce Scorpius to him soon, but Astoria is so protective over him." Draco said.

"She'll let go soon. Gin never let James out of her sight at one point but now as long as he doesn't wander down the street she just gets on with her work. Molly helps as well." Harry explained.

"Yeah, he's spoilt rotten though. He has the wide Black smile that could persuade anyone." Draco chuckled: "Here he is, I brought a photo for my desk." He handed Harry a big frame. There was a small baby in it, with tuffs of blond hair, big grey eyes and the wide smile. he resembled Draco, but a lot more informal and relaxed.

"He cute, just like Albus at the moment. They lose it after about a year though I think. I mean James is still a nice looking kid, he's just lost his baby face and his big blue eyes. They change all the time." Harry remembered the first moment he held James, with his tufts of black hair and his eyes closed.

"Yeah he doesn't even look like that now." Draco agreed.

"Ok, so let's get down to business. Now, have you been studying?" Harry asked him.

"I've studied the defence against the darks arts NEWT syllabus. I've also brushed up on charms and transfiguration but also some muggle martial arts. I'll be ok with potions I think." He replied.

"Yeah, I remember that was your strong point. You have to keep going though. Kingsley always is nagging me to study. Apparently Aurors should never stop, it's the most important part in preparation." Harry explained.

"I'll bear that in mind."

"Ok, now you will be working full time with weekends and one afternoon off a week. Shall I show you to your office." Harry picked up his paperwork and Draco followed him out of the office. He opened the door to another office.

"Here's your desk and this is your pin board. It's for piecing events together. And this is your office mate, Ron."

"Harry mate, can I have a word?" Ron asked. He dragged his best mate and head Auror.

"Blimey! What you doing putting me with Malfoy? I know you were looking for someone for me to work with but have you lost your mind?"

"My mind is perfectly in tact. Look Ron, Malfoy has changed. I'm not saying you have to be best mates, but he brings talents to the table. We can't forget what's happened, but we can forget. He will always be an ex death eater and bully in the past, but now he is a family man wanting to help build a better world. C'mon Ron." Harry replied.

"Why you being so nice to him? I'm reminded every day merely by looking a my wife's arm." Ron argued.

" Ron, we all have battle scars. I'm reminded of Lord Voldemort very time I look at mine, you're reminded of that time you got splinched in the Ministry. That doesn't stop you from going into work does it? What I'm saying is that we have to move on, we can't live in memory of the war. The Malfoys are a powerful family, and I need to cooperate with them and the others to maintain peace. They're talking of investing money into Knockturn Alley."

"What makes you trust him?" Ron asked.

"The fact that when it came to looking Dumbledore in the eye, he didn't have the strength to kill him. I saw a totally different to him there. The fact that Narcissa lied directly to Voldemort and risked her life just to know her son was alive. We can't be all bad or good, we have two sides to us. If we'd convicted Draco and Narcissa, then I might've as well convicted ourselves for breaking into Gringotts."

"Ok, I'll try and work with him. But if it goes wrong?" Ron asked.

"Then we move him to the another office and team. Keep an eye on him though, he's had a rough couple of months and let me know if you see anything remotely suspicious. I'll be tracking his owls, and reading his paperwork."

"I'm onto it. It's ok Harry, I'll go through the paperwork. We might as well start somewhere and you're not going to listen to me anyway." Ron said: "Kingsley wants you to pop in anyway."

Harry nodded as he left the corridor towards the elevator. Ron headed back into the office and began working with Draco. They were polite to each other, but on that morning that was as far as they got. Ron thought it went better than he thought it would, but he would rather have someone with more in common, someone that was a Gryffindor perhaps.

Harry entered Kingsley's office not knowing what to expect. He hoped it wouldn't be studying more wizarding law. "Ah, morning Harry, have a seat..."

"Morning Kingsley, how's things?"

"Yes I'm good, things are good. This whole new ministry is actually up and running now thanks to you. Have you noticed the changes?" He asked him.

"Yeah, it's calmer, and definitely more relaxed." Harry said.

"Taking a leaf put of the muggle's system did really help, didn't it?" Harry nodded and smiled: "Anyway we're not here to admire our efforts Harry. There's been a certain request from an anonymous person." Kingsley added.

"Ok, what is it?" Harry suddenly looked engaged with the conversation.

"A Yule Ball." Kingsley stated.

"Oh God..."

"No, it's a good idea. We can use it to fundraise some money to rebuild places affected by the war." Kingsley suggested.

"Good idea. Ok, what has it to do with me?"

"You'll be the patron of it, considering it was you who was the ultimate effort behind it." Harry sighed at the idea.

"Ok, it'll be called 'The Order of the Phoenix Yule Memorial Ball.' "

"Excellent, you already have ideas. Who will be inviting?" Kingsley asked next.

"Anyone who lost someone due to both wars, Dumbledore's Army Members, the Order, any employees from the current ministry and anyone who stood some form of resistance towards Voldemort. And their families of course." Harry suggested.

"I knew you would have an idea. I'll set people off straight away with finding people to invite and possible venues." Kingsley grinned.

"Can I suggest something for the money to go to?" Harry asked.

"Fire away." Kingsley lay back in his chair.

"The money should go towards a wizarding orphanage. There are many orphans due to the war who are in orphanages and their memory has been affected so they know nothing of this world. When they become eleven, they'll be sat down and told what happened to their parents and what they are. I know what it's like, I'd rather have been told truthfully. I want to set up this orphanage so that children can be protected and with their own kind. This also may be good for the odd muggleborn who is disowned by their family."

"Harry, I don't know what I'd do without you. It's a brilliant will have to name it after you." Kingsley winked.

"Please don't," He said as he stood up ready to leave the office: "By the way, I know you know this and I won't tell anyone, but who requested this?"

"Neville Longbottom"

**Hope you didn't mind that chapter, there was a lot of conversation. I'm on the homestretch to the end now. I don't know whether that's a good thing or not. I guess I'll miss writing this but I can always start a new project. I will update probably when my exams are over.**

**Please review!**

**L x**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey, sorry for the months with no update. I've had this chapter for awhile I just haven't had a chance to upload it. Year 11 is so hard and so much work! But here you go, enjoy...**

**Thanks for everything,**

**L x**

Chapter 43: Preparations.

"Hi." Harry greeted Molly and Arthur as he entered the Burrow.  
>"Harry, it's a pleasure to see you. What has it been, months?" Molly kissed him on the cheek.<p>

"Weeks. I have been extremely busy at the Ministry. Kingsley is trying to pass yet another law." Harry said: "But on the bright side, he's tabooed the unforgivables so anyone who uses then we can track."

"Rightly so. What about the Auror department?" Arthur put the prophet down.

"I'm not really patrolling or training due to my work with Kingsley. There's meetings every morning for new laws. But I'm overlooking the situation; they're still looking for leads on death eaters." Harry replied.

"Well it'll do Ron good to step up and take some lead. He's hidden behind you all his life. Ginny picked up the kids hours ago by the way, they're at home right now with her."

"I know, it's not what I came about." Harry said.

"Well c'mon son, get to the point." Molly demanded.

"The Ministry are holding an Order of the Phoenix Memorial Yule Ball this year to raise funds to build an wizarding orphanage."

"What a good idea! A wizarding orphanage, with magic!" Arthur smiled.  
>"Yes! But where is this ball to be held?" Molly asked.<p>

"We don't know yet, I was hoping you would give us a hand with the planning. I'm gonna ask Hermione, Ginny and a few others to organise food, venue and music." Harry explained: "I mean it will all have to approved."

"Well where are we going to hold such a thing? What about the invites?" Molly demanded.

"Kingsley has the admin department finding addresses and sending owls already." Harry replied: "No wizarding place can cope with that amount of people, so we're probably thinking muggle."

"Yes well nothing is definite until we have the venue." Molly sighed.

"I'm sure Harry and some others including you are very capable are finding one. Considering we all survived a war. Organising a ball should be easy." Arthur chuckled.

"You'd think so." Harry grinned: "Anyway I'll best be off, I'll owl you later." He left the Burrow thinking a but more pessimistic about the Molly always brought him back down to earth.

"Come in." Harry said as he heard the knock on his office door the next morning: "Ah Malfoy."

"Here's this week's patrol reports. Knockturn alley is all clear." He replied

"Ah good, I've always hated that place." Harry said.

"Yeah, my Dad says once he released from house arrest, he is going to buy the whole street out and turn it into an extended Diagon alley. Fancy restaurants and elegant boutiques."

"Well if he did that, it would make such a difference." Harry grinned at the idea.

"Anyway I heard you were looking for a venue for the ball. And I'm not pushing it, but my family owns a Muggle hotel on the outskirts of London. It has two ballrooms with a bar and they lead into each with plenty of room. We could hire out the whole hotel, use ministry staff. Even extend it. It's perfect for such an occasion. High ceiling, marble floors, grand piano, you name it."

"That does sound good, could we check it out this afternoon?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Draco replied: "I'll ring the hotel."

"And I'll owl the planning committee. But let's do some work this morning; tell Ron to see how protection of Hogwarts is going. Oh and today's quiet, maybe use it for a bit more studying?" Harry suggested. Draco nodded and left.

It was two o'clock and the group of Mrs Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy (who Harry had allowed to join since she owned the potential venue), Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fleur Weasley, Harry and Draco Malfoy gathered round the car park of the muggle hotel. "So this could be an apparating point." Harry asked surveying the area.

"Oh, don't worry about such small details now, let's see the inside. I bet it's elegant." Fleur said storming off up the steps. They followed her.

"This is the lobby, the stairs lead up to rooms where children could stay and be on site. Also many of you could stay the night." Draco explained.

"It all makes sense, I mean I'll be at the ball. You can't dump your kids on me for the night!" Molly chuckled.

"Scorpius has a lovely nanny, maybe she could watch over the children?" Narcissa said.

"Well that's that dilemma sorted. I was wondering where the children would stay since every person I trust to look after them is at the ball." Ginny smiled.

"And this is the first ballroom, through there is the second." Draco said as the others gazed at the room.

The ballroom had a light wooden flooring which had been varnished to gleam. It had cream walls with gold decoration and marble pillars stood at certain points. There was a grand piano shining in the corner and a marble bar stacked full with muggle drinks. The second room was smaller with a peach carpet and a regal wallpaper. The ceiling had a glass dome, where they could directly see the stars, and there was benches around for those many who had two left feet.

"It's beautiful." Fleur admired.

"I think we've found it, though it needs a wizarding touch." Molly agreed.

"We'll close it the day before, all it needs is a few charms, some butterbeer and a few decorations." He suggested: "This hotels been ours for years, it'd be nice to use it for something."

"I'm thinking the colours should be red, orange and green." Harry said.  
>"Why?" Hermione asked.<p>

"Red and orange are the colours of a Phoenix. I chose green because that was the colour I also seemed to see when I was duelling him. I think it's the colour of good."

"What colour was...?" Narcissa looked solemn.

"Red, his was red." Harry replied: "It's ok, nobody blames you. Don't feel guilty, you saved my life."

She mouthed a thank you.

Harry headed home with Ginny to his boys. They entered the house to find the three kids running round Arthur (literally), who had been looking after them. "You ok there Arthur?" Harry asked him.

"I forgot how lively they are at this age." Arthur laughed.

"That's enough boys." Ginny said grabbing Ted and James away from their grandfather: "Is Al down for a nap?"

"Yeah, he was dozing off in my arms. That kid seems quite content."

"He's a quiet one, little Albus. Not like his big brothers at all." Harry said. Ginny went upstairs; he had realised she had been restless to check on him.  
>"There goes our Gin, you never think they're gonna be mothers and fathers one day." Arthur smiled.<p>

"I guess so."  
>"Harry, you have a lovely family. You and Gin, you're doing a great job." Arthur patter him on the shoulder and left.<p>

Once the children were sleeping Harry asked Ginny: "Do you want any more kids?"

"No, not at the moment." Ginny replied.

"I guess that's good. We don't need a big family. The five of us is enough."  
>"Yeah, I don't really want to be my mother." Ginny said.<p>

**Yeah, so this is a bit of a filler. This is the final Christmas of my story, so I'm gonna do it in plenty of detail. There will be an epilogue of course, and maybe another! I have the next chapter written, it just needs proof reading and checking, but I will try and upload it this weekend.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and everything else! They've kept my going through my exams. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and feel free to ask me anything!**

**L x**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for the no chapter in months, exams have taken over my life. Anyway I don't really have much to say, so enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks for review etc.**

**L x **

Chapter 44: The morning before.

"Daddy." Rose Weasley ran up to her father, her chubby arms reaching out asking to be picked up. Ron picked her up and spun her around. She was two, and tall for her age. She had ginger ringlets that formed a mountain of hair and a cute button nose like Hermione's. Rose was an extremely pretty baby, and many wizarding children clothing brands had asked Hermione if they could use her for modelling, but she had said no. Mainly because Hermione thought the most important thing for her daughter was an education, and for a two year to enjoy novels such as Pride and Prejudice, it was a good thing. "Hello my Rosie Posie, do you want to help decorate.

It was the morning before the Yule ball, and the families had started conjuring decorations and hanging them all across the room. Gold chandeliers were still hung at the centre of the room but Mr Weasley has changed the glass to red. Red roses and little orange flowers created big bouquets on every table. There was much to do, and so little time.

Hermione and Ginny sat playing with the flowers on the other side of the room to Ron and Rose, watching them. "He's such a great father."

"Yeah, you can tell he loves Rose. I see that look in Harry too." Ginny replied.

"I bet it must be hard now Albus is moving. I can't keep track of her, I don't know how you manage with three." She grinned.

"They're all boys, I can sit them down with the same toys and they'll all enjoy them. I'd love to have a girl though, someone to dress in pink." Ginny said.

"Yeah, but I'd like a boy. But you have to admit, shopping for Rose is pretty cute. Are you considering having another child?" Hermione asked.

"No, well not for me at the moment. I'm near to promotion in my job and I think we're happy as we are. Harry hinted towards it the other night, but I don't think he's considering it seriously. We both have nearly full time jobs, I'm travelling a lot and a new baby would just be too hard. How about you?"

"I don't know. I don't want Rose being an only child, I know how lonely it gets. Ron isn't keen on it though, he still isn't entirely confident as a parent. He loves Rose, but I don't think he's ready for another."

Ginny sighed and looked round the room. The whole Weasley family had came. She had forgotten how many children had been born this year. Victoire and Dominique were sitting in elegant dresses drawing, twins Fred and Roxanne were toddling around, little Alice Longbottom was crying in her Moses basket, Molly Weasley was pretending to be a ballet dancer, Rose was with Ron, Teddy and James were helping Harry and Albus was crawling across the rug in front of Ginny. Not to mention Scorpius Malfoy, who was held tightly against his mother's chest.

"Hey Harry, can we have a word?" Draco asked as Ron and him approached him.

"Yeah sure."

"Rose why don't you go and see Mum? Teddy and James will take you." Ron gestured and the children ran off: "Ok Harry, you know how you're on the lookout for Pettigrew?"

"Yeah? Have you found him?"

"No, but we know something. That time in Malfoy manor, when we were captured..." Ron looked down to his feet.

"Ron: spit it out." Harry demanded.

"Let me explain," Draco said: "When you tried to escape, Pettigrew tried to stop you. But because you saved his life apparently at some point, he forced himself without any control to strangle himself because he was in debt."

"Why couldn't I remember this? I was there, and I didn't even remember it." Harry said.

"Don't blame yourself mate. I'd forgotten it had happened. It was only when I passed the case notes to Draco, well he remembered." Ron explained: "That year, well we did a lot Harry. You can't expect to remember all of it. But at least we're one death eater down."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm still disappointed though, but the show must go on. After all, this is the first ball."

"I'm sure it'll be great." Ron smiled.

"Don't worry mate, it's Christmas in two days. We can worry about it after the New Year." Draco smiled and went off to talk to the bar staff. Ron patted him on the shoulder. Harry felt disappointed with himself, but yet relieved. He never wanted to see Pettigrew again, and now he didn't have to.

"Ok so all we have to do is polish silverware Harry and make sure there is enough for everyone?" Ginny said as he walked over.

"Why can't we just use a spell?"

"We could, but we need to count them and we're less likely to lose track or count things twice if we polish manually. You do knives, I'll do forks and Teddy will do spoons. James is off exploring, but don't worry. Dad is keeping a keen eye on him."

"Ok." He replied getting his first handful of knives. He polished them angrily, like he was agitated. Ginny just thought he was rushing, but he wasn't.

"Harry, have you wrote your speech yet?" Arthur asked him.

"No, should I?" He asked.

"Well the ball is tonight, it may be a good idea. Don't worry, I'm sure the Malfoys have everything sorted. Go somewhere you feel at home, somewhere that gives you inspiration.

That led Harry Potter to one place. Hogwarts.

"Potter, what in Merlin's beard are you doing? You are holding a ball tonight, this is hardly the time for a coffee surely?"

"I need some time with Dumbledore. Honestly it's important."

"I won't ask, normally it's some outrageous plan. But I guess I can trust you. I'll be in my old classroom then." McGonnagal left without another word.

"Harry, what is it?" The portrait suddenly spoke.

"Professor, did I ever tell you about my son's name?" Harry asked him.

"No."

"It's Albus, Albus Severus Potter. He was born in April, 8 month old."

"Congratulations, and what an honour. I never thought someone so famous would name their child after me." Dumbledore smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't realise it but Harry, you're probably the most famous wizard alive. Yes, fame had been brought about by fate. But from what Mcgonagal has been saying, it seems you never fail your fans." He replied: "You defeated the dark lord at seventeen, imagine what you will be able to do at thirty. Your life has only started, but yet you have conquered so much."

"It would never have turned out like it did without you though." Harry said.

"Ah, now here's the thing. I briefly planned it, there was only a few things clear. You were the horcrux, Voldemort at some point would be after the three most powerful things in the world and he had to kill you but you couldn't die. But that was it."

"Anyway, I need ideas for a speech. For tonight." Harry changed the topic.

"What is the occasion?" The portrait asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix Memorial Yule Ball, it's the first year were running it." Harry replied.

"Well I'm guessing it some sort of effort to rebuild the wizarding community?"

"I suggested a wizarding orphanage. Somewhere they can go before Hogwarts, without being outcasted in the muggle world. Muggle orphanages are equipped not prepared for our children, and the amount of Muggleborns disowned is rising by the day. We need somewhere where kids can be themselves, and be safe."

"You would have definitely benefited from such a thing! It's a brilliant idea. Well, it's a starting point for your speech."

"I was thinking about talking about that and all the people we lost." Harry said.

"I bet you've given a load of speeches like that. Raise a toast to them at the end but, Harry don't dwell on the past, the future and what you make of it is more important."

"Yeah I guess so, thanks. You've really helped me." Harry replied.

"Now, back to your family, how is everyone?" Dumbledore asked.

"Arthur and Molly are fine. They are dealing with plenty grandchildren. I think there is nine." Harry replied: "Ron and Hermione had a little girl Rose at the end of last year. Ron loves her to pieces."

"And you and Ginny?"

"Yeah it's good. I mean being head Auror takes up a lot of time, but I'm trying to see the kids more often. We adopted Teddy a few years ago. Andy Tonks died so we took over. He's four and looks like a mini Lupin. It's good to have an older child though, James and Albus aren't really old enough for me to teach them things." Harry continued: "James is two and he is a bit of a monster. He leaves mess everywhere he goes but he makes us laugh. Albus is nearly one and he looks just like me. Apart from the eyes, he has Ginny's eyes. But he's small and skinny, like I was. Ginny's working for the Daily prophet writing about Quidditch. She gets to travel, so the boys are at the Burrow a lot. But all in all life couldn't be any better. Apart from finding a few more death eaters."

"Sounds like you have it all sorted then." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah, it's great."

"We'll you'd better be returning. The ball won't happen by itself and you're wasting time talking to a portrait all day." He said.

"I'm not wasting my time! You're still important."

"As I said before Harry, I am the past. I entertain myself everyday wandering the picture frames of the the castle, I have plenty of company. Your sons need you more than I do. Time will make fools of us again and I soon will be meeting them. Don't neglect your family, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

**Ok, so next chapter will be the ball! I will try to update as soon as possible, but I'm so tired and stressed that I never manage to spend time writing. I hope this is ok.**

**Please review!**

**L x**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey! Sorry for the disappearance, I've had exams and flute and stuff. But anyway, now I'm back and I have a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for everything**

**L x**

Chapter 45: The Ball

It was the twenty fourth of Decemebrr and earlier that day a few snowflakes began to fall. Harry and his family and friends had finished packing up and with the staff fully briefed the Weasleys and the Potters all returned to Grimmauld Place to dress.

Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. The boys and other cousins had been picked up already by the Malfoy nanny who Harry had previously done a background check on. He decided it was necessary, as there was many people he could not trust with his children. But she seemed nice and safe enough to look after the boys so Harry handed over his children all dressed in dressing gowns and pyjamas. He ensured her that he would levitate them into their car at the end so she could leave.

He was dressed in a black dress robe with a dark red bow tie. Ron, who was standing next to him, had been shopping with Hermione to buy his robes and this time they were simple and classy. And at least they didn't smell like his great Aunt.

Hermione came down the stairs is something very different to the dress she wore to their fourth year Yule ball. It was a dark purple, and short with a pencil skirt and an elaborate beaded collar. She held a black clutch bag with matching shoes that had a glass heel. Her hair was pinned up with beads worked into the bun. Ron smiled at his wife, who even though had been through childbirth once, had not aged or changed. She was more sophisticated and alluring, but Harry and Ron still saw her as Hermione.

"Ginny will be down in five minutes. C'mon Ron, our car is waiting, see you in a bit Harry." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and led Ron away.

A few moments later but what seemed to Harry like a lifetime, Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a dusty pink ball gown with cream lace edges and millions of tiny pearls sewn onto it. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and if flowed out into a long skirt at the waist. She descended the stairs being careful of her heels. Harry noticed her hair was left draped over her shoulders and back, but running down her back was an elaborate braid with pearls at every junction and a lace rose at the bottom.

"You must be the most beautiful girl in the world." Harry grinned up at her.

"But most important, I'm the luckiest." Ginny replied. He kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms round her waist: "Harry, I love you and everything, but we have a ball to get to."

"Ok, I guess you're right." He gave her a fairly large box.

"I chose cream because I didn't know what colour so I asked Hermione and she said cream. I just didn't want to see you cold." Ginny opened it. It was a fur shawl with a pearl clasp: "Happy Christmas Ginny, the rest I will give you tomorrow."

"Thank you. Lets get going then." Ginny wrapped it around her and allowed Harry to do the clasp. Then she indicated to him to grab her arm, and they left Grimmauld place for the night.

The car ride was a short journey to the Malfoy hotel. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny stroking her fur covered shoulder gently. Ginny leant her head on Harry, and Harry kissed it. "Our third Christmas together."

"It feels like we've been together longer. It feels like you've been in my life all along." Ginny replied

"I have been, it just took me a few years to find you." Harry said: "And to realise that I loved you."

"I love you too, Harry. I love our children, our life and this wouldn't be possible without you." Ginny smiled.

"Neither would it have been without you." Harry thought back to the forbidden forest on the night he sacrificed himself. All he could think of was protecting Ginny and keeping her safe. It had kept him going that year in hiding, to know that once it was all gone, they could have a future. But this was overtook by protection, and the long for Ginny to live on. But as Harry thought back, he realised the pain he would have put her through if he had died. For if the tables had been turned, Harry would not have a reason for his heart to beat. The couple were completely dependant on each other's survival.

They arrived at the Malfoy hotel and were greeted by various waitresses sourced from Diagon Alley offering them a drink. A voice announced: "Mr and Mrs Harry Potter." as they strolled in. It carried on announcing guests.

Harry strolled up for Draco: "The announcements, did that have to be done?"

"Oh yeah, well Kingsley said we should you know in case of any intruders. Plus, it's nice. People are realising who is here and reuniting." Draco smirked. Harry smiled back and patted him on the shoulder before walking further into the room.

"Ah, Harry my good old fellow!" Slughorn grinned at him: "Isn't this a delight, it's like one of my dinner parties but bigger and better! And there are so many people here that I have not met."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Ah, don't you two look dashing as well. By God Miss Weasley, you would never know you had two children. Stunning I say!" He gazed at her: "I better get going. I haven't seen Kingsley since he became minister. Now there's an occasion."

"Now there's someone who has never changed." Ginny sighed.

"Oh, let him live this moment. This is his comfort zone."

"Mr Potter, it is always a pleasure." Olivander shook his hand as he passed.

"And you as well. How is the shop? Business ok?" Harry asked him.

"Oh yes, it's quiet though now. Not many people needing wands after September. But I make my profits with wand accessories as well. Bags, belts and varnishes. How is your wand may I ask?"

"Brilliant, just like the day I got it."

"That's what I want to hear." He smiled.

Harry smiled back and continued through the room. He shook hands with many people. Some even curtsied of bowed as he passed. After about an hour, the first orchestra appeared above on a balcony overlooking the ballroom. The guests went to the edge so and Kingsley announced: "The first two dances will be first opened by the Golden trio with Ginny Weasley and the second members of the Dumbledore's army. These are dedicated to the sheer amount of effort for the war produced by the young people. Then there will be an Order of the Phoenix dance which will also be dedicated to the effort by them in both the first and second wars. After that, well enjoy your evening."

Harry, shocked by the announcement took Ginny by the hand. He had not known that this was going to be the opening, and the mortification of dancing in all three overtook him. Ginny almost dragged him to the middle and he took her by the waist. The music played and the two started dancing. They were joined by Ron and Hermione, who seemed to have practised and they glided gracefully. Harry got through it with little mistakes and Ginny seemed pleased. The song ran into the next one and Neville and Hannah were the first to join. Neville was a cut above the others and looked very striking in his navy dress robes. Hannah had teamed with him with a navy sheer ball gown that flattered her figure. Luna and Rolf came to the centre and Luna wore a black dress with moons and stars on. Harry had to admit, it was very unusual but so was Luna.

More and more joined. Harry saw Cho Chang in a beautiful lilac Chinese costume with Blaise Zabini. Others such a Dean Thomas and Katie Bell also followed. Soon the ballroom was full of gliding couples and Harry did not feel as conscious.

The order of the Phoenix dance went smoothly as well and many of the Dumbledore's Army couples slipped out. They then left to leave Harry in the middle.

"Before we continue on with the night, and before I myself am too drunk to string a sentence together, I would like to say a few words. We were approached by this idea at the Ministry a few months ago. I won't embarrass him, but I must say he does like a good dance. Unlike me, who isn't the outgoing dancing type. I actually sat watching for four hours of the Triwizard Yule ball and never felt the need to dance. But I must say, tonight is pretty special. And not because of the extravagant room or the food, but because of the people. There is so many of you, in which I don't see, but because of what you did, I could be standing here today knowing I have a wife and children and a future." There was a short round of applause.

"It's a Memorial Ball, which makes it sound like we should be stood here solemn remembering all those who we lost. But I think that they would want us to have a good time, they died for us to live. Instead, to commemorate them. I have proposed and gained approval for an idea. The money we raise tonight should go to a cause that will help us in the future. So I sat and thought about but not for very long. I remembered a time when I knew none of this existed, when I truly felt I was a orphan. My parents had died in a car crash and my aunt and uncle hated me. I had a miserable upbringing, and I can't help thinking it would have been so much better if I had grown up in the wizarding world. I therefore suggest we build a wizarding orphanage, for orphaned children and disowned muggle borns. A place where the children can have a safe, magical upbringing where they aren't lied to about who they are. I hope you realise that this is the future for us, when we can keep our children witches and wizards." Harry continued: "I would finally like to thank the Ministry for their help with invites, Mr Malfoy and his family for the use of the hotel and Molly, Hermione, Fleur, Narcissa and Ginny for their help in making this night possible. So enjoy the night and I wish everyone the best for the New Year. Merry Christmas." Harry smiled and walked away. There was a round of applause then the music returned and couples of all shapes and sizes glided through the two rooms. Ginny and Harry stood back: "I'm so proud of you Harry."

"It was nothing. I just spoke what came into my head."

"Not everyone can give speeches like that." Ginny kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Well, if there ever is a next minister, I think it'll be you Harry." Kingsley smiled at him.

"I'm not minister material Kingsley." Harry replied.

"A few more years and you will be though. But hey that's a long time yet, you just keep bringing me those ideas of yours." Kingsley patted him on the shoulder: "You enjoy your night pal, you deserve it." Harry grinned.

"He's right you know, you would make a great minister." Ginny agreed.

"I know, but we have a family Gin. I can't become so absorbed into work when we have them to think about. Plus I'm quite happy being head Auror, I can be a family man as well." Harry said.

"If much rather you be at home and happy then at work all the time."

"So would I" Harry kissed her lightly: "I can tell, this year is going to be good."

**I'm actually quite proud of this chapter, it took ages to write. But I know it isn't amazing or anything. The next chapter is in the process of being written. It will be up in the next 9 days as I will be off to Canada where I won't write or upload. But I'm really excited for it!**

**Please tell me what you think,**

**L x**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey, here's the Christmas chapter. I decided to write this because the story will end pretty soon (for good) so I thought I would describe the last Christmas. Enjoy!**

**L x**

Chapter 46: Christmas Morning.

After the ball, the family set off back to Grimmauld place in the middle of the night. Most of them apparated to the square with their children in their arms still asleep from the ball. Harry carried James and Albus up to the room they shared with Fred and Rose as well as Victoire and Dominique. Teddy followed in Ginny's arms. Both Angelina and Fleur were pregnant again and they were having to bring and buy countless more cribs and beds for Grimmauld Place. Not to mention the sheer amount of Christmas presents stuffed into every nook and cranny of the house. Mrs Weasley looked exhausted from knitting jumpers.

The next morning came with children waking up. It was not much past six o'clock, when they crept out their beds and found a way to their parents room one by one. Teddy led James and Albus to Harry and Ginny's room.

"Merry Christmas Mum and Dad!" Teddy shouted.

"Appy Chistdmass." Albus repeated mispronouncing it so sweetly that Ginny picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. Albus was nearly two and he was adorable with masses of black hear and brown eyes. Both James and Albus had Ginny's beautiful deep brown eyes.

"Can't you go back to sleep." Harry exclaimed.

"But Dad, Christmas only comes once a year. The rest of the year we don't get any presents." James jumped on his chest.

"Now that's not true. What about your birthday? And you're spoilt rotten with toys." Harry thought back to his own childhood, where Christmas was just an ordainary day, with the exception of feeling exceptionally jealous of Dudley. One year he was given a pair of rubber gloves, so he could clean toilets and wash dishes for the rest of the year.

"Yes, but at Christmas everyone gets presents." James replied. Harry started to tickle him. Teddy bellyflopped on top of the two and Ginny restrained Albus in her arms so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Merry Christmas you two and your little goblins." Bill popped his head round the door.

"Merry Christmas to you too bro. We'll be down in a moment. I have to rescue Harry first." Ginny laughed at Harry who was submerged under a pile of boys.

"Yeah, good luck Harry with that one." Bill closed the door.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN AND JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, IF YOU DON'T GET OFF YOUR FATHER RIGHT NOW, I WILL PERSONALLY OWL SANTA CLAUS AND HE WILL TAKE YOUR PRECIOUS PRESENTS TO THE MOUNTAINS WHETE THEY WILL BE SQUASHED AND STAMPED ON BY GIANTS." Ginny shouted jokingly. The boys have scarpered from Harry and stood by the window, their hands behind their backs glaring at their mother. However James had a mischievous on his face. Harry sat up groaning. Then he stood up and made his way to the door. He clutched the doorknob then looked back to find all three boys smiling up at him. He grabbed Albus, not wanting him to fall down the stairs while trying to race Ted and James and slowly turned the knob. He opened it wide open and the two boys raced out of the room. James jumped down the stairs while Teddy slid down the banister. Ginny then emerged from the room and her and Harry walked to the living room together.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" Mrs Weasley pulled him into a warm hug.

"Thanks, where's Hagrid?" He asked.

"Ah he's with Maxine in France. They wanted a private Christmas...together."

"Ah, well I'm happy for him then." Harry relied smiling.

"Dad, look what I got off Grandpa! A train!" James ran to him clutching a small blue steam engine in his hand.

"Watch this James." Harry immediately knew due to Arthur loving to dabble with muggle toys and objects the toy was charmed. He set it on the floor and it immediately started a loop of the carpet. James jumped eagerly up and down watching it.

Harry and Ginny walked over to a sofa and sat on it. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and placed a small box in the palm of her hand. She opened it to find a charm bracelet with four charms. One was of Harry, another one Teddy and the others ones James and Albus: "They pictures change as they grow up."

"It's beautiful Harry, thank you." Ginny leaned over to kiss him.

"Quit snogging my sis, Harry." Ginny turned around to find Ron.

"And when will it be acceptable you hypocrite? Harry can be affectionate all he likes, you and Hermione are much worse! Actually Ronald, let me know by owl when I am allowed to snog a boy." Ginny snapped at him.

"Jeez Gin, I was only kidding." Ron replied.

"Yeah, well I may be in my pyjamas but my wand is only up one flight of stairs and I tell you, I have been practising my bat bogey hex." Ginny threatened. Ron retreated back to Hermione and Rose. Harry chuckled.

"And what's so funny? I could easily miss aim and hit you instead Potter." Ginny glared at him.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't." Harry leant in and kissed her again and then smirked back at Ron. The room was chaos. Never had there been so many children at Christmas who could run around and chase mischief. Harry couldn't believe how many there now was. "Now here's your presents you two. Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on Albus and the rest while you two just carry on." Arthur dumped a pile on both of their laps and winked. Ginny smiled and looked down at the sheer amount she had received. Harry's pile was also about the same. He had got a brand new better sneakoscope from Ron and Hermione, some French patisserie treats from Bill and Fleur, a collection of joke products from George and the usual jumper and various edible gifts from Mr and Mrs Weasley. His jumper was a rich burgundy colour with a snowflake on it. Ginny had the same apart from hers was powder blue. "I gave each of you families a different design in different colours. Then it makes it clear who is part of who. Honestly the only kids that are adversely different are Harry's but there's way too many ginger little boys and girls running around." Mrs Weasley explained.

"Great idea Mum." Bill replied. He looked down at his jumper with a sprig of mistletoe.

Christmas Day followed as planned. Harry charmed the table so it was longer and stretched out into the hallway and they all sat down to a meal. Seven turkeys lined the table, with bowls of sprouts, mash, sausages, stuffing and other vegetables. It somehow resembled a Hogwarts feast. Then they all returned to the big, spacious living room where both kids and adults continued to play with new toys and wizard chess games amazed the children. Victoire and Rose giggled everytime a chess piece was destroyed. Teddy managed to beat Fleur at a game, though she seemed distracted and uninterested to even try.

Night drew in and parents started to carry their children up to the many bedrooms. Teddy and Victoire surprisingly took themselves to bed, which raised eyebrows with Bill: "I'd better watch her." Harry chuckled and took James and Albus up behind them. After all, Teddy wasn't old enough to be trusted to brush his teeth and switch off his light.

Harry turned off the light in the small nursery and went back to his room. Teddy followed and landed himself on Harry lap as soon as he sat down on the armchair beside the window. Teddy stared at the stars: "Grandma is out there. Somewhere up in the sky."

"Yeah, so are your parents Ted." Harry kissed him on the head.

"Why did my first Mum and Dad have to go?" Teddy sighed and looked up at Harry. Harry had always dreaded this moment when Teddy would start asking questions.

"They were brave knights like the ones in chess."

"But they didn't win." Teddy finished the sentence.

"No they did, but sometimes people make sacrifices in order to win." Harry replied.

"But why would you want to win if you have to go?"

"To protect you, and me and all the other people. They loved you Ted." Harry stroked his hair.

"But I'll always have you Dad, and Mum." Teddy buried himself in Harry's chest.

"Always." Harry replied. Conversations like this brought his life back into perspective. The fact that he owed his life to so many, and they all were lucky to be alive, together and happy

**So this is the last chapter, for a while. I'm going to Canada tomorrow for 2 weeks then Italy after that. Therefore I've decided to take a break. I don't know whether I will return to writing after my holidays or not. There doesn't seem to be much demand for new chapters anyway. Therefore I may decide to write one if I think it would be worthwhile and people will read it.**

**Please review**

**L x**


End file.
